Orphans
by Yaminisu
Summary: Full summary, pairings and story warnings are listed inside in great detail...200 characters wasn't nearly close enough to what I needed to explain everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: Atemu and Yami are twin orphan boys adopted by the Sennen's. However due to the boys troubled pasts the Sennen's are at a loss with how to help the boys to not only learn how to trust them but how to adjust to their new life. On the advice of an old friend of theirs the Sennen's enlist the help of Seto Kaiba to see if he could use his past experiences as an orphan with a troubled past to teach the boys to cope. Will he be able to succeed?

Pairings: Monarchshipping (yes incestous but the prologue explains not only why this relationship exists and its purpose. It isn't romantic and the relationship between the two is still that of brothers...if that makes any sense.) Prideshipping (This comes WAY later and is the main pairing in this story.) And possible Blindshipping. Also there are mentions of past nonconsenual Gozuburo x Seto.

Warnings: First, there is Incest. If you aren't comfortable reading incest then please stop reading right now. This story also has mentions of rape and child abuse if you aren't comfortable with reading about either of those topics then again, please hit the back button and read another story. There are also lemon's in the story, Male Pregnancy, an androgynous character, violence and swearing. Again, if you don't want to read any of this please do not continue. No flames will be tolerated for not being happy about any of these things occurring. You have been warned.

Prologue:

Two tri-colored hair boys made their way through the crowded orphanage hallway, hands tightly clenched together as they made their way to yet another meeting with their perspective parents. The eldest one, Atemu, really didn't see the point in them meeting again and again. It wasn't going to change anything. Yami still wasn't going to say anything. The two were still going to be clinging to one another. Atemu would still have a horrible attitude.

Atemu was drawn from his thoughts when he felt his twin brother's hand resting on the side of his face. Atemu paused and turned to face his brother his eyes softening as he smiled slightly, squeezing Yami's hand in reassurance.

"You okay Atemu?" Yami asked, his slightly feminine voice soft, barely above a whisper that Atemu almost had to strain his ears to hear.

"Yes Yami, I'm fine. Don't worry." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but said nothing else on the subject allowing Atemu to continue to lead the way towards the meeting room.

The two boys entered and immediately made their way over to the worn sofa sitting oppostite the other three people in the room. Once the two had sat down Atemu gazed critically at those present, none of which had looked up when the boys had entered the room. Which was fine with Atemu because it gave him a chance to observe them.

One of the people in the room was an orphanage contracted councelor, Weevil Underwood, who was supposed to talk to all of the kids and diagnose if anything was wrong with them, behaviorally, emotionally etc. As well as help them to deal with past traumatic events. Though, at least as far as he and Yami were concerned Atemu didn't think he did a very good job. Then again Yami wouldn't talk to him and Atemu glared at him or insulted him half the time so maybe that's why.

The other two individuals on the couch were their prospective parents Aknamkanon Sennen and his wife Amara. Apparently the two wanted a child desperately and since they were unable to have them they had decided to adopt. And to make things even more confusing they seemed to have their hearts set on adopting the strange 16 year old boys.

"Are you sure you want to make this large of a commitment, that you don't want to look into perhaps adopting some less...shall we say troubled children?" Weevil asked.

"No, we are going to adopt Atemu and Yami." Aknamkanon said, his wife immediately nodding her agreement both of their eyes showing their obvious annoyance with the councelor.

Atemu felt Yami cuddling up closer against him and he wrapped his arms around his brother reassuringly. For some reason Aknamknaon frightened Yami. Yami said it was something about his eyes reminding him of anothers. But then again the exact reason that Yami was afraid didn't really matter to Atemu, all that he knew was that his brother was afraid and therefore he had to comfort him and be on guard to make sure that what happened in their last foster families never happened again.

The counselor sighed once he realized that he wasn't going to be able to convince the Sennen's to change their mind. "Very well, since you've signed all the necessary paperwork we'll have the boys collect their belongings and then you can take them home today." Weevil said before rising to his feet and turning to leave the room, only to jump when he realized the two he had been going to fetch were sitting in the room and probably had been for quite some time.

"Atemu, Yami. How long have you two been sitting there?" Weevil asked.

Atemu glared at him, "Long enough bug boy." Atemu snapped.

"Then you know that the Sennen's have adopted your ungrateful asses and that you need to go and get your things." Weevil said.

Atemu's body tensed as he prepared for a fight, wanting nothing more than to knock that annoying councelor flat on his ass. However Yami tightened his arms around Atemu's waist and whispered in Atemu's ear, "Calm down Atemu. He's just trying to get a rise out of you but you're better than that."

Atemu sighed but nodded and he stood from the couch, Yami rising with him and headed to the door. Though Weevil wasn't done quite yet he had to add, "Try not to run away this time or put one of your parents in the hospital."

Atemu gritted his teeth but said nothing and instead marched out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. Atemu could feel that Yami was shaking slighlty and that pissed him off that Weevil had so flippantly brought up their last foster family where Atemu had indeed put that bastard in the hospital, though that had not been his intention. Oh no, Atemu's intention had been to put him six feet under. Would have too if that bastards bitch of a wife hadn't have dragged Atemu off him.

Atemu and Yami made their way back to their assigned room. It was really small but neither boy seemed to mind it too terribly much. Atemu frowned though when he realized that Yami's shaking instead of stopping had increased. Fuck.

Atemu quickly made his way over to the door and locked it before focusing entirely on his brother, who he could tell by the glazed look in his eyes was reliving what had happened. Atemu bit his lip slightly before he slowly walked over to his brother and lightly cupped his brother's face before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's.

Atemu felt Yami tense at first before he relaxed and began to press his lips against Atemu's. Atemu lightly prodded Yami's lips with his tongue asking for entrance which Yami immediately gave allowing Atemu to stroke along the inside of Yami's mouth. Atemu arm had snaked its way around Yami's waist whereas Yami's hand had buried themselved in Atemu's hair while he tried to pull his brother closer, groaning in pleasure that the feelings his older brother was causing him.

Soon however the two needed to break the kiss in order to breath and they stood gazing into each other's eyes, their foreheads pressed together while they caught their breaths. Once the two had caught their breaths Yami reached up and lightly stroked his brother's face before he whispered, "Make me forget Até. Make me forget."

Atemu always felt a bit guilty about doing this to help his brother but sadly it was the only thing that they had found that would work. And since no one else seemed to be willing to help Yami that meant that Atemu was the one who had to. He was the one who was there when Yami woke up screaming from a nightmare. He was the one who would help Yami overcome horrible flashbacks that get triggered by the simplest of things. He was the one who was keeping Yami from completely shutting down, from giving in. Hell, if Atemu didn't know better he'd say he was the only reason his brother was still alive even. Because thanks to that last bastard Yami had seriously considered suicide. Atemu shuddered when he remembered how he had to take the broken piece of mirror out of his brother's bloodied hand to keep him from slitting his wrists. That was an image he'd never be able to get out of his mind...though sadly it wasn't the only one.

And he would do anything for his brother. Absolutely anything.

Atemu squeezed Yami's hand and nodded and the two made their way over to the bed together. Yami lying down first, lying flat on his back. He looked up at Atemu and nodded which was Atemu's sign to join Yami on the bed.

Atemu climbed onto the bed and on top of his brother so he was directly over him their gazes locked. "I love you Yami." Atemu whispered.

Yami smiled and nodded in agreement, pure love and trust radiating in Yami's eyes. Atemu leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to his brother's, while his hands began unfastening Yami's jeans. Normally they would take as long as possible to do this but sadly now they were pressed for time so Atemu would have to be quick.

Once Atemu had Yami's jeans undone he slowly slid them and Yami's boxers down before he began undoing his own. Yami spread his legs to allow Atemu to settle in between Yami's thighs. Atemu reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out a condem. He wasn't taking any chances when it came to getting his androgynous brother pregnant. None at all.

Once the condem was in place Atemu slowly slid into Yami's female entrance, stilling once he was completely seated and not moving again until he had gotten the signal from Yami that it was okay to continue. Which Yami gave after a few moments taken to adjust.

Atemu began a slow gentle pace of thrusting in and out of this brother's body making them both moan in pleasure. Atemu leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's in a kiss filled with nothing but love and trust.

Once the kiss had been broken Atemu began to pepper kisses along his brother's face whispering, "You're a beautiful person Yami. I love you." This Atemu repeated over and over again like a mantra.

Soon Atemu felt his end nearing and he began to stroke up Yami's thighs which had always been very senstive for his brother. Yami reached his end first, Atemu could tell by the way Yami's walls had suddenly tightened around him, squeezing him, as well as the way Yami arched his body up against Atemu's.

Atemu then pulled out of Yami's body and rolled off his brother taking off the condem and throwing it in the garbage before he began to stroke himself to finish off himself. It didn't take Atemu more than two jerks with his hand to finish. Atemu wiped his hand clean with the worn blanket the orphanage had provided before redoing his pants, a brief glance at his brother showed that he was doing the same.

Once the two were redressed they quickly gathered up what few possession they had, which were mostly tattered cloths and Yami's sketch book. Atemu also grabbed a weathered book on Ancient Egyptian deities that was nearly falling apart he'd read it so many times. They placed all their stuff in a duffel bag that Atemu carried while he held Yami's hand firmly with the other before the two left that room for the final time and went to join their new 'parents'.

Hopefully this time things were going to be better but sadly Atemu wasn't really holding his breath. The saying is supposed to be 'third times the charm' not 'sixth times the charm.' He'd just have to make sure he was unguard. "Come on Yami, we don't want to keep them waiting." Atemu whispered.

Yami gave him a nervous smile but nodded and the two picked up the pace, soon seeing the Sennen's standing near the entrance waiting patiently for the two to arrive.

The Sennen's smiled at the boys kindly but neither brother was put at ease by that. Prospective parents always smiled nicely when you were at the orphanage. It was when they had you behind closed doors with no witnesses that you'd find out what they were really like.

Yami and Atemu followed the Sennen's out to their vehicle before the two boys climbed into the back seat and sat in silence for the long three hour ride to the Sennen's house which was a mansion build on the outskirts of Domino city.

Once they had arrived at the house they were shown inside and the Sennen's both smiling widely told them, "Welcome to your new home boys."

Chapter 1

Yami and Atemu made their way hand in hand down the empty corridor of Domino High towards the classroom that was listed on their timetables. Both were clad in the required Domino High School uniform. Yami wore his quite neatly whereas Atemu had his jacket undone.

Atemu paused just outside the door and turned to Yami, smiling at him reassuringly while he whispered, "Don't worry Yami, everything will be alright. I promise."

Yami smiled and nodded before he rose a hesitant hand and knocked on the door. The door was opened by an elderly gentlemen who glanced at the two boys in confusion before his eyes widened in understanding and he gestured for the two to come inside.

"Wait here." He said before he turned address the class. "Class, may I have you're attention please?" He waited for the noise to die down until the students were virtually silent before continueing, "We have two new students joining us today. Please be polite and give them a warm welcome."

He then turned to Atemu and Yami and said, "Now would please both of you introduce yourselves to the class. Tell us your names and a little bit about yourselves."

Out of the corner of his eye Atemu could see his brother paling slightly and he scowled before turning his attention onto the class, "My name is Atemu Sennen and this is my twin brother Yami. I'm the oldest of the two of us by about 20 minutes. The only thing you need to know about us is that we keep to ourselves and would very much appreciate it if you'd leave us alone. Oh, and you mess with me or my brother and I will not hesitate to kick your ass." Atemu said.

The teacher looked a bit shocked by Atemu's statement but chose not to comment and instead asked, "Yami, is there anything you would like to say?" Yami's eyes widened in fear before he quickly turned his gaze to the floor squeezing brother's hand tightly.

The teacher sighed, obviously Yami was afraid of public speaking. He then turned to the class and said, "Does anyone have any questions for these two?" Imediately several hands flew into the air. Atemu scowled at them whereas Yami continued too look at the floor.

"Yes." The teacher said pointing to one of the many students who had their hand raised. The selected student rose to his feet and said, "My name is Hiroto Honda and my question is are you two gay or something? Cause it's kind of weird to see you two holding hands like that." Honda said.

Atemu's scowl if anything deepened before he snapped, "Even if we were it certainly isn't any of your fucking business."

Honda looked at Atemu with an incredulous look on his face and mumbled, "Dude it was a joke." Before he took his seat.

Before the teacher could select another student Atemu turned to him and said, "We're not going to answer any of their stupid questions so stop letting them ask them and tell us where we can sit so we can get on with this stupid class."

The teachers eyes widened in shock before he said very annoyed, "You are pressing my patients boy. I am in charge here not you and if I decided that you would be up front all day answering questions then that would be what you'd do. However, you are right that we should be getting on with the lesson. Atemu, you take a seat next to Ishtar and Yami, you can go sit over in the corner by..."

"No, Yami will be sitting next to me." Atemu said hotly.

"He most certainly will not." The teacher said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. Yami is going to sit next to me and that is not open for discussion." Atemu snapped.

He then marched down the rows of desks until he came to one that was open and dropped his bag down beside it before turning to the girl sitting on the otherside and said, "Take your shit and go sit in the corner by the sleeping albino my brother is going to sit there."

The girl starred at Atemu in shock for a moment before Atemu walked over to her and grabbed her books off her desk and, while still holding Yami's hand marched over to the corner and dumped them on that desk. He then turned back to her and said, "Can you move the rest of your shit by yourself or do I have to move it for your lazy ass?"

"Now Mr. Sennen." The teacher said.

Atemu just turned and glared at him before returning his attention to the girl. "Move it. We don't have all day." He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Detention Mr. Sennen." The teacher said.

Atemu just rolled his eyes but other than that chose not to react to what the teacher said since it wasn't the least bit important. He instead continued to glare at the girl until she finally got up and cleared out her desk and walke away from it to take the seat by the window Atemu had dumped her books at.

Satisfied Atemu walked back over to his desk and sat down with Yami taking a seat at the girl's vacated desk. The teacher and Atemu glared at one another before the teacher decided to be a bigger person and stopped his starring contest with the child and instead began to teach his lesson.

For the most part the lesson proceeded with no problems that is until the teacher decided to ask Yami to answer his question. Yami didn't even glance up at the teacher in acknowledgement though he did pick up his pencil and begin to quickly write. Atemu glanced over and saw what Yami had written and once his brother had stopped writing stood up and said, "The answer is y=14x + 9."

The class all went "Oooo" when yet another glaring contest between Atemu and the teacher ensued.

"I did not ask you the question Mr. Sennen. I asked your brother." The teacher snapped.

Atemu opened his mouth to retort only to stop when another voice spoke up, "Since the correct answer was given I fail to see why you need to complain about it. Just do your job and teach this fucking class. You're 50 fucking years old, so stop acting like a child who didn't get their way."

Atemu's head whipped around to see who had spoken up and saw a tall brunet sitting at the back of the room with a laptop open on his desk glaring at the teacher with cold blue eyes which were filled with pure annoyance.

The teacher glared at the brunet for a few more minutes before he turned back to the board and continued the lesson.

Seto Kaiba smirked when he saw the old man concede though he was pleased that he had since his little contest with Atemu Sennen was getting way out of hand and had been starting to give him a headache. However, he was a bit curious about the two orphan boys behavior. And yes he knew they were orphans. Anyone who knew anything about the Sennen's knew for a fact that they didn't have any children so these two had to be adopted.

He wasn't an expert on psychology but he knew that for Atemu to be acting out like he was and for Yami to be silent then something bad had probably happened to them. The question was what. He knew it wasn't outlandish for foster children to have been abused. A great many of them wound up in orphanages because the government had taken them away from unfit parents who very easily could have abused them.

And from his own personl experience he knew that not everyone who took you in while you were an orphan was necessarily nice. The spent four years of his life in pure hell at the hands of his adoptive father Gozorboro Kaiba and that was proof enough of that.

Deciding that this lesson was a complete waste of time he decided to do a little hacking to find out about the boys' pasts. After all, he had nothing better to do.

The bell soon rang signaling the end of the first class which meant that all the students had a 20 minute break before their next lesson began.

Atemu stood up and stretched before he turned and held out his hand for his brother to take which Yami did. The two had barely stood up though before their classmates were on them like starving wolves on a fresh kill. All spouting off hundreds of questions. "Where did you move here from?" "Why did you move here?" "You're cute do you have a girlfriend?" "Why are you so quiet?" "Want to hang out sometime?" The list went on.

Atemu could feel Yami tensing and he scowled, tightening his grip on his brothers hand before he began to push his way through the crowd and towards the classroom door.

The two managed to escape from the classroom and made it out into the school courtyard where they plopped down beside an old Sakura tree, Atemu sitting with his back pressed against the tree itself, the bark digging slightly into his back with Yami leaning againt Atemu.

"You shouldn't have done that Atemu." Yami whispered after the two had sat in silence for a few moments.

"Shouldn't have done what Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Made the teacher mad like that." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "I wasn't going to let him seperate us and I sure as hell wasn't going to have him get on your case about not wanting to answer his stupid fucking question." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but said nothing more. Atemu suddenly stood up and said, "Yami, I'm going to go over to the vending machine and grab something to drink. Don't worry I'll be able to see you the entire time alright?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah Atemu thats fine, go and get a drink."

Atemu quickly ran over to the vending machine his hand digging in his pocket while he fished out a few hundred yen which he put into the machine glancing back over at his brother to see...a group of five students making a beeline for his brother.

Atemu immediately forgot all about his drink and instead started running back to his brother. Atemu got back to the Sakura tree at the same time the other group arrived. Atemu took a defensive stance in front of Yami his body tense, ready for a fight.

The only girl in the group, a brunet with shoulder legnth hair and blue eyes was the first to speak holding out her hand for Atemu to take. He didn't. "My name is Anzu Mazaki and I'm our class president as well as the head of the Domino High welcoming committee."

"Fuck off." Atemu hissed.

Anzu's smile visbly faltered but she seemed determined to accomplish whatever self appointed mission she had. "I just want to be friends." She said.

Atemu scowled and racked his brain for what it would take for these complete idiots to get the hint that he and his brother want to be left the fuck alone.

While Atemu's attention was focused on the annoying brunet whose life goal seemed to be to make friends with him another one of her group managed to slip around Atemu and get to where Yami was sitting. The blond rested a friendly hand on Yami's shoulder and said, "Hey."

Yami freaked. He leapt to his feet and latched onto Atemu. Atemu also reacted quickly, once he had realized what had happened he whirled around and punched the blond in the face, knocking him flat on his ass.

Needless to say Anzu and her friends didn't take to kindly to that. Not that Atemu cared.

"Just what the hell is your problem man?" Honda asked glaring angrily at the boy who had just hit his best friend for no fucking reason.

"I told you all to leave me and my brother the fuck alone. You're the idiots who didn't heed the warning so that blond idiot only got what he deserved." Atemu spat.

By this point the blond had also got to his feet and was cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST LEAVE THEM THE HELL ALONE!"

Anzu and the others turned to see the brunet from class who'd told the teacher off earlier marching towards them.

"Mind your own business rich boy." The blond said hotly.

"You should really learn to take your own advice you stupid mutt. You wouldn't have gotten hit if you'd left well enough alone."

"So you're saying that its okay to punch someone for trying to say hello, how the fuck is that fair?" Honda asked.

"I ain't no mutt rich boy." The blond shouted.

The brunet chuckled, "Could have fooled me." He said before turning to Anzu and said, "Oh and Mazaki not everyone on the planet wants to join your stupid friendship cult. It isn't the end of the world, now why don't you and the others just back off and leave the Sennen's in peace."

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" A boy with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and bright green eyes said.

Before the brunet could reply the shortest member of the group spoke up. This one surprised Atemu because he had tri-color hair just like they did accept he was a great deal shorter and didn't have the extra blond shooting up into the black. "Guys lets just leave them be. We can try and talk to them again later."

The group seemed appeased with that comment and all turned and left.

The brunet boy turned like he wanted to say something however stopped when he saw the two boys and turned to go back to his laptop. He'd try and talk to them another day.

Atemu had finally gotten Yami's death grip on him to loosen enough to allow him to turn around and face his brother who had buried his face in Atemu's chest and began to cry. Atemu held his brother close while he tried his best to soothe him.

Once he had gotten Yami pretty much calmed down he sat back down by the tree with Yami curled up against him. Atemu's hand absently rubbing soothing circles on his brothers back while he fished his new cellphone out of his pocket.

Before he was able to find his phone though he noticed that the cold calculating eyes of the brunet boy who kept standing up for them were glued on him and his brother and not focused on the laptop sitting on his lap. Atemu glared back at the boy and said, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The boy held up his hands in apparent surrender before turning his attention back onto his computer and whatever it was he was working on. Atemu's focus returned on trying to find his cellphone.

Once he had gotten the phone out he glanced briefly at his brother before he began to dial the only number he knew.

He placed the phone to his ear while he waited patiently for someone to answer. On the third ring he heard the booming voice of his adoptive father, "Aknamknon Sennen speaking."

"Yami and I are coming home now. It's been a bad day so far. We'll try again another day." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Atemu, you and Yami really need to stay for the whole day. You've been living with us for a month already. You really need to be in school." Aknamkanon said.

"I wasn't asking your permission. I was merely telling you what was going to happen." Atemu snapped.

Aknamkanon was silent for several minutes before he sighed once again and said, "Very well, I'll send a car to pick you boys up."

Atemu didn't reply but instead hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He turned to his brother to tell him what Aknamkanon had said about the car only to stop when he noticed that his brother had drifted off to sleep. Atemu smiled slightly and gently lifted his brother up and carried him to the front of the school where they waited for the car to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later the car pulled to a stop at the curb and Atemu climbed in with Yami still sleeping soundly in his arms.

A/N: Please review. I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2

Yugi Motou happily walked towards his families Game Shop smiling widely. He ran right up to his grandfather who was sweeping out front humming to himself. Yugi wrapped his arms around the eldest Motou in greeting.

The old man chuckled and said, "It's good to see you too Yugi. How was school?"

"School was good." Yugi said, pausing briefly before he thought to bring up the most interesting thing that had happened today, "Joey got punched by the new kid for no reason."

Solomon frowned and turned to look at his grandson, "Somehow I doubt that was the case Yugi. Mind telling me what exactly it was that Joseph did."

"Joey didn't do anything. Anzu, Honda, Me, Otogi and Joey all went up to welcome the new kids. While Anzu was talking to one Joey went up to the other and he flipped out and the first kid hauled off and punched Joey when all Joey did was say 'hi'. And then Kaiba shows up and starts telling US off like we did something wrong." Yugi said.

"Wait, theres two new kids? I thought you said there was one?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah theres two. Atemu and Yami Sennen. They're twin brothers only Yami doesn't talk for some reason and those two are always sticking together, holdng hands...its kind of weird if you ask me seeing as they're brothers." Yugi said.

"Sennen you say?" Solomon mumbled. He'd known Aknamkanon and Amara Sennen since they were high school students here in Domino. Now both in their fifties after Aknamknon had succeeded in his life dream of building a gaming company from the ground up he and his wife, Solomon guessed, had turned to fulfilling their other life long dream...to become parents.

Solomon remembered how heartbroken they'd both been when Amara had been involved in a car accident in her early twenties which not only cost her to lose their unborn child but also, due to the damage done to her body she was unable to bear children any longer. The last time Solomon had spoken to them the two had mentioned looking into adopting but that was a couple of months ago.

He mentioned to them different orphanages that were nearby that they could look into adopting from without having to go outside the country. Having been a social worker in the past he had warned them about what sort of pasts these children could be coming from and to above everything else be patient with them.

Solomon was drawn from his thoughts though when he heard his grandson speak up, "Though I do think its really weird that Yami doesn't talk. I mean, he can because the teacher wouldn't have called on him if he was mute. Besides, he doesn't have an interpreter which he would if he was deaf or mute. Hey, Grandpa do you think you could find out what is going on with them?"

Solomon frowned, "What do you mean Yugi?"

"I mean, you're friends with Mr. and Mrs. Sennen, can't you find out whats the story with Yami and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Solomon sighed, "I could but I don't see why I should seeing as how it isn't any of my business." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed dramatically before placing a hand on each of his grandfather's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Grandpa, some of the closest friends of yours just adopted kids, of course its okay for you to go over there and meet them."

Solomon sighed but he would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit curious about the boys his friends had adopted and if what Yugi said is true and that one of the boys was aggressive and the other silent he was also concerned about how his friends would be holding up. "Alright Yugi, I'll go over tonight and visit with them for a while. Think you can watch the shop for me while I'm gone?" Solomon asked.

Yugi's eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically, "You bet I can Grandpa."

Solomon chuckled, his grandson loved watching the shop for him since he made an hourly wage when he did and Solomon would also let Yugi take a cut of whatever it is he managed to sell. And, seeing as Yugi wanted to buy that new game system that was coming out he'd need that money in addition to his allowance. In fact if he didn't know his grandson as well as he does he'd think Yugi was only suggesting he go and visit the Sennen's so he'd have the chance to watch the shop.

Solomon handed his trusty broom over to his grandson and said, "Well I leave the shop in your capable hands young grasshopper, don't let me down." He paused dramatically before adding, "Or let me come back to find that I've been robbed blind."

Yugi laughed as well and said, "No problem grandpa you can count on me."

With an amused shake of his head Solomon turned and walked over to the family car, climbed in and drove over to the Sennen estate.

Once he'd parked the car he knocked on the Sennen's door to be greeted by the Sennen's butler. "Ah, Mr. Motou, good afternoon to you sir." The butler said with a bow.

Solmon smiled and said, "Good afternoon to you as well. Are Aknamkanon and Amara available?"

"Yes, they're upstairs. I'll go and fetch them for you, please come in and make yourself at home." The butler said, indicating for Solomon to go and take a seat in the sitting room.

Solomon nodded and wandered into the room sitting down on the plush sofa, his rear had hardly touched the cushion before a maid was at his side, "Would you like anything to drink sir? To eat?"

"Tea would be lovely thank you." Solomon said.

The maid nodded before she scurried off to go and fetch Solomon his tea. Solomon took the time he was alone to relax against the cushions as well as glance around the very familiar room. The walls were decorated with various trinkets the two had collected from their world travels as well as two large portraits one of which was a painting of Akamkanon and the other was of Amara.

Solomon wasn't left alone for long however before his friend Aknamkanon entered the room and plopped down, quite undiginified, in an arm chair across from Solomon his eyes closed in what Solomon guessed was exhaustion.

"I take it things aren't going well with the boys then." Solomon said as he accepted his tea from the maid who had returned.

Aknamkanon took a deep breath before he sat up straighter and said, "Things are rough but Amara and I have hope. We've made some progress in the last month but things are very frustrating."

"You have to be patient with them." Solomon advised.

"I am being patient. The youngest one refuses to talk, in fact he only just recently got to where he'll look us in the eye when we're speaking to him. The eldest one has a horrible attitude problem. He's rude, aggressive. Argh, there are so many times I just want to haul off and smack him." Aknamkanon said.

"Then why don't you?" Solomon asked. He may not agree with hitting a child often but that didn't mean that in the years he raised his grandson there weren't things Yugi did that Solomon didn't bend him over his knee for. Sometimes kids deserve it.

"Given what they've been through I don't think that would be wise." Aknamkanon said.

"Oh, and what have the boys been through?" Solomon asked, the social worker within him coming out, curious about the boys past. Also, if he knew what the boys had been through then perhaps he could help his friends in some way. Maybe provide some insight into the boys behavior.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Amara and I don't know much about their past. All we know is that they were taken away from their biological parents when they were 8 years olds when a teacher at their elementary school decided to call social services to check up on the boys since Yami had been getting steadily more and more withdrawn and Atemu had been acting out more and more often. Also, the boys would often come to school with cuts and bruises that most of the staff had written off as 'part of growing up'. So, social services had went to the home for a surprise visit and they had found the boys were being physically abused, Yami more than Atemu but Atemu was beaten too. By looking into the boys medical history they say that the abuse had been ongoing since the two were practically infants. They guess this since Yami ended up at the ER with a broken collar bone at three months old. Atemu was there too. Both boys were black and blue. For some reason the hospital hadn't reported the incident and they let their parents take them back home. Photos taken of the boys scars when they were put into the system show they are both practically riddled with scars. We were told that Atemu's fortunate to be alive when his father beat him with a baseball bat. Atemu had told doctors that his daddy attacked him with a bat because he was trying to protect his brother. They wrote Atemu off as a story teller trying to get attention. From that attack alone Atemu ended up with a fractured skull which to this day still acts up since he suffers from horrible reoccuring migraines, three broken ribs, a busted right wrist that was so bad Atemu now writes with his left since it still bothers him and a broken shin that was broken in so many places it took reconstructive surgery to fix. And that was when Atemu was 6."

Aknamkanon paused before continueing, "Their first foster family took the boys in after they'd only been in the system six months. However, Atemu and Yami ran away from them within a week. Atemu had a bleeding arm which the doctor removed several glass fragments out of. Both boys were also badly dehydrated and malnurished. Apparently the person who had taken them in only wanted to have them as a tax write off and had locked them up in the basement only giving them enough water to keep them alive. Not once were they fed. Yami still has the scars on his forearm from where he was so hungry he tried to eat his own skin. Atemu had broken a window in order for him and his brother to escape. They then walked five miles back towards the orphanage before they passed out alongside the road. They were found the next morning and taken to the hospital before they were returned to the orphanage."

"Oh god thats horrible." Solomon said. He had heard some horror stories but rarely did you ever come across a case this bad.

"That isn't the whole story my friend. Though they didn't tell us anything specific about the next two foster familes Atemu and Yami ran away from both of them within two weeks of being placed in their custody. We were told that it was just that they were runaways since there was nothing wrong with the families that took them in. The first one was when Atemu and Yami were 10, the next when they were 11. The final one however, brought the boys back to the orphanage themselves after they'd had the boys for a month. They had wanted to only bring Atemu back but to keep Yami but the boys refused to be seperated and the social worker had mentioned that day was the only time in all the years she'd known the boys that she'd heard Yami speak. He had said, "Don't take me away from my brother. Please don't take me away from my brother." So, both boys were brought back. We were told that Atemu had beat his foster father so badly he ended up in the hospital. They also had said that the attack was completely unprovoked. Atemu tells a different story. He claims, though that the man had raped his brother. Needless to say no one believes him. That was back when they were 13." Aknamkanon said.

Solomon just sat there for a moment while his mind absorbed what his friend had told him, afterall it was quite a lot to try and take in. "And how have the boys been for you so far Aknamkanon?" Solomon asked once he had gotten his voice to work.

Aknamkanon sighed again, "Well right now they've locked themselves in their room and as far as I know they've been locked in there since they came home early from school today. Atemu called me during break and informed me that they were leaving. I tried to reason with him that he and his brother should really give it a chance and try and stay for the whole day but they wouldn't have it. So, they left early. Amara and I have noticed some other strange behavior with them. For one thing is the whole thing with the bathroom. They go to the bathroom as a pair and they both go into the room and lock the door neither will come out until they are both ready. Also, they sleep together. Amara and I had set them up in the same room because we had thought they would be more comfortable that way at first but we had two beds set up there. However, every time we check on them in there they are both asleep on one bed. At first we thought it might have been because one of them had a nightmare, but its not. They go to bed together. And I'll admit it is frustrating that after all this time the most progress thats been made is that Yami will look us in the eye when we're talking to him. But that's it." Aknamkanon said.

Solomon opened his mouth to say something only to trail off when he noticed that Amara had walked into the room with a very disappointed look on her face.

"Couldn't get them to come out?" Solomon asked, guessing that was what Amara had been trying to do.

Amara glanced up at Solomon and said, "Actually, I wasn't trying to get them to come out. I was trying to get Atemu to tell me what had happened at school today that made them decide to come home. I mean Aknamkanon and I can't help them if we don't know what's going on."

"Well perhaps I can shed some light on the situation for you two." Solomon said.

Aknamkanon frowned, "You? How could you know what happened at school with the boys today?"

Solomon sighed, "When my grandson came home from school today he had mentioned an incident that happened during break which involved Atemu and Yami." Solomon said.

Amara sat down on the couch beside her husband and said, "What happened Solomon, they weren't hurt were they?"

"Oh no, they weren't harmed, though as I understand it Atemu gave Joey quite the shiner. You know how Yugi is friends with that Anzu Mazaki girl and the others. Well, they had decided that they were going to go and try and make friends with Yami and Atemu today. Joey apparently had, while Atemu was talking to Anzu gone over and said 'Hi' to Yami and Atemu ended up hitting him. Though, you must understand this is just what my grandson said and his explanation of the events which are biased towards Joey was prefaced by the statement 'Joey didn't do anything wrong'. What I would guess based on what you've told me about them combined with what Yugi said that Joey must have done something that Atemu perceived as being threatening to Yami and he reacted accordingly to that threat." Solomon said.

Solomon then paused before saying, "Would either of you be adverse to me possibly talking to Seto Kaiba about him helping you two? He was an orphan himself and I think that he might be able to help those two to adjust. Perhaps they'll be able to relate to him in a way that they can't relate to you or to other kids their age."

"Do you really think Seto Kaiba, the billionaire CEO of Kaiba Corporation would want to waste so much of a minute of his time on our sons?" Aknamkanon asked, his tone implying that the idea was absolutley absurd.

"He already has been. Yugi told me that during whatever happened at break occurred that Kaiba stepped in and told Yugi and his friends to leave Atemu and Yami alone. Kaiba knows those are two orphans and I think on some level he might have already connected with them. I believe that he most certainly would be willing to help. Would you give me permission to ask him?" Solomon asked, he wanted nothing more than to help his friends reach the two boys they had adopted, to get them to come out of their shells but the only way that was going to happen was for someone who was able to understand them got them to open up, only then could they begin to heal. And for some reason Solomon strongly believed that Seto Kaiba might be the person those two needed to open up.

Aknamkanon and Amara exchanged glances before they nodded their consent. They would be willing to try anything to help those boys and if Seto Kaiba could help then by all means let him help.

Amara glanced briefly at the clock and noted the time she turned back to Solomon and said, "It's getting late Solomon, would you like to stay for dinner? You can meet the boys to."

Solomon sighed, he really didn't want to impose on the family, however he was getting hungry and he was curious about the boys his friends had taken in. He'd heard what Aknamkanon and Yugi had to say about the boys but hearing is one thing, seeing is another. "Of course Amara, I'd love to stay for dinner, but only if you don't think it would be a problem."

"Of course it won't be a problem Solomon." Aknamkanon said he paused briefly and said, "Amara why don't you go on up and tell the boys its time for dinner while Solomon and I head into the dining room.

Amara smiled before she rose to her feet and headed towards the stairs.

Atemu and Yami were lying together on Atemu's bed. Atemu's eyes were shut and his head was resting in Yami's lap while Yami was lightly massaging his brothers temple, the lights were off and the blinds were shut and all was silent. This was the best way Yami knew of to help his brother with his headaches though very rarely were they in a place where they could do this for long without someone coming to disturb the atmosphere.

And as almost always happens there was a knock on the door. Atemu groaned but said nothing, both boys just hoping that whoever it was would go away and leave them in peace.

"Boys, I'm just up here to let you know that its time for dinner." Amara said.

With a sigh Atemu sat up and said, "We'll be down in a minute."

The two boys listened as her footsteps moved away from the door before they had faded away completely. They slowly got up and made their way towards the door. Yami, with his arm wrapped around his brothers waist, both for his own reassurance as well as to help steady his brother.

"Close your eyes Até you know the light makes your headache a ton worse. I'll guide you down the stairs." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head, "No, I want to keep my eyes open Yami. It isn't that I don't trust you because I do, you know that. I just don't want to risk something happening to you just because I didn't see a threat."

Yami sighed but knew that there was no convincing his brother otherwise so he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned the knob before inching the door open as slowly as possible in the hope of giving his brother's eyes a chance to adjust to the sudden exposure to light since he knew that a drastic exposure to that much light would be a lot more painful for Atemu than a gradual one.

Once the door had been opened all the way Atemu nodded briefly at Yami and the two made their way towards the stairs. Once the two had walked down the stairs and into the dining room Yami immediately felt Atemu tensing up.

"Até what's wrong?" Yami whispered.

Atemu didn't say anything he just continued to glare at whatever it was that had drawn his attention. Yami turned to see what had upset his brother so much only to freeze, his eyes widening when he saw a man they had never seen before sitting at the table talking with Aknamkanon without a care in the world.

Atemu removed Yami's hands slightly from around his waist allowing him to step more in front of his brother and block him from view while he began to back up until Yami's back hit the dining room wall.

By this point both men at the table had stopped their conversation and were both starring at the twins. Atemu glared at them while he and Yami edged there way to the table and took their seats, which happened to be the ones that were the farthest possible distance from the adults.

Atemu grabbed both his and Yami's plates and dished them out their food, serving Yami about half as much as he grabbed for himself since Yami never ate as much. The boys then both started to eat.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat and said, "Boys, I would like to introduce to you a good friend of mine, this is Solomon Motou, Solomon those are Yami and Atemu."

Atemu paused briefly in eating to glare at them before returning to scarfing down his food despite the fact that the mere smell of it made his stomach churn and the light was killing his head; after their first foster family Yami and Atemu never let food go to waste.

Once both boys had cleared their plates they both got to their feet and left the room without so much as a word or a backward glance.

Aknamkanon sighed as he watched the two boys leave before he turned to Solomon and said, "I'm really sorry about..."

Solomon just waved the apology off, "Don't worry about it, they're just shy and I am a complete stranger."

Solomon then stood and stretched, glancing over at the clock before looking back at his friends, "Well, I do hate to dine and dash but I did leave Yugi alone to manage the shop so I should probably be heading home. Thank you very much for dinner." Solomon said.

Amara and Aknamkanon both stood as well and said, "We'll walk you out Solomon."

When Solomon had just reached the door he said, "I'll call Kaiba tonight and ask him about helping."

Both Sennen's smiled at him and said, "Thank you Solomon."

With a final wave at his friends Solomon left the Sennen mansion and climbed back into his car and headed home. Once Solomon had parked the car he just sat there in his driveway for several seconds his mind rehashing everything he'd heard that evening before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kaiba's number.

Solomon had Kaiba's number because he had been a social worker assigned to the Kaiba brothers right before the death of Gozuburo. When he'd looked into everything he was shocked with what his colleague had turned a blind eye to. In order to begin to help the brothers out he had played a major part in getting Seto declared capable of not only taking care of himself but his brother as well.

However, Solomon still kept a close watch on the two brothers...if he didn't stop in and see how they were for himself the least he did was call them at least once a month. Retired or not he still felt that he owed it to the boys to make sure they were alright.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his home office starring fixedly at his laptop, however unlike he would be on most nights he wasn't looking at Kaiba corps stocks or the design proposal for a new high tech game. No, instead what he was starring at were Yami and Atemu's medical and social service records that he'd managed to hack into earlier today.

He'd already read what was written there twice but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to close the information out. He had thought he had it bad, apparently he didn't know what it meant to have it bad.

He was drawn from his musings by his cellphone ringing. Kaiba pulled the phone out of his pocket and starred at the caller ID for a second before flipping the phone open, "Kaiba."

"Yes Kaiba, its Mr. Motou."

"What the fuck do you want Motou?" Kaiba snapped he didn't really have the time nor the patients for a social call.

Kaiba heard Solomon sigh on the other end of the phone before he said, "I would like to ask you to help with something."

"And why the hell would I do something like that?" Kaiba snapped.

"Its not me you'd be helping, what the Sennen's and I would like you to do would be to help Atemu and Yami to adjust. They've been through a lot and we thought that..."

"I'll do it." Kaiba said, cutting the man off.

For a few seconds Solomon was silent, in fact Seto'd have thought he'd hung up if it wasn't for the fact that he could still hear the old man breathing into the phone. However, once he'd apparently gotten over his shock he said, "Thank you Mr. Kaiba, this means a lot to..."

Annoyed Seto said, "I'm not doing it for you and I'm not doing it for Mr. and Mrs. Sennen. The three of you can go to hell for all I care. I'm doing this for Atemu and Yami. Tell the Sennen's I'll be over at their mansion tomorrow at 4 o'clock sharp."

"Of course I'll..." Seto hung up the phone, he didn't really have patients to talk to the annoying old man, besides everything that had needed to be said had been to continue the conversation further would have just been a huge waste of time.

Seto placed his cellphone back into his pocket before he turned his attention back to the computer screen and hit the save button before closing his laptop. Clearly the boys came from a horrible past and both had problems because of that but he was determined to help them to get past what had happened because for them to do anything less would be to let those bastards win and orphans didn't do that.

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N:

Seto Kaiba- underlined text

Atemu Sennen- **Bolded Text**

Yami Sennen- _Italicized text_

Chapter 3

Seto Kaiba climbed out of his limo which had pulled up outside the Sennen Mansion. He glanced briefly down at his watch and saw that it was 3:58. He confidently strode up to the front door and knocked twice before the door was opened by the Sennen's butler.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, come in sir. Mr. and Mrs. Sennen have been expecting you." The butler said, showing Kaiba into the sitting room where Aknamkanon and Amara were both sitting, heatedly discussing Atemu and Yami.

"That boy really needs an attitude adjustment, if I tell him that he and his brother are going to school then they're going to school. He doesn't need to be giving me lip about it." Aknamkanon growled, apparently he was still angry about the fact that Yami and Atemu had not attended school today despite what their adoptive parents wanted.

"Now, Aknamkanon don't be angry at Atemu. He's been through a lot he'll calm down." Amara said.

Seto cleared his throat drawing the two adults attention onto him. Aknamkanon and Amara rose to greet him. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba we've been expecting you."

"Your butler informed me as much. Now, could one of you please show me where Atemu and Yami are?" Seto said, as always getting right to the point.

Aknamkanon frowned, "They're up in their room right now and I don't know if you'll be able to get them to open the door."

"That's fine all I need is for one of you to show me to where their room is and then leave me be. I'll take care of the rest." Seto said, annoyance beginning to seep into his voice.

Amara nodded and led the way up the stairs. She then came to a stop outside a closed door and said, "This is their room."

Seto nodded before he waved her away. She hesitated briefly before she turned and went back downstairs.

Seto for a few seconds just stood in the hallway while he thought about how he was going to do this. He didn't want to pound on the door and demand that they talk with him. With a sigh Kaiba sat down on the ground and opened his briefcase and pulled a piece of looseleaf paper and a pen. Perhaps writing a note and slipping it under the door would work.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write: Hello, its me from school. The one with the laptop. 

Seto glanced down at what he had written and after quickly rereading it was satisfied that that was an innocent enough way to try and establish contact without it seeming like he was trying to force the boys into interacting with him if they didn't want to. He rose his hand and lightly rapped his fist against the door to get their attention before he slid the piece of paper under the door. He then sat back and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before the piece of paper was slid back out to him from under the door. Seto picked up the piece of paper and read what had been written there: **The guy who told those morons to back off and then starred at me and my brother like we're a bunch of sideshow freaks. What the fuck do you want? **

Seto smirked in amusement when he saw what had been written before he wrote his reply: Ah, Atemu is it? I apologize. I didn't mean to stare.  He then slipped it back under the door. Normally he wasn't one to apologize to anyone however, unlike apologizing to someone like the mutt this didn't hurt his pride. Besides, this could actually do some good.

Less then a minute later the paper had been slid back under the door: **Yes, it's Atemu. Your apology doesn't mean much, we wouldn't have drawn your attention if you didn't think we were a bunch of freaks. You still haven't answered my question: what the fuck do you want? **

Kaiba sighed his hand resting on the bridge of his nose. He had offended them before he even started, how in the world was he going to fix this. He replied: I don't think you're freaks. I was drawn to you because I felt you two to be kindred spirits. I just want to talk. Kaiba glanced over at what he had written and bit back a snort when he had thought what almost anyone else would say if they had heard him talking about something like 'kindred spirits.' But he still liked the way he had worded that, afterall he was trying to forge a connection with these two, so he slid the paper back under the door.

It didn't take long before Atemu had replied: **Kindred spirits now thats a laugh. You think you have the slightest idea what Yami and I have been through? Don't make me laugh. **

Kaiba sighed, he'd have to word this carefully: The slightests idea? Yes. Do I know **everything** you and your brother went through? No, of course not. I'm not trying to compare myself and my own situation to yours. I was just saying that I felt a connection. Again Kaiba had to bite back a snort while he slid the paper back under the door. If anyone else read that they'd swear he was going soft.

The piece of paper was soon returned and Kaiba's eyes widened when he noticed that the handwriting this time was different then the last couple of replies. This one read: _What sort of stuff do you know about? _Yami, the silent Yami was communicating with him as well.

I was in foster care myself with my little brother, Mokuba, who I protected with every once of my being. So, I have an understanding of the system. No doubt you saw the darker sides of it too...I too was taken in by a bad natured foster parent... but I suppose you meant you wanted to know what I know about you two specifically. Kaiba slid that back under the door.

When the paper was returned this time there were two written replies, not just one: **You expect us to just tell you everything just because you were in foster care to. Ain't happening. **

_Sorry about my brother. He can be a jerk when he wants to be. But, yes I wanted to know what you knew about us specifically. _

Seto smiled slightly, now he was certain that both Yami and Atemu were communicating with him from behind the safety of a closed door.

Ah, I see. I had hoped that by saying a little about my brother and myself would make you two understand that I don't think you're freaks. About you two specifically? I know the circumstances under which you were originally placed in the foster care system. I also know about your time with the four foster familes, the conditions as well as your treatment in the system in general. I know some pretty classififed stuff. And don't worry, I'm not always the most charming person either. Especially not if I percieve someone as bothering my brother or trying to mess with me. 

Again, when the paper was returned there were two different responses:

_What about our foster families? Do you know about the last one? No one would believe us. _

**Damn Straight you fuck with my brother you fuck with me and you don't want to fuck with me. **

Seto chuckled slightly when he realized the two brothers were each replying to completely different parts of his statement. He decided to write two seperate responses.

Yes I believe you. There were medical records recording what had happened. You were brave to have spoken up. 

I completely agre. If my adoptive father had been doing to my brother what he had been doing to me for four years I wouldn't have waited that long to kill him. 

**You killed him. I wish I had killed the bastard who'd rape my brother every morning for nearly a month either while Yami was taking a shower or while I'd be in the shower. I would have killed him if that damn bitch hadn't dragged me off his sorry ass. **

_If thats true then why didn't they press charges? And why did they keep calling me a liar? I thought it was their job to protect us? Not to sweep things under the rug and act like nothing had happened. _

Yes but then you'd be sent to jail. Then who'd be there for your brother? You did the best thing you could, you got the two of you out of there. I was able to make it look like an accident. 

I don't know, it would reflect poorly on the orphanage, your social worker would have probably been fired for not doing her job if word got out that they had let that happen. No one ever wants to believe kids. It's a crooked system. 

**Lucky you. All I managed to do was break his fucking jaw and jam a piece of broken glass up where the sun don't shine. Gave that bastard a small taste of what he'd put Yami through. Yami still has nightmares about that SoB. The bitch stopped me before I was able to bash his head in. **

_That's what Atemu said but it still doesn't make it right. _

I'm not surprised about the nightmares. I have them too...at least he has you. 

It **doesn't **make it right, I know. This can be a cruel world sometimes, okay a lot of the time, 

**Yeah, I try to help him through them. I'm the only one whose ever been there for him. I was there with him through the aftermath of all that. Not to mention to help him deal with the fucking miscarriage that came five months later. But I also understand that stometimes what I have to do to help Yami people won't approve of. I've had sex with my brother to help make him forget. YOU CAN'T TELL ****ANYONE**** THAT! I only do that when the nightmares or flashbacks are really bad and Yami asks me to. Sadly, I'm probably the only person Yami will ever trust like that. **

_Well, I guess this is one of those things where I have to listen to those priests and just forgive him. For some reason though I just can't. Did you ever forgive your foster father? We've said a lot about what we went through. You've got me curious about your own experience. _

Seto's eyes widened when he read the last two replies. That was not something he had expected to be told but he had sworn to himself that he wasn't going to judge them and he was going to stick to that.

It goes without saying that I won't. You did what you had to do to help and protect him. I would be the last person to fault you for that. 

No, I never forgave him and I probably never will. He taught me some things like self reliance for one but my foster father was a bastard plain and simple. I was treated like an animal mentally and emotionally. I was also sexually abused the last couple months. But I had a little brother who needed me so I pushed all that hatred below the surface. You NEVER have to forgive him, not ever. I just hope you can turn your experience into a way to strengthen yourself, that would be the best way to gain a victory over him. 

_You mean that I should stop hiding behind my brother? I've tried that but I just can't. Guess that means he's won huh? It's time like this I wish I could be stronger like Atemu. I am sorry about what happened to you. Is your brother okay? You've said that was only done to you. _

**Good you better not. I am surprised you aren't judging me for that. But based on what you've said you'd do the same for your brother (if the situation called for it.) **

Seto's eyes widened when he read Yami's response. That wasn't what he'd meant at all. Shit he had to fix this.

I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean it like that. He hasn't won. You don't need to abandon the protection that your brother gives you. You can only do what feels okay for you. You have been through a lot and people deal with that in different ways. You could have given up completely and died, many do but you didn't, so no, he hasn't won. I thank you for your kindness. From anyone else I'd say I didn't need your pity but it means a lot 'reading' it from you. And no, my brother didn't receive the same treatment and he's a very happy, innocent little kid. He'd doing just fine. 

If the situation called for it, yes you're right I'd do anything for him. Don't worry I won't tell a soul anything that we say here unless you two allow it. 

**You aren't to tell a soul anything that's been written here. My brother and I are trusting you. Don't make us regret it. **

_That's what Atemu keeps telling me. But that doesn't mean that I want to be cowering behind him all my life. My brother is a wonderful person who will make someone very happy if given the chance. And as for my sympathy despite having been through some bad stuff I still know that others have had it bad too, maybe worse. Though I am glad to hear he didn't hurt your brother. No child deserves to go through that. As for what you can tell people I would prefer you don't tell people what Atemu and I have said. However, can you tell the Sennen's that I am trying and I'm (and Atemu is too despite his attitude) extremely grateful for everything they've done for us? _

Seto smiled slightly when he had read Yami's reply. Yami really was a good person and it saddened him to think that because of some sick people who had hurt him in the past that people wouldn't get to know him.

Absolutely Atemu, I wouldn't dream of it. 

That is good that you want to be independent, but you don't have to rush it. You could talk to Atemu about this and find a way. You are already improving, you're communicating with me. I am extremely grateful and humbled that I have earned your and Atemu's trust. You have a good, kind heart Yami. That is something that you have held on to through everything you've been through. I agree with you 100 percent no child should ever go thorugh what we've been through. Don't worry I won't tell anyone anything, but I will relay your message to the Sennen's, it would mean a lot to hear that from you. 

_I've just realized that Atemu and I have been talking to a complete stranger. So, could you tell me your name or at least what you'd like to be called? And yes, I strongly believe that. As for my kind heart, Atemu has also said he's glad I haven't lost that or my passion for drawing and painting. He says that shows that despite what they did to my body that proves they haven't killed my soul. _

Seto smiled when he read that. He really liked Yami. Atemu was a jerk, but then again so was he. But, Yami, Yami was special. He had no problem seeing why Atemu was so determined to protect him. The more he got to know about him Seto felt that desire building as well.

Ah, so you like to paint and draw? I'm sure you're great at it. I'd love to see some of the things you've done sometime. I think its good that you didn't let your experiences destroy who you are, that would be a horrendous loss as far as I'm concerned. The world has a ton of horrible people in it already, we can't afford to lose the few true good souls around and from what I've gotten to know from communicating with you I don't doubt that you are one such soul. In some ways I think you are stronger than I am...I let my bastard of a foster father take my ability to relate to others, my ability to socialize...to connect. You and Atemu are the first people other than my brother I've ever talked to like this. I agree that it is interesting that we've been writing so long and all you know me as is 'that kid with the laptop.' My name is Seto. 

Seto reread what he had written and he knew that he probably shouldn't have said half of it. Just like he shouldn't have given Yami his first name. No one called that except his brother but for some reason to do anything else felt wrong. Writing to Yami and Atemu like this was actually almost theraputic in a sense and he hoped it was for them as well. With a small smile on his face he slid the paper back under the door.

_Thats a nice name. 'The hidden one' if I remember correctly. It suits you just as dark one or shadow suits me. For there are times it seems that all I am is Atemu's shadow. As for my drawings I don't think they're really that good though my brother says they're better than photos. Maybe I'll let you see them if you come back and talk with us again Seto. As much as I love my brother its nice to communicate with someone else. _

You're more than just your brother's shadow 'dark one' you are your own person. We're all our own worst critics. I'm sure your pictures are amazing and I'd be honored to see them if you two would have me back sometime. Yes, I'm sure it is nice communicating with someone else. Despite how much I love my own brother I too desire someone else to communicate with. 

Seto reread what he had said as well as what Yami had written, for some reason he couldn't let Yami just think of himself as Atemu's shadow. He was mildly surprised when he'd read the last line he'd written 'I too desire someone else to communicate with.' He had said to communicate with but for some reason that seemed to not have been what he'd meant by that. He felt that he had connected with Yami on a level that he had never dreamed of connecting with anyone else on. He desired to communicate with Yami yes, but he also wanted to help Yami get better. And maybe...one day he could possibly have more with Yami. Seto quickly shook his head at the thought, no he shouldn't be thinking like that. Though, he did like the thought of finding someone like Yami...if there was such a person. With a sigh he slid the paper under the door, smiling to himself when he felt another hand settle on the paper before he'd finished sliding it under the door.

_You're probably wondering where Atemu is. He'd right now resting his eyes. He gets migraines. Bad ones and right now he has a horrible one. And I do understand that I'm a seperate person from my brother its just other people who seem to forget that especially since I don't talk. But we would like to talk to you again sometime, though sadly it will probably be some time before I'll be able to talk to you verbally. Old habits die hard as the saying goes and when you're beaten everytime you make a sound for seven years because you don't sound like a boy it makes talking to others hard for me. _

Seto's eyes widend when he read what Yami had written. That Yami had been beaten everytime he made a sound because he didn't sound like a boy. No wonder he didn't want to talk to people. No one would if they'd been through that. Then again it would make if Yami ever did speak with him that much more special.

Ah, I understand. I'm sorry you went through that. Feel free to take your time before verbally talking to me. I'm sure you have a fine voice Yami. Also, tell Atemu that I'm sorry to hear about his migraines. Do you want me to grab some medicine for him? I get them from time to time myself. 

_No, he won't take anything. He seems to think that if he does he won't be able to protect me. However, it is getting late and you should probably be getting back to your brother. Maybe we can do this again? And about my voice...you sound like Até. _

Seto couldn't help but feel a bit sad when he saw that Yami had mentioned the time, but a glance down at his watch showed he had been writing back and forth to the twins for more than four hours. But for some reason he didn't want to stop. However, he wasn't going to force Yami to continue if Yami wanted to stop, which clearly he did if he was bringing up the time.

Yeah, I probably should get going. Mokuba will be wondering where I've been. How does tomorrow sound? Hopefully Atemu will be feeling better then. Tell him to take Excedrin, it works wonders and you stay alert. I'd gladly do this again, it's been a pleasure meeting the both of you. 

_I'd like that. Well, I'll let you take care of your brother and I'll care for mine. Until tomorrow. _

Until tomorrow. 

Seto slid the paper back under the door before he stood up, he spoke for the first time that evening and said, "Keep the papers. I'll be back tomorrow at about 1."

There was no reply but then again he wasn't expecting one. With a smile on his face he made his way down the stairs.

He walked down the stairs and back into the sitting room to see Mr. and Mrs. Sennen sitting on the couch sipping tea, both of them looked up when they saw him walk into the room.

"How did it go Mr. Kaiba?" Aknamkanon asked.

"It went well." Seto said, he wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to tell them. Before the Sennen's could ask him anymore questions he said, "Yami wants you to know that he is trying as well as that he and Atemu are both very grateful for everything you've done for them both."

Mr. and Mrs. Sennen were both shocked by what Seto had said. Seto turned away when he had noticed that there were tears gathering in the corners of Mrs. Sennen's eyes. It was time for him to be heading home.

He began to walk out of the room, pausing briefly to say over his shoulder, "I'm going to be coming back tomorrow afternoon to talk to them some more." And with that being said he left.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N:

Seto Kaiba underlined text

Yami Sennen _Italicized text _

Chapter 4

Yugi was sitting relaxing with his friends underneath a Sakura tree when he suddenly brought up something he had been thinking about for awhile, "Hey guys, what do you think about the Sennnen boys?"

Ryou, who had been sick the day Atemu and Yami had been there shrugged, "Well Yugi, I've never seen them before so I don't know. However, Bakura likes them. He was laughing his ass off on the phone with Marik talking about how 'finally someone had the balls to stick it to the teacher. I'll admit the new kid is a bit of a wierdo, but I like his style.'"

"Well I think he's just a punk who needs to be taught a lesson." Joey said suddenly.

"JOEY!" Anzu and Yugi both shouted, while Anzu furthered her point by smacking Joey on the shoulder.

"What? What'd I do?" Joey asked.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about someone you don't know." Anzu said.

Yugi nodded.

"No guys I agree with Joey, I mean what the hell? Joey says hi to the silent one..."

"He has a name!" Yugi snapped.

Honda ignored him and said, "And Mr. Macho turns around and hits him for no reason. I agree he's a punk who needs to get his ass wooped."

Anzu smacked Honda as well, "You guys are terrible."

"You know," Duke suddenly said, "I may not think that what Akemu...

"ATEMU, A**T**EMU with a T." Yugi corrected.

"Sorry. As I was saying, I may not think that what Atemu did was right but the real freak was that silent kid."

"WHO HAS A NAME!" Yugi shouted.

Duke ignored him, "I mean really, first off the kid doesn't talk. It's almost like he's hoping to be accepting into a miming school and then he totally freaks out when Joey innocently rested a hand on his shoulder. I mean was I the only one who noticed that kid looked like he was crying?"

Honda and Joey both nodded before Joey added, "Yeah I real little sissy if you ask me."

Yugi had enough and he got to his feet, picked up the gaming magazine he'd brought out to read and smacked Joey, Honda and Duke with it.

The three boys glared at him, "Seriously Yug, what the hell is your problem?"

"Yeah, what the hell Yugi?"

Yugi glared right back at the boys and said, "I have several problems. The first one is: 'The silent kid' has a name. His name is Yami, Y-A-M-I, **YAMI**! Second of all how the hell can you three just declare him a sissy when you don't know anything about him. Huh?"

Anzu nodded, "I agree with Yugi. You three are being incredibly unfair."

Ryou nodded and added, "I may not have met the boys but I too think you're misjudging them. I mean, I was quiet when I first moved here and I stuck to myself for a while, only really talking to my brother but that didn't make me a sissy. He's probably just shy."

Duke rolled his eyes, "We didn't say he was a sissy because he was quiet. We said he was a sissy because he started bawling his eyes out like a little baby when Joey put his hand on his shoulder."

This time it was Ryou, Yugi and Anzu who glared at him for a second before Ryou continued, "And you shouldn't just label someone you don't know. There is most likely an underlying reason for the way Yami acted."

Yugi and Anzu nodded in agreement.

The three boys glanced at one another before as one they slumped back, Joey spoke up and said, "You know what, whatever, I'm not going argue with you guys about the new kids."

And with that the subject was dropped.

However, Yugi couldn't get the boys out of his mind. He had asked his grandpa when he got back home what he had found out about the boys but his grandpa hadn't really said too much, though sadly what little he did say spoke volumes.

_Flashback _

Solomon walked into the Game Shop to see his grandson sweeping up. Yugi looked up when he heard the bell chime signialing his grandfather's arrival and smiled, "Hey Grandpa, did you have a nice time visiting the Sennens?"

Solomon nodded, "Yes Yugi, I did."

Yugi set the broom aside before turning his attention back to his grandfather, "So, grandpa...did you find anything out about the boys?" Yugi asked.

Solomon sighed but slowly nodded, "I did Yugi. Aknamkanon gave me Atemu and Yami's story."

Yugi bit his lip. He wanted his grandpa to just tell him what he'd found about about the boys but the tone his grandpa had used told Yugi that whatever his grandfather had found out it hadn't been good.

Yugi sighed before he said, "Its bad isn't it?"

Solomon nodded. Bad didn't really begin to describe what Yami and Atemu had been through, the word Hell almost doesn't seem to fit but it was a lot closer to describing what had happened than a weak general word like bad.

Yugi sighed again before saying, "They were abused weren't they?" Yugi hated to ask such a thing and the mere thought of someone going through any kind of abuse was horrifying to Yugi, not to mention something he couldn't understand. He never was able to understand why anyone, let alone a parent, would willingly harm their child.

Solomon sighed but didn't respond and instead wrapped his arms around his grandson.

Yugi just let his grandpa hug him. His grandpa always did this after he heard about something terrible happening to a child.

_End Flashback _

Yugi really wished to find some way to help the boys.

"Hey Yug, what do you say about going to the aracade? I mean it is a half day today so we'll be able to spend most of the day there." Joey asked.

Yugi almost said yes but then he stopped to think and he came up with a way that was a lot better to spend his time than at the aracade, "Sorry Joey, I can't. I promised my grandpa that I'd help him out around the shop. Raincheck?"

Joey grinned and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "Ah no worries Yug. I'll just have to be satisfed with kicking Honda's and Duke's butts."

Yugi chuckled.

Joey then released Yugi and headed off down the road towards the arcade, Honda and Duke on his shook his head at his friends antics before he turned to go towards home only to stop when he noticed that Anzu and Ryou were still standing there.

Anzu crossed her arms and said, "Alright Yugi spill it. Unlike those three **we **aren't idiots. You don't have to help your grandpa out at his shop. So, what are you really going to do."

Yugi sighed before he said, "Well, I was going to go over to the Sennen's house to try and talk to Atemu and Yami. Try and get to know them...help them. I know its probably a long shot but I want to try."

Anzu smiled at Yugi and said, "I figured it was something like that. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Yugi nodded and turned and took off down the road, Anzu and Ryou jogging behind him.

Ten minutes later the trio arrived at the Game Shop and headed inside. Solomon raised a hand in acknowledgement but said nothing else to the three since he was in the middle of helping a customer.

The three teens headed upstairs. Yugi dropped his bag on the ground next to the door before he walked into the kitchen, Ryou and Anzu followed him.

"Yugi, I thought you said we were going to the Sennens." Ryou said.

"We are." Yugi said before he grabbed the phone. "But I'm going to call the Sennen's first."

"Wise move Yugi." Anzu said.

Yugi nodded before he turned his attention to the phone. He dialed the Sennen's home number and waited until someone picked up. He didn't have to wait long before someone answered.

"Sennen residents."

"Yes, this is Yugi Motou. Can I please speak with Mr. or Mrs. Sennen?"

"Ah, yes sir. Please hold."

A few seconds later another voice came onto the phone, "Hello?"

"Mr. Sennen, it's me Yugi."

"Ah, Yugi. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if me and a couple of friends of mine could come over this afternoon? We want to talk to Atemu and Yami."

Aknamkanon paused for a moment before he said, "Well, Yugi I'm not sure about that."

"That's alright." Yugi said, though you could clearly hear he was disappointed.

"You know what, yes Yugi. You and your friends can come over. Kaiba spent four hours visiting with the boys yesterday so I don't see any harm in you coming over as well."

Yugi smiled widely, "Thank you very much Mr. Sennen. We'll be over in about an hour."

"That's fine."

With that being said the call was concluded. Yugi turned to Anzu and Ryou and said, "He said we can come over. I told him we'd be there in an hour. I hope that's alright with you guys."

"That's fine Yugi, so what are we going to do for an hour?"

Yugi grinned before he turned and headed upstairs to his room, "I got a new video game yesterday that you guys will love."

Seto Kaiba climbed out of his limo once it had pulled to a stop in front of the Sennen's mansion. He was really looking forward to communicating with Atemu and Yami once again.

He walked up the steps leading to the mansion and knocked twice on the door before the butler answered it.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. Mr. and Mrs. Sennen have been expecting you." The butler said.

Seto brushed past him and into the house. He didn't wish to visit with Mr. and Mrs. Sennen so instead of following the butler into the sitting room he instead headed for the stairs. He walked briskly up the stairs before he came to a stop outside Yami and Atemu's door. He sat down on the ground and looked at the door before his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a piece of paper folded in half being slid under the door.

Seto picked up the piece of paper and smiled slightly when he noticed his name written in neat cursive handwriting on the front of the paper. _Seto. _

Seto unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Seto, _

_I hope you and your brother had a wonderful evening together. Atemu's migraine was a bad one which means nausea comes with it. He ended up sick until about 10 this morning though he insists that he is feeling a bit better now. _

_The Sennens have left Atemu and I alone this morning though I have heard them mention something about a boy named Yugi coming over later today. Do you know him? Because we would both be very disappointed if we couldn't visit with you today because of him. _

_I was looking back over the notes we were writing yesterday and I saw that Atemu had mentioned the miscarriage I had and I must admit I was surprised that you didn't ask the 'how is that possible?' question. That leads me to believe that you either already knew or don't want to pry. Well the reason is I'm androgynous, thought the doctors used a different term for it. _

_Anyway, write something when you get this and with any luck Atemu will be awake by then. _

_Yami._

_P.S. Oh and if you are still interested in seeing my pictures I dug out my sketch book so I could show you. Though I have to warn you they suck. _

Seto read over the note Yami had written for him and smiled before he folded the paper back up and slipped it into his pocket and headed downstairs. The fact that Yami said Yugi was coming over today concerned him since he had little doubt that Yugi came to visit with Atemu and Yami and he didn't want Yugi to make things worse, although he knew that wouldn't be Yugi's intention.

Seto walked down into the Sennen's sitting room and was mildly surprised to see Yugi sitting there drinking a cup of tea with the Sennen's joined by Anzu and Ryou.

"What the hell are you doing here Motou?" Seto snapped, immediately drawing everyone's attention onto himself.

Yugi set his tea cup on the coffee table before he said, "I want to talk to Atemu and Yami, to get to know them better. I know they went through some bad stuff and..."

"You know? Don't make me laugh Motou. You don't know shit about those two so don't talk like you do. I recognize that you want to help but you can't. So, take your little friends and go do whatever it is you do with your time. If Yami and Atemu are ready to talk to you then they will make the first move. Let them come to you, don't force yourselves on them because in the long run that will do more damage then help." Seto said.

"Now Mr. Kaiba." Amara scolded.

Seto snapped his eyes onto her and her husband, "Look, I'm here to help them and I don't appreciate you trying to jeopardize everything by forcing them to socialize. You two at the very least have a basic understanding of what they've been through so I'd like to think you wouldn't want to make things worse."

Anzu, not to mention Aknamkanon looked like they wanted to say something however they were all surprised when Yugi got to his feet and said, "I understand. I just wanted to help, however if you think that it'd be best if I backed off then I will." He then turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Sennen and said, "Thank you both for the cup of tea. It was nice catching back up with you two."

He then headed out of the room, Ryou and Anzu rising and following him. They may have all thought that Seto was being incredibly rude but they also recognized that he too was trying to do the right thing and so they would allow him to take the lead on this, especially since the Sennen's had already said he'd made some headway.

Without another word Kaiba turned and made his way back up to Atemu and Yami's room.

He sat back down in front of the closed bedroom door and pulled a fresh sheet of paper out of his briefcase and began to write.

Good Afternoon Yami. Thanks for the note. My brother and I had a very nice evening together. I'm sorry to hear that Atemu's migraine was so bad. Is he really feeling better? Or is he just saying it to make you feel better? I'm glad that YOU actually iniatiated communication today. That's fantastic. As for Yugi, he was the kid who looked a bit like you and Atemu that you saw at school. He was here with a couple of friends of his but you don't need to worry since they already went home after visiting with Mr. and Mrs. Sennen for awhile. Yes I was aware that you are a hermanphrodite, that might have been the term the doctors used and it was mentioned in your medical records. But you're right I didn't want to pry. I am however sorry that you went through all of that. And yes Yami, I'd love to see your drawings. I'm sure they're fantastic. 

Seto glanced back over what he had written to make sure that he didn't step over lines. He smiled when he again thought about that Yami had started the conversation with him today. Not to mention that he had said he would have been disappointed if they couldn't talk. He may have been reading too much into it, but to him it sounded like Yami genuinely wanted to talk to him. He quickly shook his head to get the stupid lovesick teenager thoughts out of his head. He was just here to help Yami...not to fall for him. Even though it seemed like he was anyway. With a final shake of his head he slid the paper under the door. Now all he could do was wait.

Seto was surprised however when instead of a piece of paper being slide under the door instead he noticed the door open. Seto glaned up and saw Yami pulling open his door. He could also see Atemu laying on a bed not far from the door. He was very clearly awake and watching closely every move his brother made.

Yami smiled shyly at Seto before he took a couple of hesitant step forward and handed Seto a small stack of pictures as well as a handwritten note. Seto reached out and accepted the stack of papers from Yami. For a moment both of them just held on to the stack like they didn't know what to do. Seto just looked at Yami who shyly met Seto's gaze with his own. Seto could see that he was nervous about meeting his gaze but he also could see what he would guess was determination. It made his heart swell to see that Yami was trying so hard.

However, Atemu cleared his throat suddenly and the moment was gone and Yami quickly let go of the stack and walked silently back into his room and sat down just inside the door. However, Seto was very pleased to see that Yami left the door open.

Seto then looked down at the stack of papers Yami had handed him. On top of the stack was a written note by Yami. Seto set that aside and instead turned his attention to the other papers in the pile.

The top picture on the pile was clearly a drawing of Atemu. The colored drawing focuses on Atemu's face only. His eyes are flashing with the anger that Atemu quite often shows others, however what was most interesting about the picture itself was the way Yami had drawn him. Yami had drawn him as a...Pharaoh surprisingly enough.

The second image was quite interesting. In the background of the picture was very clearly Domino City, Seto could clearly see that because he could recoginze among other buildings his own company's headquarters prominently shown in the image. However, the focus of the picture was not on Domino but rather the very large, very accurately drawn Slifer the Sky Dragon.

The third drawing was not only the smallest in scale but it was also clearly the most looked at of all the drawings since it was pretty creased. It was a beautiful sketch of Yami himself. Seto loved how Yami was able to capture his kind nature the eyes, not to mention the smile he'd drawn.

The next three were, wow. However, unlike the first three these were no longer drawings but rather paintings. The first painting was a scene of a stream flowing in a path it seemed to have carved between two grass covered hillsides. The next painting was a beautiful scene of a large water expanse. Above the water you could see a sillouhetted bird flying. The bird seemed to glow with the sun light that was shining from above it. And the final painting was an amazing piece that showed a old traditional japanese mansion type building in a fantasy type setting.

For a few moments could only stare. He glanced up at Yami and saw that Yami was biting his lip slighlty and lowering his gaze. He quickly set the pictures aside and picked up the note Yami had written him.

_Glad to hear that you and your brother had a good evening and yes Atemu is feeling better. As for my pictures...the first one is of Atemu. I drew him as a pharaoh because for some reason to me he always seems regal...powerful. Also, my brother loves anything that deals with ancient Egypts so it just...fit I guess you could say. The second one was based on a dream I had of Slifer the Sky Dragon attacking the city. The third one, as you can probably can tell, it a quick sketch I did of myself...nothing special though Atemu absolutely loves that one. The next one was my first attempt at painting though I believe the next two to be a lot better I still recognize that they suck. _

For a few seconds Seto just starred at the paper before he picked up his pen and began to write. Yami, these are...I can't even describe it...absolutely astounding will have to do. I am at a loss for words and that NEVER happens. They are all amazing! I've never seen better. Each one has something different that I love about it. I especially like the one of you. The picture you drew of your brother as a Pharaoh was also stunning and your drawing of Slifer is better than the one on the card! I think Kaiba should fire his current artist and hire you. Your 'first attempt' was an absolute resounding success! It reminds me of a place my brother and I used to go to with our parents before they died. I love the one with the ocean and the dove in front of the sun with the beams radiating from it. I absolutely love the ocean. As for your last one, the one with shrine on the cliff with the waterfall, the fog and the birds flying and the hazy sun was absolutely stunning. They are better than photo's. I don't know if mere photos could capture so much soul as you captured in your are along with the exact detail. You are very gifted indeed. Thank you very much for sharing these with me. Also, it is nice SEE you can your brother again. 

Seto slowly crawled forwad since he didn't want to give the impression of towering over Yami. He lightly placed his hand on Yami's knee which made Yami snap his head up and lock his eyes with Seto's. Seto smiled at Yami, his hand moving off Yami's knee and instead lightly cupping the side of Yami's face. He had to fight against the urge to chuckle when he noticed how Yami blushed at the contact. Seto then handed Yami the back the note before he removed his hand from Yami's face and crawled back to the place he'd been sitting.

He watched at Yami's eyes moved back and forth as he read what Seto had written before he picked up a pen and began to write his reply. He loved watching all the little expressions Yami made while he kept looking back at the note. The way his brow would wrinkle while he thought about what to write as well as the way he blushed slightly while rereading the note.

Yami then set his pen aside and rose to his feet and walked back to Seto and handed him the note before he retreated back to his spot just inside his room.

_The one with the dove was based on my interpretation of the bible story of Noah's Arc. The part where the dove goes looking for a sign of land and that the flood is over is the scene I chose to try and depict. But really, you don't need to lie to me...I mean come on...Kaiba hire me as an artist...that would never happen. You can keep any one of those you want...except the sketch of me. Atemu carries that one in his wallet. _

Ah, yes I know the story, I think that was a fantastic rendition of it. And I didn't lie to you, Kaiba would hire you. He'd be a fool not to recognize such talent. I heard your parents say mention he is a business partner of theirs, I'm sure they could hook you up. But, I digress, these are phenominal. I'd like to keep all of them minus the one Atemu keeps if you let me. If it isn't too much trouble I'd love it if you could draw another self portrait that I could keep as well. That was one of my favorites, I can see why Atemu wouldn't be seperated from it. 

With a smile on his face he walked back over and handed the paper back to Yami. Yami read over Seto's response before he got up and walked back into his room picking up a folder which had several other papers iniside it. He watched as Yami flipped through the different pages pulling out some and passing others by. After he was satisfied that he had found the ones he was looking for he walked back over to the door and quickly wrote another response and headed back out into the hallway.

He handed Seto the the stack of papers but instead of heading back inside he sat back down beside Seto in the hall. Seto noticed how Atemu straightened up in the bed and narrowed his eyes slightly but other than that did nothing.

Seto fought back the urge to blush when Yami lightly rested his head on Seto's shoulder to look at the images at the same time Seto did. But this time he decided to read what Yami had written first. _You actually can have another one. I have more pictures that I want to show you. The first one is a quick sketch I had done of you based on what I'd remembered from when I saw you at school. However, if you don't want me to be drawing pictures of you I won't anymore. I also included some older pictures of the ocean since you mentioned that you love the ocean. As for the Sennen's, they don't know I can draw let alone like to draw. In fact they don't know anything about my likes and dislikes that Atemu hasn't told them. _

Seto then turned his attention back onto the three pictures Yami had handed him. The first one was indeed a beautiful picture of him. But what was most striking about the image was the blue eyes white dragon that was standing proudly nearby. He loved the dragon but, he had never mentioned that to Yami. The other two were indeed beautiful ocean scenes.

Seto picked up his pen to begin to write but before he could write anything Yami leaned over and picked up the last ocean scene he had looked at and said, "This is beautiful place. Atemu and I actually have been there."

Seto froze. Yami spoke, he actually spoke.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 5

For a second Seto couldn't come up with anything to say since he was so shocked that Yami had spoken to him. However, the longer Seto remained silent the more nervous Yami got.

Yami shyly looked down away from Seto and said, "I'm sorry about my voice. I know its messed up."

That snapped Seto out of his shocked state. He looked over at Yami and saw how he had his gaze averted so with a small smile he raised his hand and lightly cupped Yami's face and tilted Yami's head so he was once again meeting Seto's gaze. "Yami, there is nothing wrong with your voice."

Yami turned his eyes away from Seto and mumbled, "Yes there is. If there wasn't you wouldn't be..."

Seto smiled and said, "Yami, I may be a jerk sometimes but one thing I'm not is a liar. If there was something wrong with your voice I would be the first one to tell you."

Yami brought his eyes up to meet Seto's for a moment before he smiled shyly and nodded.

Seto smiled as well before he regretfully let go of Yami's face and instead turned his attention back onto the picture Yami had been talking about. "You said you and Atemu had been here before Yami? When was that?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded and rested his head back on Seto's shoulder and said, "Yes, Atemu and I were there. We went there with our second foster family. They were one of those families who took in a lot of kids. They were by far the best one we had, other than the Sennen's. But, well..." Yami trailed off.

"Those negligent idiots had more kids then they could handle and so when they had taken us all out on a boat and we were snorkeling Yami and I ended up having to try and chase after the boat when they left us cause they thought they had everyone." Atemu interjected.

Yami scowled slightly before he mumbled, "It wasn't like it was on purpose Atemu. That doesn't make them idiots."

Atemu rolled his eyes but dropped the subject.

Personally, Seto agreed with Atemu. He agreed that no matter if your intentions are good or not people still shouldn't take on so many kids that they can't keep track of them all. However, just because he agreed with Atemu didn't mean he was going to necessarily voice that agreement.

Yami shrugged and decided that he didn't want to talk about that family and instead went back to talking about the picture itself. "It was a beautiful place, so peaceful. I loved being able to see all the fish swimming so freely. I guess I tried to focus on that since that was what I had liked best about that place."

Seto smiled and said, "Well, you did a beautiful job. It litearlly lookes like you snapped a picture of it its that good."

Yami smiled and opened his mouth to say something, however he stopped when Atemu said, "Yami, can you come back in here for a moment?"

Yami turned his attention away from Seto and asked, "Why Até?"

"Just come back in here." Atemu said while he climbed off the bed and headed towards the door.

Yami turned and smiled at Seto apologetically before he rose to his feet and headed back into the room, though he left the door open.

"Can you stay in here for a minute. I want to talk to Seto about something and I don't want you to hear us. Okay?" Atemu asked, which immediately caught Seto's attention.

Yami nodded before Atemu walked out of his and Yami's room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Seto asked, as always right to the point.

Atemu scowled at him before he walked a little further down the hallway signaling with his hand that he wanted Seto to follow, which he did.

Once Atemu finally came to a stop he whipped around and shoved Seto against the wall. Seto scowled slightly though he made no effort to free himself. "I'm only going to say this once Seto **Kaiba** so you had better listen." Atemu hissed.

Seto's eyes widened a moment in shock before they narrowed, not at all liking Atemu's tone. He fought against the urge to shoot back an nasty retort.

"I want you to stop what you're trying to pull with my brother right now." Atemu hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about, 'trying to pull with your brother.' I'm not trying to pull anything." Seto growled.

"I'm not stupid Kaiba. I can see plain as day that you want to exploit my brother for his art."

"I would do no such thing!" Seto shot back.

Atemu snorted. "Like I said Kaiba, I'm not an idiot. You're a businessman and the first thing a businessman is concerned with is making money. You see my brother as a potential gold mine."

"I DO NOT!" Seto shot back.

Atemu however ignored him, "I'd been wondering ever since you left last night and I figured out who it was you really were why a rich CEO like you would be wasting your time on Yami and me however, now I see why. You wanted to see if there was something you could get from us and now you've found it."

Seto glared at Atemu before he decided he'd had enough and he abruptly moved his body forward throwing Atemu slightly off balance before rotating and slamming Atemu against the wall. Atemu however seemed completely unfazed by the change as he continued to glare back at Kaiba and said, "I refuse to allow you to use my brother."

Seto brought one of his hands up and rested it around Atemu's throat, squeezing just tightly enough to send a message but not tight enough to actually hurt him before he said, "Fine, you've made your point now it's your turn to shut up and let me make mine."

Atemu glared at him but he made no sound of protest which Seto took as his sign to continue, "First let me make this perfectly clear I have absolutely zero intention of exploiting your brother. Hell the thought of doing such a thing makes me absolutley sick to my stomach. And secondly, the reason I was talking to you and your brother at all was because I wanted to help. I've been through some similar shit so I know what it feels like. I know exactly what it feels like to be in your shoes Atemu, struggling to do everything in your power to protect the one person you care about more than anyone else but never feeling like you were able to do enough. I also know what it feels like to be in Yami's shoes. I know what it feels like to have some sicko on a powertrip defile you. I know what it feels like to go through that. You can call me a bastard all you want but the one thing I will not tolerate is you accusing me of trying to hurt him because so help me Atemu, traumatic past or not I will beat the shit out of you if you say something like that to me again."

For a moment the two just glared at one another before Atemu brought his hand up and yanked on Seto's wrist pulling his hand away from his throat.

Seto dropped his hand back to his side but he didn't break eye contact with Atemu once. After several minutes of glaring at one another Atemu said, "I'll allow you to continue talking to my brother but just know I will watch you and if you hurt him in ANY way you'll wish you had never been born. Are we clear on this?"

"Crystal." Seto replied.

With a final nod Atemu turned and stode back down the hall towards his and Yami's room. He opened the door and stalked back inside before plopping back down on his bed.

Yami for a second remained inside the room before he wandered back out into the hallway where Seto was once again taking his seat on the floor.

For a second Yami just stood there looking at Seto, who was still mad about Atemu's accusation, before turning to look back at Atemu who was fuming on the bed. Yami then crossed his arms and said, "Alright, what in the world happened between you two?"

"Nothing." the two boys replied in unison.

Yami scowled, before he walked over to Seto and plopped down on the floor in front of him, slowly bringing his hand up and resting it on Seto's cheek. "Seto, what did my brother say to you?" Yami asked.

Seto sighed, "It was nothing that you need to be worrying about. Your brother was just looking after you."

Yami shook his head and said, "Please tell me Seto, I'd hate to think that my brother's attitude is going to drive away my only friend."

Seto sighed, "Yami, I promise you your brother didn't do anything that is going to drive me away. He just wanted to make sure I understood some things. He was just looking out for you."

Yami shook his head slightly before he mumbled under his breath, "The way he's been glaring at you and then dragged you off like that you'd think I was his daughter and you were a potential boyfriend of mine...not that I'm his brother and you're my new friend."

Seto didn't have to glance at Atemu to know that he was glaring at him. He also forced himself to ignore the part of him that was jumping for joy at the thought of being Yami's potential boyfriend...it was a small part of him, but a part of him nonetheless. The rest of him despite loving that idea was controlled enough to NOT be jumping for joy since that was much too undignified. "You don't have to worry Yami, I'm still your friend. Atemu isn't trying to change that...he just wanted to make sure I was going to be a good friend to you." Seto said.

Yami nodded before he plopped back down beside Seto and said, "So, where were we before my spoilsport of a brother decided to interrupt us?"

Seto chuckled a bit before saying, "Well, you were telling me about how much you loved see all the fish swimming in the ocean."

Yami nodded before he rested his head on Seto's shoulder, "Yes, I did say that. Now, you have to answer a question of mine."

"And what's that?" Seto asked.

"What do you love most about the oceans?" Yami asked.

Seto sighed before saying, "I like how peaceful they are."

Yami nodded and the two fell in silence. After a few minutes of silence Seto finally decided to try and bring up something else they could talk about, however that was shot out the window when his cellphone rang. Seto scowled before he yanked it out of his pocket and looked at his caller id, which read: _Work. _

Seto smiled apologetically at Yami before he said, "Sorry, I have to take this." Before he got to his feet and walked down the hallway out of earshot to take care of the call.

Seto returned five minutes later and he smiled apologetically at Yami before saying, "Sorry to have to cut this short but something came up that I have to deal with."

Yami looked disappointed for a second before he looked up with a most likely forced smile and said, "That's alright Seto. You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

Seto quickly ran through what was on his agenda for tomorrow before he regretfully shook his head, "Sorry, but tomorrow I'm busy. However, I'll try and come over the next day after lunch." Seto said.

Yami nodded before he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and said, "Well, good-bye Seto."

Seto briefly wrapped his arms around Yami as well before Yami pulled away and wandered back into his and Atemu's room, closing the door behind him.

"Good-bye Yami." Seto mumbled before he regretfully turned and left.

Once Seto was gone Yami plopped down on his bed and starred up at the ceiling. Atemu watched from his bed for several minutes before he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to sit down beside his brother.

Yami didn't say anything in acknowledgment. Atemu sighed before he said, "Yami, what's wrong?"

Yami rolled over onto his side away from his brother and mumbled, "Nothing Atemu."

Atemu rolled his eyes before he grasped Yami's shoulders and turned Yami so he was lying back on his back. Atemu then climbed onto Yami so he was straddling his brother and said, "Don't 'nothing' me Yami. Now, tell me what's wrong. You know I won't drop it until you do."

Yami sighed, "I really don't want to lose him as a friend Até."

"And, last I checked you hadn't. He had to leave, that had nothing to do with you." Atemu said.

"I know that Atemu. I didn't say it was because of me, its just. For some reason, I don't think he's going to be coming back." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes again and said, "Why don't you just drop the dramatics and tell me what this is really about Yami. Cause this isn't just about him leaving, I know you WAY too well to believe that."

Yami blushed slightly and turned his head away from his brother. Atemu arched a brow in confusion and said, "Spill it Yami."

"No." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head in mild amusement before he said, "Yami, this is your final warning, tell me what's bothering you or I'll have to use other means to get you to talk."

Yami's head snapped back to face Atemu and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Yami." Atemu said challengingly.

Yami glared at his brother before he stubbornly turned his head once again, "Not gonna happen Até."

Atemu chuckled before he said, "Then you leave me no choice Yami."

Yami had no chance to react before Atemu began to tickle his brother. Yami tried to squirm out of his brother's reach but he couldn't go anywhere with his brother sitting on him like that. Yami couldn't help but laugh all the while trying to push Atemu off him, sadly his brother held on and continued with his torture.

"A-a-temu, s-st-stop, please." Yami gasped out between fits of laughter.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Atemu asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Yami glared, or at least tried to since it wasn't very effective while he was laughing so much he had tears in the corners of his eyes. "N-n-no, I won't."

"Then I'm not going to stop." Atemu replied while his fingers moved along his brother's highly ticklish sides.

Yami continued to laugh until he just couldn't take it anymore, "s-stop At-temu, my sides h-hurt." Yami said.

Atemu immediately ceased, though he didn't budge from his place on top of Yami. For a moment they just sat in silence while Yami caught his breath and Atemu just watched him. Once Yami had finally caught his breath Atemu said, "Will you please tell me what's wrong Yami?"

Yami looked away again, though Atemu was able to catch the light blush on his brother's cheeks. When Yami continued to be silent Atemu sighed and said, "Will you tell me if I can guess what's wrong Yami?"

Yami snapped his head back over to face Atemu his eyes widening his shock before he slowly nodded.

Atemu climbed off Yami and plopped down on the bed beside him and said, "You like him, don't you Yami?"

Yami frowned but other than that said nothing, so Atemu continued. "You like him, a lot Yami. You think he's handsome. Am I close Yami?" Atemu asked, glancing over at his brother.

Yami sighed before he cuddled up closer to Atemu and mumbled, "How do you always know Atemu?"

Atemu just chuckled and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, "I just know you Yami. I could tell that you really liked him from how you wouldn't stop talking about him after he left. And then you were waiting so patiently by the door for him to come back today. And then by how you were leaning your head against him and trying to cuddle up with him today. Not to mention the way you were blushing when I asked you what was going on. That's how I knew Yami." Atem said.

"Do you have a problem with that Até? Is that why you wanted to go and talk to him earlier today?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "No, I don't have a problem with that Yami, but I don't know if I feel comfortable letting you and him get that close."

Yami looked up into Atemu's eyes and asked, "Why not?"

Atemu sighed again and said, "Because, I'm worried that he'll take advantage of you and end up hurting you, whether he means to or not."

Yami scowled and tried to pull away from Atemu, though Atemu refused to let him go. "How could you say such a thing Atemu? Seto's a good person." Yami said.

"I'm not denying that Yami, however he hasn't told you the truth about who he really is either. He hasn't told you that he's Seto **Kaiba, **the CEO of Kaiba Corps. I'm just worried that he's going to use you for your art and leave you with nothing." Atemu said.

Yami went still while he took in what his brother had said before he mumbled, "No, you're lying. Seto...he wouldn't keep something like that from me."

Atemu sighed and pulled his brother closer, "I'm sorry Yami, but its the truth. That's what he and I went and talked about. He is Seto Kaiba, and despite the fact that he told me he had no intention of exploiting you he didn't deny that he was Seto Kaiba...in fact he confirmed it." Atemu said.

Yami closed his eyes as he rested his head on his brother's chest, "I'm such an idiot aren't I Atemu?" Yami mumbled.

Atemu shook his head, "Yami you aren't an idiot. And I'm not saying that he's a liar. He probably will come back, I just want to make sure you're careful around him." Atemu cautioned.

Yami nodded.

Atemu continued to hold his brother close while he tried to come up with the best way to make him feel better, but sadly nothing came to mind. The only thing that would help would be when Seto Kaiba came back. Atemu just hoped that he did because he didn't want his brother to lose the closest thing he had to a friend other than him.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: There is a rape scene in this chapter. (If you don't want to read that its the flashback at the end so just don't read the flashback.)

Chapter 6

Atemu sighed as he pulled on his Domino High uniform. He didn't want to try and attend again but at Yami's insistence he had agreed to try. He just hoped it wouldn't end up like the last time they'd been there.

Yami walked over to Atemu, already dressed in his full uniform, wrapping his arms around his brother, "Thank you Até for agreeing. I can tell how much the Sennen's want us to go and I really don't want to risk upsetting them. Even you have to admit they are by far the best family to take us in. So, please try and make this work."

Atemu sighed again before he turned so he was able to wrap his arms around Yami as well, "Don't worry, Yami. I'll try. I promise." Atemu said.

Yami smiled at him and squeezed Atemu slightly before he released his brother and went and grabbed his and Atemu's bags, "Well, come on Até, we don't want to be late."

Atemu nodded and after he grabbed his bag from Yami and took his brother's hand in his the two headed out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Aknamkanon glanced up from the newspaper he'd been reading and smiled slightly when he saw the two coming downstairs in their uniforms.

The two boys sat down at the opposite end of the table from Aknamkanon and both grabbed some pancakes which they ate in silence.

Aknamkanon set his paper aside and said, "So, any idea what you have for classes today boys?"

The two froze. After a few seconds Yami glanced up at Aknamkanon for a few seconds before he glanced back down again, though Aknamkanon could see that Yami elbowed his brother, apparently that was his way of telling Atemu to answer the question.

Atemu rolled his eyes before he set down his fork and reached for his and Yami's backpacks, pulling out their timetables. He glanced over them and said, "Well, according to the way these are now. Yami and I have Homeroom, then English...then it says that I have Ancient History and Yami has Gym and then I have Gym and Yami has biology."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu scowled, "Yes it is." He then looked up at Aknamkanon and said, "Can't you call the school and get it changed. I need to have all the same classes Yami has. We can't be seperated from each other."

Aknamkanon sighed, "Atemu, I don't think the school will just change your schedules so you can have classes with your brother. The school likes to encourage siblings to be independent so I think its against their policy for them to assign siblings to all the same classes."

Atemu clenched his hand into a fist, crumpling his time table in anger. "I don't care why they decided to split us up. I want you to get them to put us in the same classes. You're rich, can't you bribe the school or something?"

"No, Atemu I cannot. However, if it is going to be of this much of a concern then perhaps you can talk to the school principal about getting your schedules changed." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu scowled however when Yami elbowed him again he dropped the subject and instead finished eating his breakfast.

Once the two had finished eating they got up, grabbed their bags and headed out the door and climbed into the car that was waiting out front to drive the boys to school.

Once the two had climbed into the car Atemu turned to Yami and said, "You can't possibly be okay with us not having all of our classes together."

Yami sighed, "No, I'm not Atemu but that doesn't mean I won't be willing to deal with it. I mean the academic classes I'm not worried about, its gym. But, if the school isn't willing to change our schedules then I'll go along with it." Yami said.

"But you shouldn't have to." Atemu said.

Yami turned and glared at his brother before he said, "Atemu do you honestly think we are better than any other student who attends Domino High?"

Atemu sighed, "No."

"And do you honestly think that we are the only people who aren't happy about not having all the same classes as someone else?"

"No." Atemu mumbled.

"And do you honestly think that we deserve special treatment?" Yami added.

"No but..." Atemu said.

"Exactly Atemu. You can make a request but if the school refuses to make the change like I'm betting they will then you and I will just deal with it and that will be that. There will be no complaints from you about this." Yami said sharply.

Atemu sighed and flopped back against the seat, "Why am I the only person you'll snap at Yami?"

Yami gave Atemu a look before he said, "Atemu, you are pretty much the only person I'll say anything to period."

"But you don't have to snap at me." Atemu said.

"Then don't act stupid." Yami shot back.

Atemu sighed but decided that this wasn't something worth argueing over with his brother so he let the matter drop.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop in front of the school and the two climbed out and headed inside, Atemu like he had insisted on earlier headed straight for the principal's office, dragging Yami along behind him.

Atemu walked right up to the school secretary and said, "We need to talk to the princple right now. It's very important."

The secretary looked up at Atemu and said, "Give me your name and I'll have you pulled from homeroom to see him."

Atemu glared at her and said, "Listen Lady. I wasn't asking if I could talk to the principal at some point today. I was telling you that I want to talk to him **right now**."

Yami rolled his eyes at his brother's antics but said nothing. He'd scold his brother for his rudeness later.

The secretary glared at Atemu before she huffed and picked up the phone and dialed the extenstion to the principal. Atemu listened while she informed the principal that there were a couple of boys who apparently needed to talk to him immediately. She then hung up the phone and said, "He said he'll see you now so you can go on back."

Atemu nodded and headed back towards the door marked 'principal' he raised his fist and knocked twice before he heard the principal call, "Enter".

Atemu walked into the room, pulling Yami behind him. Once inside the room Yami tugged his wrist out of his brother's grasp and sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of the principal's desk. Atemu however did not sit down and instead glared at the principal.

The principal arched a brow at Atemu before he asked, "How can I help you two?"

"You need to change my schedule so I have all the same classes Yami has or change Yami's so he has all the same classes I have." Atemu said.

The principal looked at Atemu for a moment before he said, "No, I will not be changing your schedule just so you have classes with someone. Now, if that will be all then I would suggest that..."

"Why the FUCK won't you change my schedule so me and my brother can have classes together?" Atemu shouted.

The principal scowled and said, "Watch your tongue boy."

"No, now answer my fucking question. Why can't I have classes with my brother?" Atemu hissed.

"Because you need to be able to exist independentally of your brother. Now, unless you can give me a good, LEGITIMATE reason that you need to have classes together than your schedules will remain unchanged." The principal replied.

"I need to be able to protect my brother. What better reason could you hope for than that?" Atemu spat.

The principal glared at Atemu before he sharply said, "I can assure you that there is nothing that you would need to be protecting your brother from. Our school has a lot of very good, very well mannered students. Now, if your brother has problems than he will have to either report those to his teachers or to me. Now, if that will be all then you should both be heading to homeroom. Good day."

Atemu didn't budge and instead just glared at the principal. Yami rolled his eyes before he got to his feet and grabbed a hold of Atemu's wrist and tugged his brother back out of the office and to homeroom.

Once the two had taken their seats Yami leaned forward so he was able to whisper in Atemu's ear and hissed, "You're going to get yourself kicked out of school if you don't watch it. That was incredibly rude of you Atemu."

Atemu sighed and turned back and faced his brother, "Well, what else was I supposed to do? Let you have Gym by yourself? I don't think so. You're not going to gym unless I'm with you. So, either I skip my ancient history class and go with you or..."

"You most certainly won't be skipping class and neither will I Atemu. We will figure something out." Yami said before he sat back.

Only to jump when he noticed someone had been standing right next to him. However, he relaxed when he realized it was Seto. Yami smiled shyly at Seto but other than that said nothing.

Atemu looked up at him and said, "Hey Kaiba..."

Kaiba flinched slightly when he heard Atemu address him by his surname since he hadn't told Yami about that yet, though by the way Yami didn't appear surprised by it he'd guess Atemu had already informed Yami about it.

"What?" Seto asked.

"What is your schedule?" Atemu asked.

"Homeroom, Calculus, Gym, Biology why?" Seto asked.

Atemu sighed and said, "I hate to ask you this, but could you do me a favor?"

Seto nodded once though he said nothing while he waited for Atemu to elaborate. "Can you keep an eye on Yami for me in Gym? I don't have Gym with him and the stupid fucking principal won't change our schedules so we do, and I really don't want him to be by himself." Atemu asked.

Seto nodded again before he turned to Yami, "What class do you have before Gym, Yami?" Seto asked.

"English with Até." Yami said.

Seto nodded again and said, "How about I meet you guys outside your English classroom and I'll walk with Yami from there to gym and then after gym is finished I'll walk your brother to his next class. Will that make you feel better?"

Atemu nodded, "Yeah, I mean I guess thats the best thing that we can do. Just make sure that nothing happens to him."

Seto smiled slightly and said, "You have my word."

Atemu nodded again before Seto was forced to take his seat when the teacher walked into the room. The teacher took attendance and reminded Atemu and Joey that they had detentions to serve and then began to give a long list of announcements.

"The school dance will take place in about one month and your class was the one who was selected to plan the event. All of you will be expected to take part in some portion of the planning process."

Many of the male students groaned at that, though out of the corner of his eye Atemu could tell that Yami's interest had been piqued.

After the teacher had finished mentioning the dance, Anzu walked up to the front of the class and said, "As your class president I'm going to be the one in charge of the planning process and I think it would be best if we use this time and get some basic ideas established. First thing we need to do is decide on a theme. I'll write the suggestions down on the board and then we'll vote on them."

Several students shot their hands up. Anzu slowly called on all the students and noted down their ideas on the board: _City of Love, Midsummers Night Draam, Medieval ball, Strip Club _(this was Joey's idea.) Once Anzu had noted all the ideas on the board she asked, "Are there any other ideas because if not we'll take a vote."

Atemu was mildly surprised when he felt Yami nudge him. Atemu turned to his brother and asked, "What is it?"

"I have an idea and I want you to suggest it." Yami whispered.

Atemu sighed but nodded and rose his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Anzu looked shocked to see that he had an idea but she called on him nonetheless, "Yes?"

Yami leaned over and whispered directly into his brother's ear before Atemu spoke, "Egyptian. Have an Egyptian theme."

Anzu smiled slightly, glad to see that he was participating before she wrote: _Ancient Egyptian _next to the other choices.

"Alright, well if thats everything then we'll take a vote." Anzu said, Yugi walked up to stand next to Anzu and taking the chalk from her to note the number of votes that she called off since Anzu was really bad at remembering numbers.

"Alright, whose in favor of City of Love?" Anzu asked. Five people rose their hands and Yugi wrote '5' on the board under City of Love_. _Next she asked about the midsummer's night dream which got 2 votes. The medieval ball got '9' votes, the strip club was only voted for by Joey so Yugi instead of writing a number just crossed it out, much to Joey's annoyance. And finally was Yami's idea which received the last 12 class votes.

"Alright, so we've agreed on the Ancient Egyptian theme. Atemu, would you like to come up here and help me since this was your idea?" Anzu asked.

Atemu snorted, "It wasn't my idea, it was Yami's. And no I'm not going to help you. That theme is pretty self explanatory so figure it out for yours...OW, that hurt Yami!" Atemu said turning and glaring at his brother who had just cuffed him on the back of the head.

"The don't be rude." Yami whispered.

"Yami, if this is your idea then why don't you come up here and help me?" Anzu asked.

Atemu scowled before he said, "My brother isn't helping you."

Anzu opened her mouth to say something in response but was cut off by the bell ringing signalling the end of homeroom. With a disappointed sigh she walked back to her desk and gathered up her books while everyone else quickly picked up there things and raced out the door to their next class.

Yami and Atemu walked out into the hall, however they getting get far before Anzu ran up to them yelling, "Yami! Atemu! Wait up!"

Atemu made to continue moving, however Yami planted his feet and forced his brother to come to a stop as well which allowed Anzu to catch up with them.

"I was hoping that you guys would be willing to help me lead the planning for the school dance." Anzu said.

Atemu groaned, however Yami elbowed him and shot him a 'don't be rude' look. Atemu sighed and said, "Look, Bit..."

Yami cleared his throat and leaned closer to Atemu so he could whisper in his brother's ear, "I'll be willing to try and help. I can sketch out some ideas for decorations and stuff like that and then you can give them to Anzu."

Atemu sighed and said, "Yami said he'll sketch out some ideas he has for decorations and stuff like that and he'll have me give them to you. That alright with you?"

Anzu grinned brightly and nodded, "Yes, that's great."

Once Anzu ran off again Atemu turned to Yami and said, "Seriously, what is your problem today Yami? You're being really snappy. What happened to being quiet?"

Yami gave Atemu a look, "Atemu, just because I don't voice my opinons and everything to everyone else doesn't mean I don't have opinions and that stuff doesn't bug me."

Atemu just shook his head and instead just headed to English. _He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. _

The two took their seats in their English class and listened as their teacher went on and on about the play they were going to be reading starting next time. She also spent a great deal of time talking about shakespeare. All in all, it was a dull class.

Once the bell rang the two walked out into the hall and waited until Kaiba arrived. They didn't have to wait long, less than a minute later Seto strode up to them. He smiled at the boys before he held out his hand to Yami and said, "Shall we?"

Yami blushed and shyly took Seto's hand. Atemu shot Seto a 'don't do anything stupid' look before he turned and ran off towards his own lesson.

Seto then turned and began to slowly make his way towards the Gym, he tried to ignore the sheer joy he felt at having Yami's hand in his but it refused to be silenced. The two made their way into the boys' locker room and Seto showed Yami to an empty locker which was next to his.

"You can use this one. Inside is one standard gym uniform." Seto said.

Yami nodded and pulled out the uniform, which consisted of a pair of light blue gym shorts and a white t-shirt with the collar trimmed with the same light blue to match the shorts, and turned to ask Seto where he could go change, only to freeze when he noticed that Seto had just tugged off his shirt and was pulling off his pants.

Yami backed up two steps until his back hit the lockers, his cheeks flushed as he took in the sight. He was attracted to Seto, he knew that...but still the sight of someone he barely knew undressing themselves brought back memories that he'd sooner have forgotten.

-Flashback-

Yami had just walked in to take shower. It was the second day he and Atemu had lived with their new foster family Mr. and Mrs. Kesir. So far they didn't seem that bad. Yami stood in the bathroom and opened the shower curtain and turned on the water to begin adjusting it to the right temperature before he climbed in when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"Atemu, what are you doing in here?" Yami asked without turning around since he figured it was just his brother.

Instead of getting a response Yami just heard the bathroom lock click. Yami turned his attention away from the bath and froze when he saw his foster father standing in the bathroom.

For a second Yami didn't know what was going on. The man glared at Yami with his cold blueish gray eyes before he took two steps quickly forward and wrapped a tanned hand around Yami's throat said, "You love your brother boy?"

Yami slowly nodded, his hands coming up to try and pull the man's hand away from his neck.

The man squeezed tighter and said, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would you?"

Yami shook his head, his eyes beginning to tear up. He was so scared.

The man suddenly released Yami who immediately began to gasp for air. The man then began to undo his pants, and once he'd gotten them undone he pulled them and his boxers off leaving himself completely exposed.

He then reached down and grabbed Yami by the hair and said, "If you don't want anything to happen to your brother than you will do as I say and tell no one about this or I swear to you your brother will be dead by morning and it'll be all your fault."

Yami remained perfectly still, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

The man let go of Yami's hair and shoved Yami down onto the bathroom floor. Before Yami had a chance to so much as move the man had crawled on top of him, pinning Yami to the ground. "Stay still you little slut." The man hissed, climbed up so he was sitting on Yami's chest. He reached down and tugged Yami's head up a bit and said, "Open your fucking mouth."

Yami shook his head. The man glared and tightened his hold on Yami's hair and said, "I told you to open your fucking mouth boy."

Yami shook his head again, he may not have known why his foster father wanted him to open his mouth he just knew he shouldn't do it. The man glared at him before he let go of Yami's hair and pried Yami's jaws apart.

Before Yami had a chance close his mouth again the man shoved his penis deep inside Yami's mouth, making him gag.

"Suck on it you little bitch or so help me I'll kill your brother." The man said.

Crying Yami began to comply.

The man groaned in pleasure and he began to thrust into Yami's mouth making Yami gag again though the man honestly did not care.

After what to Yami seemed like an eternity though it was only 10 minutes the man released into Yami's mouth.

Once he was satisfied himself out of Yami's mouth and moved so he was instead lying ontop of the 13 year old boy and began to wrench Yami's legs apart.

"No. No, leave me alone." Yami said, tears freely falling.

The man ignored him before he quickly thrust into Yami's body, his hand covering Yami's mouth in order to muffle his scream of pain.

The man groaned in pleasure before he pulled out before thrusting harshly back in, "You feel good slut, nice and tight."

The man started a rough, unforgiving pace which soon brought him to his end, him shoot his release into Yami's body.

He pulled out of the broken boy and got dressed. "Thanks for the fuck bitch." He said before he walked out of the door leaving Yami to sob on the floor.

-End Flashback-

Yami slid down the lockers until he was sitting on the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he began to shake.

Seto looked up at Yami once he finished pulling on his gym uniform only to freeze when he saw Yami sitting on the floor, tears running unchecked down his face.

Seto slowly walked over to Yami and knelt down beside Yami, his hand coming up and trying to wipe away Yami's tears. However, they kept coming. Seto wrapped his arms around Yami and held the trembling boy close while he whispered soothing words his hand rubbing soothing circles on Yami's back, not unlike what he would do when Mokuba had a nightmare.

The rest of the students cleared out of the locker room minutes ago but Seto didn't care. All the mattered to him was getting Yami out of whatever memory he was trapped in.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 7

Ten minutes later Seto was still trying to bring Yami back to reality, but it wasn't working and he was beginning to get desperate. His mind quickly raced through possible solutions: _I could smack him...no I don't want to hurt him, besides Atemu would murder me for hitting his brother. I could go and get Atemu and have him help, but that would mean leaving Yami alone...not to mention proving that I can't look after Yami myself so that ones out...Argh, what am I going to do? _

And then Seto remembered what Atemu had 'told' him that first day in those notes: I have sex with my brother when the flashbacks get too bad. Seto's eyes widened _I can't do that...but maybe...I could..._

Seto sighed as he glanced down at Yami. He needed to do something and sadly, this was looking like the only option he had left, and if that didn't work then he'd go and get Atemu and have him do something.

Seto lightly cupped Yami's face with his hand, all the while trying to force himself to ignore how soft Yami's skin was and how good it felt to hold Yami's face like that...how kissable his lips looked.

Seto shook his head before he took a deep breath and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against Yami's.

Seto immediately felt Yami stiffen at the contact so he made to pull away, only to stop when Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back. Seto's eyes widened in shock, though he saw that Yami's eyes had closed.

_You need to stop, you can't take advantage of him like this. _Seto thought to himself. But, he couldn't help it, Yami's lips felt so good against his own that he found himself against his will -and better judgement- kissing Yami back a bit more passionately, his tongue flicking out in the hopes of deepening the kiss, which surprisingly Yami allowed.

Seto traced his tongue around in Yami's mouth relishing in the taste, both boys moaning at the feelings this kiss was causing them. However, soon the need for air became apparent and the two broke apart.

Seto pulled back a few inchs while both boys sat gasping for breath. Yami was the first to break the silence, "Thank's Atemu, I really needed that." Yami said, opening his eyes only to freeze when he saw it wasn't his brother sitting there.

Yami paled, "S-S-Seto, I-I I uh..." Yami stuttered, his face going from pale to scarlet in seconds.

Seto sighed and said, "Yami, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable...I just couldn't get you out of it any other way."

Yami nodded before he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He then got to his feet and put his gym clothes back into his locker.

Seto looked at him for a second and Yami said, "I don't think I'm going to gym today, I'd like to go home."

Seto sighed but nodded and said, "Alright, I'll take you back to your brother and he can call Aknamkanon to have someone come and pick you two up."

Yami nodded before he turned his back so he was facing the wall. Seto frowned and said, "Yami, what are you..."

"Change where I can't see you or when I'm not looking. That's what triggered it, watching you take your clothes off." Yami said softly though internally he was kicking himself, _way to go freak, now Seto definitely won't want anything to do with you. He was trying to help you and you just HAD to try and make out with him. Talk about ruining your friendship. _

"Oh, okay." Seto said before he quickly stripped and pulled back on his school uniform. Once he was dressed again he lightly rested his hand on Yami's shoulder, which made him jump, and said, "I'm changed now, so I can take you to your brother."

Yami nodded and turned back to face Seto, looking up at him briefly before he walked past Seto and out of the locker room. Seto sighed before he quickly followed.

**Scene Change -With Atemu while Yami and Seto were in Gym-**

Atemu walked into his Ancient History class and took a seat in the back of the classroom. He was really worried about his brother and pissed that the school wouldn't let them have the same classes so he could keep an eye on him.

He was surprised when the short lookalike from homeroom came to stand in front of his desk and was looking at him expectingly.

Atemu glared at him for a second before he snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

Yugi shrugged before he sat down in the desk next to Atemu's, "Just to talk, that's all."

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Well, I don't want to talk to you." He spat.

Yugi looked at him for a few seconds before he said, "You know you don't have to act all tough. Right now your brother isn't here for you to protect and its not like I'm going to hurt you so you can stop trying to push me away. I'm not a threat."

Atemu glared at Yugi and asked, "What are you, some sort of shrink?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm not. I just want to try and get to know you...and maybe help you. So, I looked through some of my grandfather's old books on behavioral patterns shown by children who have been abused. So, I understand that your attitude is just your way of trying to protect you and your brother."

"You don't know jack shit about me so don't talk like you know anything." Atemu hissed.

Yugi sighed, "I know I don't know anything about you, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like to." Yugi said slowly.

Atemu glared at him, however before he could say anything the teacher walked in so he turned his attention onto him.

Yugi sighed again but he too turned his attention onto the class. He really wanted Atemu to let him in but sadly it wasn't looking like he was going to no matter what Yugi said.

The teacher glanced over his class briefly before he said, "Today I've decided to split you into groups of two that will work on a project together. I've already decided how we're going to do this. Rows two and four, look to your left. That's your partner."

Atemu groaned. _Great now I'm stuck working with the annoying nosy lookalike. Just what I wanted. _

"You will be doing a paper and presentation on a topic that you select together dealing with the Ancient Egyptians since thats the unit we're going to be starting. By the end of class today I expect you to be able to tell me what topic you decided on." The teacher said before he took a seat at his desk.

Yugi turned back to Atemu and said, "So, any idea what you want to do for our project?"

Atemu looked at Yugi for a second before he said, "I'd prefer it if we did our project on Ammut."

Yugi blinked before he slowly said, "Okay, can I ask why?"

Atemu thought about why he was so interested in the ancient goddess, inadvertingly going back to the day he had first come across the name in his very worn book on Ancient Egyptian Deities.

-Flashback-

Fourteen year old Atemu laid back on his bed in the orphanage excitedly flipping through a book he'd gotten that day. A local charity had done a book drive and donated all the books they collected to their orphanage, they'd dropped the books off earlier that day.

Atemu and Yami had excitedly searched through the secondhand books just like several of the other orphans had. At the bottom of the second box they'd been picking through Atemu had come across a book on Ancient Egyptian mythology.

He had pulled the book out in order to get a better look at it. He knew pratically nothing about the ancient Egyptians other than they built the pyramids, made their dead into mummies, and called their kings Pharaohs.

The cover was a bit strange the largest image depicted was a large bird with a sun on its head, the bird was wearing the sun almost like it was a hat of some kind. The bird was sitting on the title of the book and in much smaller scales off to the sides, in almost a border around the large bird were various human-animal hybrids.

Yami had looked over his brother's shoulder to see what he'd grabbed and asked, "What'd you find Até?"

Atemu shrugged, "Don't know, but it looks kind of cool."

He had decided to keep the book and since he and his brother both had grabbed their one allotted book they headed back to their room.

Once he had flipped through the book he decided to just read it, Yami was already excitedly reading a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone that was literally falling apart at the seams that he'd grabbed. He had always wanted to read those books but they had never been able to get a copy so Yami was very excited.

_Ammut: Also known as the devourer of souls. She is made up of the head of a crocodile, the body of a lioness and the hindquarters of a hippo. She waits during the weighing of the heart and if the deceased fails to pass the test because of evil deeds they committed in their lifetime than ammut devourers them. She was never worshipped in Ancient Egypt. _

Atemu paused in his reading and looked at the picture depicting the goddess. She was certainly interesting. He looked back over the text and his eyes widened when he realized that she was believed to punish those who did evil when they were alive.

He glanced over at his brother who was still excitedly reading Harry Potter before looking back at his book. _Ammut. Hopefully you will be waiting for my and Yami's parents and our evil foster parents when they pass on. _

-End Flashback-

Atemu sighed but chose not to answer Yugi's question and instead said, "Are we going to do that or do you have another idea for our project?"

Yugi looked at Atemu for a moment before he decided that maybe it'd be a good idea to let Atemu be the one to decide what they did, obviously he had a reason for wanting that to be their topic. He opened his mouth to say so however, he paused when the door opened.

Atemu's head snapped up to look at the door before quickly getting to his feet when he saw Kaiba.

The teacher frowned and got up and headed to the door, "Mr. Sennen, go back to your seat and do your work."

"No." Atemu said before he walked out the door to where Kaiba was standing, he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, only to stop when he spotted his brother. He quickly walked over to Yami and asked, "What happened?"

Yami looked up at his brother and said, "Até, can we just go home?"

Atemu nodded before he pulled out his cellphone and began to dial. It was then that his Ancient History teacher joined them in the hallway, "Mr. Senenn get back in class right now. Mr. Kaiba, what is it you needed?" The teacher said.

Kaiba looked at the teacher and said, "I came here to talk to Atemu about something important. He is going to be going home now and you are going to excuse him."

The teacher looked at Kaiba for a second before he sighed and headed back into his classroom.

By this time Atemu had snapped his cellphone shut and said, "Aknamkanon said that a car will be by to pick us up in ten minutes, though he wanted to know why we didn't stay for the whole day again..." He trailed off and glanced questioningly at Seto and Yami, silently hoping that one of them would tell him what had happened.

Yami just shook his head and said, "Can we just go home?"

Atemu nodded and began to head down the hall. He noticed that Yami was clinging to him a bit more than he usually does, so he knew that something had happened, he also could see concern and a tinge of what he guessed was guilt in Kaiba's eyes.

Once the three had made it outside Atemu lightly pulled his brothers arms off of him and said, "Yami, I'm going to go and talk to Kaiba for a few minutes, okay?"

Yami nodded.

Atemu walked a little ways away from his brother and Kaiba followed him. Once they were far enough away Atemu asked, "What the hell happened Kaiba?"

Seto sighed, "Yami had a flashback."

Atemu's eyes widened in realization, his eyes immediately drifting back over to his brother, before returning to Seto, "How bad?" Atemu asked.

Seto sighed again, "It took me more then ten minutes to get him to snap out of it. He seems fine now, but well...I think I may have majorly screwed up."

"What did you do?"Atemu asked.

"I kissed him." Seto said.

Atemu's eyes widened, "You did what?" He hissed.

"I kissed him, it was what snapped him out of it. He kissed me back, but when we broke apart he had said 'thank you Atemu' and then he opened his eyes and realized it was me who kissed him and not you and he freaked." Seto said.

Atemu glared at Seto while he took a deep breath, his hands clenched into fists. His first instinct was the punch him, especially since he had SEEN the way Kaiba looked at Yami and despite the fact that he had said he only did it to help snap Yami out of a flashback he couldn't help but think he did have other motives behind the kiss. However, with Yami standing not to far away he didn't think he could do it...besides, he still didn't have Yami's side of what happened.

However, he was saved from having to decide when the car Aknamkanon had sent to pick them up pulled up the curb. Yami climbed in immediately. Atemu sighed and turned and headed towards the car, "I'll talk to Yami about it. If Yami tells me that anything else happens I'll beat the shit out of you." Atemu said before he climbed into the car and closed the door without waiting for a response.

Not that Kaiba had replied to his threat anyway.

Atemu settled comfortably into the backseat next to his brother and the car pulled away from the curb.

Once they had been on the road Atemu turned to his brother and wrapped his arms around him pulling close.

Yami happily snuggled up close to him and for the rest of the ride back to the Sennen's mansion they just sat together in silence. Atemu really wanted to ask Yami about what had happened but he didn't feel that he should right yet, so instead he decided to wait until they got home.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop outside the mansion and the two boys climbed out before Yami practically ran inside. Atemu quickly climbed out and raced after his brother. Yami always scared him when he got like this.

And for some reason he felt that this was worse than just a normal flashback.

Atemu ran up to his room just in time to hear their bedroom door slam shut. Atemu quickly opened the door before closing it again. He frowned when he saw his brother lying face down on his bed crying.

Atemu slowly walked over to the bed before he carefully sat down beside Yami and lightly rested a hand on his brother's back.

When Yami didn't respond Atemu laid down and wrapped his arms around his brother and lifted Yami slightly so he was partially lying on Atemu's chest instead of on the bed.

"Shh, Yami. It's alright. You're here with me now and you're safe, no one can hurt you and I promise no one ever will again." Atemu soothed.

Yami lifted his head up and looked up into his brother's concerned eyes and Atemu could plainly see the fear was still there. That despite what Kaiba had said Yami still wasn't clear from the flashback he'd had. He might not still be SEEING it again but he was still hearing the words, still feeling it.

Atemu sighed before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami after hardly any hesitation pressed his lips back against Atemu's.

Atemu rolled so that his brother was lying beneath him, Yami's hands buried in his hair.

Once the kiss broke Atemu looked deep into Yami's eyes and asked, "Do you need me to?" He didn't need to specify what since they both knew.

Yami closed his eyes in shame before he slowly nodded his head. He hated asking stuff like this of his brother but he needed it. He needed Atemu's gentle touch to erase the rough, uncaring feeling of their foster father. He needed to be told that he wasn't just a slut or a whore. He loved his brother, he really did but he only loved him as his brother, just as Atemu only saw him as his baby brother who he wanted desperately to help.

Atemu lightly cupped his brothers face before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's cheek just below his eye.

Yami slid his eyes open to meet his brother's gaze before he removed his lips from Yami's face and whispered, "You know I love you, right Yami?"

Yami nodded, yes he knew Atemu loved him.

"You know that I'm not disgusted by you, right?" Atem asked while he peppered Yami's face with kisses which made Yami giggle against his will.

Yami nodded, "Yes I know you aren't disgusted by me."

Atemu stopped kissing Yami and looked straight into his brother's eyes and said firmly but tenderly, "Then stop thinking that I think your a horrible person because you want me to help you. You know that I would do anything for you Yami. And since this helps you you know I will do this without any hesitation."

Yami looked up at Atemu and said, "But you don't like it."

Atemu sighed, "You're right Yami, I don't. But the reason I don't like it has nothing to do with you. I don't like it because it reminds me of how the reason you need this is because I failed you. I shows me that you're still hurting badly and I don't like feeling like that. I don't like knowing I let you down." Atemu said.

Yami smiled at Atemu and said, "You didn't let me down Até, you never did."

Atemu sighed again, "I should have gone with you to gym and made sure you were alright." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's to shut him up. The kiss was brief, lasting only for a few seconds before Yami pulled away, "Atemu me having a flashback was not your fault so don't blame yourself for that. You needed to go to class and I am not mad at you for that."

Atemu looked at Yami and lightly traced his hand along his brother's jaw. "Do you want me to Yami?"

Yami sighed, "Can we try and see if I'm okay if you don't?" Yami whispered.

Atemu smiled and rolled off Yami and istead laid down beside him, "If you want to try again to not do that then you know I'll support you in that Yami." Atemu said.

Yami rested his head on his brother's chest while Atemu kept his arms wrapped around Yami, for several minutes the two just laid together in silence. However, after several minutes Atemu spoke up, "Will you tell me what happened in the locker room?" Atemu asked.

Yami tensed slighlty before he slowly nodded. He may not want to talk about it but he knew that he needed to.

"Seto and I had gone to the locker room and Seto told me I could have the locker next to his and after I had pulled the clothes out of my locker I turned to ask Seto where I could go change, only I didn't get to." Yami said.

Atemu frowned slightly before asking, "Why not Yami? Why didn't you get to ask?"

"Because I saw that Seto had taken off his shirt and was taking off his pants. I froze...and the next thing I know I'm back in the bathroom at the Kesir's and Mr. Kesir walks in and locks the door." Yami said.

Atemu tightened his arms around his brother, his hands soothly rubbing Yami's back as Yami again began to cry.

A part of Atemu wanted Yami to tell him every detail of what he'd seen, what he'd been through so he'd know exactly how badly he'd failed his brother two years ago. But the other, much wiser part of Atemu, recognized that would only be making his brother go through more pain by making him recount what had happend.

"Then, I snap out of it when I thought it was you kissing me. But, I opened my eyes and it was Seto." Yami said.

"Did Seto kissing you upset you?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed and turned so he buried his face into Atemu's chest and mumbled something that Atemu couldn't make out.

Atemu reached down and lifted Yami's head up so he was once again able to look his brother in the eye, "What did you say Yami? I couldn't understand you."

Yami sighed before he mumbled, "I freaked him out."

Atemu frowned slightly and asked, "What do you mean by that Yami?"

Yami blushed and said, "I thought it was you so I sort of kissed back and let him deepen the kiss. God, who knows what he thinks of me."

Atemu chuckled a bit which made Yami glare at him and mumbled, "It's not funny Atemu."

Atemu forced himself to stop laughing and said, "Yes, Yami it is. First of all you didn't freak him out."

Yami frowned, "How could you possibly know if I freaked him out or not Atemu, last I checked you weren't there."

Atemu sighed, "Well, when I talked to him about what had happened before we left today he thought that he had freaked YOU out. Honestly, I thought he had tried something so I almost hauled off and slugged him. But I'm glad to hear that wasn't the case." Atemu said.

"But Atemu, I was practically making out with him." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head and said, "He still likes you Yami, no matter if I like it or not Seto Kaiba still likes you. You kissing him like you did probably made his day, not scared him away."

Yami blushed again burying his face back against his brother's chest, "Atemmmuuu." He whined.

Atemu chuckled again. However, it was then that something Atemu had said clicked in Yami's mind and he looked up at his brother and asked, "What do you mean Seto likes me?"

Atemu sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it Yami, you aren't the only one with a crush. It seems that Seto has a crush on you as well. Not that I'd ever let him try anything but I can tell by the way he looks at you when you aren't, and he thinks I'm not, looking."

Yami just shook his head and rested his head back on his brother. He didn't believe Atemu when he said that Seto had a crush on him. _Why would Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation like me? I'm nothing compared to him. He can do a thousand times better than me. No matter what Atemu says I'm still used, damaged goods to messed up that no one would ever want them. Least of all Seto Kaiba. _

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 8

Mai Valentine walked down the hall towards the Office of Vivian Wong. She had newly transferred to Domino's Social Services branch and was supposed to be relieving the overstretched social worker of some of, what Vivian had called, 'more stressful cases.'

Mai's electric purple two inch high heels clacked along the tile floor before she came to a stop in front of Vivian's office. She was wondering vaguely how many cases Vivian was going to dump on her. She hoped it wasn't too many; otherwise it wouldn't be feasibly possible for her to keep tabs on the kids like she was supposed to.

She rapped her fist against the door before she was bid, "Enter."

Mai walked into the room and took a seat in front of the Chinese woman's desk.

Vivian glanced up at the buxom blond and said, "I take it your Mai."

Mai nodded, "I am, you were supposed to be giving me some cases."

Vivian gave a relieved sigh before she hand Mai a stack of manila folders all of which had several sheets of paper in them. "You'll be taking on five of my cases. Two twin brothers, who I'l tell you right now are nothing but trouble, and then three younger, unrelated, boys who haven't been in the system very long."

Mai nodded, reached down and opening her bag to slip the folders into her bag before she looked back at Vivian, "Can you tell me anything about the cases or do you just want me to read the files?" Mai asked.

Vivian sighed, "Well the three younger boys are little angels all of them. All three were orphaned due to death of their parents. Car accident, War, Cancer. The oldest of those three is 5 and the youngest is 2. You'll love them." Vivian said.

Mai nodded, "And the twins?"

Vivian sighed, "They were two cases I couldn't wait to part with. They were taken from their biological parents due to abuse and then after that they were runaways for various reasons. They are now on their fourth foster family. Their 16 years old and have been living with their new parents for a little more than a month. Both boys have problems but you'll find that out for yourself since technically I should have checked up on those boys last week but didn't since I knew you were coming." Vivian said.

"Oh." Mai said. She had to bite her tongue to keep her from reprimanding Vivian for not checking up on the twins like she was supposed to. _I'll just have to check up on them myself. I'll make a point to go this week. _

Vivian nodded, "Bunch of trouble makers. The oldest one, well I guess you could say that since he's about 20 minutes older than his twin, has one of the worst attitude problems I've ever seen and I've seen some bad attitudes in my day let me tell you. Anyway, with his attitude I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up getting himself sent to juvenile detention until he's twenty one. The younger one, he's completely silent...not mute just silent. I've only heard him talk one time and that was back when the boy was 13 and he was pleading not to be separated from his brother."

Mai raised a brow but said nothing. She couldn't very well say anything in defense of boys she knew nothing about.

She rose to her feet and said, "Thank you for the files. I'll get straight to work on these."

Vivian just smiled and said, "No thanks necessary, like I said. I couldn't wait to get rid of those two."

**Scene Change**

The bell rang signaling the end of another day at Domino High. Yugi slowly walked out of the building planning to make a quick stop at the library before he finally headed home. _After all, _Yugi thought, _I don't know much about Ammut. _

He had hardly taken two steps before Duke, Honda and surprisingly Joey ran up to him.

"Hey Yugi." The three said, though Joey just HAD to ruffle Yugi's hair when he said it, much to Yugi's annoyance.

Yugi glared at Joey before he began fixing his hair and said, "Aren't you supposed to be in detention Joey?"

Joey snorted, "Oh please Yug, if that Sennen punk can skip detention then I can too."

Duke nodded before his eyes suddenly widened as if he just remembered something, "Yugi, didn't you get stuck working with him on some stupid ancient Egypt project?" Duke said.

"Atemu's my partner on the project yes. Why, what's your point?" Yugi asked.

"So, you're going to be stuck doing it by yourself?" Duke asked which made Honda and Joey scowl.

Yugi glared at the three and said, "No, I'm not working on it by myself. Atemu is working on it with me."

"Then why did he walk out on you in class today?" Duke asked.

Yugi bit back a groan. _Why can't Duke just keep his mouth shut? _Yugi thought.

"That punk ditched ya Yug?" Joey asked.

"He didn't ditch me Joey. He had to leave; I think something happened with his brother." Yugi said.

Joey rolled his eyes but decided to change the subject slightly, "Honda, next time that Sennen punk turns up in school you and I need to give him a serious ass whooping."

"JOEY WHEELER!" Yugi shouted, before he kicked his friend in the shin, "How dare you say something like that."

Joey yelped in pain and latched onto his shin with both hands before he began to hop around. "Damn it Yugi that hurt." Joey said.

"Yeah man what the hell was that for?" Honda asked before he stepped up and supported Joey so he wouldn't end up falling flat on his face.

"I'm just sick on you three being complete jerks to Atemu and Yami." Yugi said hotly.

Duke gazed at Yugi for a second before he said, "Why don't you try and tell the truth Yugi? Tell us why you really are so interested in helping."

Yugi turned to look at Duke, who had an annoying smirk on his face. "You can wipe that smirk off your face Duke, there's nothing to tell."

"Oh I think there is." Duke said.

"Like what?" Joey asked, once he had finally stopped hopping around.

Duke's smirk widened before he said, "I think Little Yugi here has a thing for bad boys."

"WHAT THE HELL DUKE?" Yugi shouted.

However, the three ignored their smaller friend while Duke decided to elaborate, "Well, for one Yugi is obsessed with helping them, that by itself is a major sign. Girls always love trying to help guys with tough pasts get over it with there help...in a way they feel like they get to play nurse, and get close to the bad boy at the same time. Also, Yugi I think finds Atemu's whole tough guy routine hot. Long story short...Yugi wants to get laid." Duke finished.

However, as soon as Duke had finished talking Yugi kicked him in the shin as well.

Joey and Honda turned and looked at Yugi for a second. Honda opened his mouth to ask Yugi about Duke's theory, only to stop when Yugi bit out, "One more word about me wanting to sleep with Atemu and I'm not going to be aiming for shins anymore. I'll aim a little higher but still below the belt so if any of you wish to have kids some day then I'd drop it."

Honda's mouth snapped shut.

Yugi then picks up his bag and starts to head down the steps.

Honda turns back to Duke and said, "Yugi does realize he has no chance with Atemu since he's probably too busy banging his brother."

"Or getting banged by him." Joey pointed out.

Yugi froze for a second before he raced back up the steps, dropped his bag and punched Honda in the jewels. Joey and Duke immediately covered theirs.

Honda dropped to his knees before he rolled up into a ball. Yugi glared at the three for a few seconds before he picked back up his bag and left.

Yugi walked down the sidewalk towards the Domino City library still fuming about what his friends had said. _What the hell is their problem? And how dare Duke say that the only reason I want to help Atemu is because I want to sleep with him. That's not it at all and they should know that. I want to help Atemu because someone needs to. Because, I care. Not because I want to get into his pants. Even if I do think he's hot, that has nothing to do with..._

Yugi came to a stop, his eyes widening when he realized what he'd just thought. _I am attracted to him, but not for the reasons that Duke thinks. It's not because he has an attitude nor is it that he's a bad boy. I like that he's strong. I like the way he looks after his brother. _

_I'd kind of like if I could find someone who'd look after me like that. Yami's really lucky to have him. _Yugi thought as he continued on his way towards the library.

_Duke's still wrong though, I don't want to help Atemu just so he'll like me. That would be wrong, not to mention incredibly selfish. You don't help people with selfish motives in mind. If you do that then you might as well not help at all. Grandpa may not have told me anything really about them but he did say it was bad. _

_I could never really understand that though, and neither could Grandpa...how people could willingly hurt their children. I mean, yeah I've been beaten up by bullies at school but my Grandpa never beat me...and nor did my mom or dad ever lay a hand on me. _

Yugi looked up and noticed that he had finally reached the Domino public library. He quickly jogged up the marble steps and walked into the building.

He walked over to the nearest computer and typed in: _Ammut, _in the search function to pop up any books that would help him and Atemu with this project. Unfortunately nothing popped up. Yugi silently groaned in frustration before he almost smacked himself for not thinking of this sooner and deleted Ammut from the search and typed in: _Egyptian Gods, _instead. Yugi smiled triumphantly when this time the computer popped up several hits.

Yugi picked up a small slip of paper that was sitting in a basket next to the computer as well as one of the mini pencils and began to jot down the call numbers and book titles. Once he had written them all down he closed his search, got up and headed into the history section of the library.

Once he had found the section he needed he, much to his surprise, was able to find the books he was looking for relatively quickly and as an added bonus they weren't on the top shelf where he couldn't reach them.

Once he had grabbed the books he needed he carried them up to the front desk and checked them out before shoving them into his bag and heading out the door and towards home.

However, now that he had finished his task at the library, his thoughts ended up drifting back to Atemu and not only what had happened to him but also his desire to help.

_I probably should just leave helping them to Kaiba like I had said I would, but for some reason that just doesn't sit well with me. And, I also get the feeling that Kaiba is going to focus on helping Yami and Atemu's going to wind up being forgotten...his attitude is probably giving off the impression that he doesn't need help even though he probably needs it just as much as Yami does. _

_The real question though is how am I supposed to help him? Every time I try and talk to him he tells me to buzz off. He gets very defensive. How do you help someone who not only doesn't seem to want you to but also tries every trick in the book to push you away? _

Yugi came to a stop, his eyes widening as a thought suddenly occurred to him, _what if I didn't act like I was trying to help him...didn't act like I was at all interested in finding out about his past and instead just focused on trying to get to know him as a person? Maybe that would work. He pushes people away because he doesn't want them to know about what he's hiding so if I stop trying to discover his secrets then maybe he'd react better to me. _

Yugi smiled when he thought a bit more about that idea, _If I treat him like he's completely normal then maybe he'd let me in and just maybe after he gets to know me a bit better he'd trust me enough to confide in me about what had happened to him. Not to say that he isn't normal because he is...he's just been through some bad stuff that is still affecting him. _

By this time Yugi had reached the Game Shop. He walked in with a smile on his face and said, "Hey Grandpa how was business today?"

Grandpa looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading and smiled at his grandson and said, "Business was alright, albeit a bit on the slow side. How was school?"

Yugi smiled, "School was good. We have a school dance coming up and our class is responsible for planning it. Today in Homeroom we came up with the theme of the dance, its going to be awesome." Yugi said.

Grandpa chuckled before he set his newspaper aside and said, "What theme did you guys decide on?"

"Ancient Egypt." Yugi replied.

Grandpa nodded, "That is indeed an interesting theme, it's certainly unique."

"That's why everyone voted for...well, okay not EVERYONE, some people voted for some of the other ideas but that's why it's so cool this idea hasn't ever been done before." Yugi said.

Grandpa smiled, glad to see that his grandson was so excited about the upcoming school dance, not that he'd go, but at least he was excited about helping to plan it.

"And guess what else happened today Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Grandpa asked.

"Today in Ancient History we were split into pairs to do group projects on something dealing with Ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

"That sounds interesting. You didn't get stuck with a slacker did you?" Grandpa asked. He hated it when Yugi got stuck with someone who didn't want to do their share of the project but wound up taking all the credit.

"No, and that's the best part. Atemu's my partner." Yugi said.

"Atemu? Really?" Grandpa asked, he was mildly surprised to hear that his friend had won the uphill battle to get the boys to go back to school.

"Yeah, we're doing our report on Ammut, which was Atemu's idea." Yugi said.

"Ammut?" Grandpa asked, his face showing his confusion, "Never heard of it, who or what was that?"

Yugi smiled and said, "You know I hadn't either until I googled it in the library on my lunch break. Ammut was a goddess in Ancient Egypt."

"Ah." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, I went to the library on my way home and checked out some books so Atemu and I could work on it." Yugi said.

Grandpa smiled, "I'm glad to hear that you aren't procrastinating on this Yugi."

Yugi nodded and said, "Well, I'll let you go back to your paper, I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Grandpa nodded and picked back up his paper while Yugi scampered up the stairs and changed out of his school uniform and into some more comfortable clothes.

Once had changed he scooped back up his bag and headed out the house door, but not before leaving his grandfather a note on the kitchen table telling him where he was going.

Twenty minutes later Yugi was standing in front of the Sennen's mansion. He bounded up to the front door and raised his hand and knocked twice.

It wasn't long before the Sennen's butler came and greeted him. "Good afternoon sir."

Yugi grinned at him and said, "Good afternoon to you too. Can I come in? I need to talk to Atemu."

"Of course sir." The butler said, stepping aside to grant Yugi entrance. He then led Yugi into the sitting room and said, "Would you like anything to drink sir?"

Yugi shook his head, "No thanks, I'm just hear to work on a project with Atemu." Yugi said.

"Ah, well I'll go and let him know that you're here sir." The butler said before he bowed slightly and left the room.

Ten minutes later Yugi was mildly surprised to see Atemu plopping down in one of the armchairs across from him. Yugi smiled brightly at him and said, "Hey."

Atemu scowled, "The stupid butler said you were here to do a school project with me." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "That's right, the one we were assigned today in Ancient History, the paper we're doing on Ammut." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed and said, "Can we just work on it another time? I really don't want to do a stupid paper right now."

"Well," Yugi said, "I don't want to work on the paper either but it doesn't change the fact that we need to get it done."

Atemu slouched down slightly and said, "Fine, tell me what you want me to do and I'll get it done tonight. Would that make you happy?"

Yugi frowned for a second before he smiled again and said, "No, we're supposed to work on it together, not just have you do your section by yourself and me do mine. That's not how group projects work."

Atemu groaned, "And you're telling me that there is no chance that you'll let me put this off until tomorrow?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled brightly but shook his head, "Nope."

He then reached into his bag and pulled out the books he'd checked out earlier that day. Atemu got to his feet and said, "Well, if you're going to make me work on it then follow me, we'll work in my room."

Yugi nodded and got up following Atemu. He knew Atemu didn't sound too pleased about it but Yugi was determined to ignore Atemu's attempts to push him away.

Yugi followed Atemu up the stairs, though he paused when Atemu came to a stop outside a closed door, "If I let you in here you have to agree to follow some rules. Rule number one keep your voice down. Rule number two stay the fuck away from my brother. And finally rule number three, if I tell you to get the fuck out you will because I'll warn you now you break any of those rules and I'll kick your ass." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "I'll follow the rules. I promise." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded before he opened the door and walked into the room. Yugi followed Atemu into the room and glanced briefly around. The room was pretty good sized, certainly much larger than his room at the Game Shop. There were two beds in the room, on one of them was Yami sleeping. The room was devoid of any major signs of personalization that normally adorned teenage rooms like posters, leaving the walls bare. At the back wall was a desk top computer that Atemu was plopped down at and starting up.

Yugi slowly made his way through the room before he took a seat on the floor next to the computer Atemu was booting up.

He glanced at the desktop once Atemu had signed in and couldn't help but smile at what he saw was the wallpaper Atemu had chosen; apparently he had agreed to personalize that at least. On Atemu's desktop was a pencil drawing of him and Yami standing next to each other, Yami was about a step behind Atemu and partially hidden behind his brother's body. Atemu's eyes were narrowed and his body was tense like he was ready to pounce if anyone got too close. However, the most interesting thing Yugi thought about the picture was that Atemu was drawn as a Pharaoh. _Hmm, guess Atemu really likes Ancient Egypt. _Yugi thought.

Yugi tore his gaze away from the computer and pulled out the books he'd checked out of the library.

Once Atemu had opened a blank word document he glanced down at Yugi and said, "So, what exactly are we going to do for this project?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. We have to make some sort of visual that depicts what we were researching." Yugi said.

Atemu leaned back against the chair and glanced up at the ceiling, Yugi assumed that meant he was thinking.

After the two had just sat in silence for several minutes Yugi decided to speak up, "Atemu?"

"Hmm" Atemu replied though he did not look back down at Yugi.

"What interests you so much about Ammut?" Yugi asked.

Atemu glared down at Yugi and hissed, "Why the fuck would you care why I was interested in Ammut?"

Yugi smiled and said, "Well, I don't really know that much about Ammut so I don't have any idea what we could do for our presentation, however, perhaps if you told me what YOU liked so much about it then maybe we could play on that idea."

Atemu looked at Yugi for several seconds before he said, "I like Ammut's role in the weighing of the heart. I like that she devours the hearts of those whose hearts are weighed down by the evil they committed in their lifetimes. Not only does she keep that person from moving on to paradise but she also makes it so they can't be reincarnated. She permanently wipes out their existence."

Yugi looked up at Atemu and said, "That's interesting. So, why don't we show that then? Since that was her role in Ancient Egyptian mythology why don't we make a model showing that? We can make a large clay model of Ammut and have in her jaw the heart of someone who failed to pass the weighing of the heart."

Atemu considered the idea for a moment before he nodded, "That would work." He said.

Yugi grinned for a second before it dropped from his face and said, "Can I ask you a serious question Atemu? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Atemu sighed, thinking _here we go. _Before he said, "Yeah, sure go ahead."

"What are you so afraid of?" Yugi asked slowly.

Atemu's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in rage as he reached down and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt pulling Yugi up so there faces were inches apart and he hissed, "I'm not afraid of anything and how dare you presume that I am."

"You know it doesn't make you any weaker or any less able to defend your brother if you admit to being afraid. In fact, if you admitted what you were afraid of and were able to overcome it you'd be better prepared to protect your brother." Yugi said.

Yugi knew that he had stepped over a line but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to try and help Atemu and he had blurted out his question before he had thought better of it.

Atemu just glared at Yugi for several seconds before he released his hold on Yugi's shirt, dropping Yugi back onto the ground. "Let's just get this stupid project done so you can leave." Atemu said, turning his attention back onto the computer.

Yugi looked at Atemu for several seconds before he came to a decision and got to his feet, walked behind Atemu and wrapped his arms around him. Atemu immediately tensed before he hissed, "Let got of me."

Yugi didn't let go.

Atemu reached up and grabbed the front of Yugi's arms and pulled the harshly away from his body before he rose to his feet and shoved Yugi so he landed on the ground.

Yugi looked up at Atemu who now towered over him, his eyes burning with rage. Yugi met his gaze, his eyes shining with determination, though there was a slight tinge of fear.

Atemu took a step towards Yugi, only to freeze when another voice said, "Atemu leave him alone."

Both Yugi and Atemu looked over towards the bed where Yami was sitting up, glaring at his brother.

Yami got up and slowly made his way over to his brother and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Yami said nothing else, just looked straight into his brother's eyes. For several minutes the twins just looked at each other before Atemu sighed and went and plopped back down at the computer.

Satisfied that Atemu had backed down Yami turned and walked back over to the bed and laid back down.

For a few seconds Yugi just laid on the floor before Atemu snapped, "Are we going to work on this project or not?"

Yugi sat up before he walked back over and plopped down on the floor next to the computer, "We can stop for tonight if you want." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and repacked his bag and headed out the door. It was going to be a lot of work but he'd get through to Atemu Sennen if that was the last thing he did, after all Kaiba wasn't the only person capable of helping the boys Yugi was certain of that.

Yami watched as Yugi walked out of the room before he walked over to his brother and lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.

Atemu looked away from the computer and glared at Yami, "What the hell was that for Yami?"

"For you being a complete idiot, not to mention a jerk." Yami said.

Atemu got up and walked over to Yami and picked him up. Yami immediately wrapped his arms around his brother shoulders to steady himself while shouting, "ATEMU PUT ME DONE!"

Atemu chuckled and after he walked over to his bed said, "As you wish." And let go of Yami, dropping him onto the mattress. However, Yami tugged Atemu down with him since he didn't let go of his brother's neck.

The two siblings chuckled for a minute before Yami said, "I was serious Atemu you were being an idiot."

Atemu rolled his eyes, "I don't like that annoying brat trying to stick his nose into stuff that isn't his business." Atemu said.

Yami sighed, "Atemu, I think he likes you. That's why he's so determined to try and get you to talk to him." Yami paused for a moment before adding, "Not that I would know why he'd be willing to put up with you treating him like shit but for some reason he does."

Atemu shook his head, "Yami that brat doesn't like me. He just thinks I'm some mystery he needs to solve or some broken toy he needs to fix and once he's done that he'll lose interest and move on." Atemu said.

Yami took a deep breath and said, "Até, if you honestly believe that than you are an idiot. That kid wouldn't have let you do what you just did to him and talk to him the way you do if he wasn't being genuine."

Atemu raised an eyebrow and said, "This coming from the boy who thinks a boy who has a crush on him, just like you do, is going to want nothing to do with you because you kissed him back after he kissed you first in an effort to help you."

Yami playfully punched Atemu in the shoulder and said, "That is completely different and you know it Atemu."

Atemu just shook his head and said, "Can we just drop the subject of the brat."

Yami sighed but let the matter drop, though he couldn't help but add, "You shouldn't call him brat. It isn't nice Até."

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Well, with you being an exception to the rule, last I checked I wasn't a nice guy." Atemu said.

"Would it kill you to try and be nice?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Atemu said.

Yami sighed again and rolled over so he was facing away from Atemu. Atemu sighed and wrapped his arms around Yami while he spooned against him. "You mad at me Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami took a deep breath before he muttered, "It doesn't matter so just drop it."

Atemu sighed but he decided to do as Yami had asked and let the matter drop. But he had meant what he said about that brat. He was just curious because he wanted to solve a mystery or play doctor and once there wasn't a mystery to solve or something to fix he would move on to something else.

And if Atemu was completely honest with himself he didn't want to let someone get close, to tell his secrets and try and help only to have them drop him like a hot potato once he'd learned all he wanted to know...or once he'd been deemed fixed.

So, he'd keep pushing the brat away. If he really was serious about wanting to help than he wouldn't give up. However, if his motives weren't true he'd give up and move on to something else after he'd been pushed away enough times.

Although, it would be nice if the kid was honest about his motives. Atemu sighed as he starred up at the ceiling. And silently prayed, _let him be legit or have him go away because Yami's not the only one who doesn't want to get his hopes up. I don't want that either. _

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think, I like getting the feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 9

Atemu awoke with a groan the next morning. He immediately took note of the fact that his brother was not in bed, though that wasn't too much of a surprise since Yami usually woke up first...then again that might have something to do with the fact that Atemu stayed up later than him on a regular basis.

He glanced around the room and was mildly surprised to see Yami sitting on his own bed, with his back leaning against the wall, all of his attention focused entirely on his sketch book and whatever project he was working on that morning.

"Morning Yami." Atemu said with a yawn.

Yami glanced up from his sketch pad for a second and said, "You slept later than usual, what time did you fall asleep last night?"

Atemu shrugged, "Don't know, midnight? Maybe one?" Atemu said.

Yami shook his head before he returned his attention back to his sketch, "Since it was a Friday night I won't scold you for it, just please try not to pull that on a school night." Yami said.

Atemu slowly climbed out of bed before he walked over and sat down beside his brother, taking a brief glance at what Yami was drawing, before he asked, "What are you working on?"

"Stuff for the school dance. I wanted to get some possible designs for how the decorations could be done drawn out so you can give them to Anzu on Monday." Yami replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes and muttered, "I still don't see why you are so insistent on helping them. Not like we'll have anything to do with the finished product so why bother contributing."

Yami sighed, "Because Atemu, this is something we are working on as a class and like it or not you and I are a part of that class so we're going to contribute, even if it's only this." Yami said.

Atemu chose not to respond to that and instead just sat back while he watched Yami draw.

However, that peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Atemu replied.

"Atemu, you and Yami need to come downstairs. There is someone here who wishes to talk to the both of you." Aknamkanon replied.

"What do they want?" Atemu asked.

"Its your social worker here to check up on you two." Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu groaned, _not that bitch again. _"Alright, Yami and I will be out in a minute, we've just got to get dressed first." Atemu said.

"Alright." Aknamkanon said before the two were able to hear him walk away.

Yami set aside his sketch book before he got up and started getting dressed, Atemu doing the same, though both boys were intentionally taking their time because they wanted to delay seeing Vivian Wong as long as they could.

Atemu smirked when he remembered the look on her face when he'd hit her when he and Yami were 8. She had come to the orphanage to inquire about the reason they'd ran away from, 'a perfectly good family'. Atemu clenched his fists when he remembered what she'd said to Yami that had gotten her a black eye.

_Flashback_

Vivian glanced over at the 8 year old Yami who was clinging tightly onto Atemu and couldn't help but notice the teeth marks on the boy's arms.

"I know you're dumb Yami, but I honestly didn't think you were dumb enough to try and eat yourself on top of trying to become a mime." Vivian said.

Yami's eyes began to tear up. Atemu was on his feet in a second and the next thing Vivian knew the eight year old had struck her.

"You little brat." She hissed, holding her eye.

Atemu had glared at her before he moved back and wrapped his arms around his crying brother, "You deserved that for making Yami cry." Atemu said.

_End Flashback _

Vivian was a bitch, plain and simple and she always had been to them. Atemu and Yami could never for the life of them figure out why she disliked them so much.

Yami rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, drawing him from this thoughts on 'the devils mistress' as he often liked to call her. "Come on Até, you know how angry Ms. Wong gets if we keep her waiting." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes and muttered, "I honestly could care less if the damn bitch is mad or not."

Yami sighed and said, "I know you don't like her Até, but you need to be nicer to her. Remember she could decide to try and split us up, or have us taken away from Mr. and Mrs. Sennen if we make her too mad, so please please PLEASE Atemu for once in your life be polite." Yami finished with a pleading tone.

Atemu nodded, "Alright Yami, I'll try. But if she starts insulting you again she'll get what she deserves ." Atemu said.

Yami smiled and squeezed his brother's hand before they headed out the door. 

The two walked down the stairs and into the sitting room before freezing. The person sitting there talking politely with the Sennen's was not Vivian Wong, but someone else entirely.

Aknamkanon was the first to notice the boys and he smiled kindly at them before saying, "Atemu, Yami please...join us." He held out his hand towards the couch which was empty for them.

Atemu and Yami made their way over to the couch before they slowly took their seats. Yami sat down as close to Atemu as he could without sitting on him, though Atemu really didn't mind. He too felt that they needed to be cautious about this new person.

Atemu glared when he realized that the three adults in the room were starring at him and his brother. He absolutely hated it when people starred at them. "What the fuck are you starring at?" He hissed.

Aknamkanon and Amara glanced at each other before they rose to their feet and walked out of the room, "We'll leave you three to talk." Amara said as they were leaving.

Once they were gone the blond turned and smiled kindly at the boys and said, "My name is Mai Valentine and I am your new social worker."

Atemu glared at her for a moment before he said, "Well, lets get this over with."

Mai smiled at him for a second before saying, "You must be Atemu, and that would make the shy one cuddled up against you your brother Yami."

"What are you getting at?" Atemu asked.

Mai just chuckled, "You're names. If I'm going to be your social worker it would look really bad if I didn't even know my charges' names." Mai said.

Atemu rolled his eyes before he mumbled, "Aren't there just pictures with names on the bottom of us in your stupid file? Why bother asking or making it look like you even care to get to know us."

Mai's smile slid from her face and she sighed, "I guess I was right in my assumption that Vivian was a bitch."

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he smirked, "Well it seems this time Yami and I got someone intelligent."

Mai smiled again before she said, "Well, I'd certainly like to think so. Now, first let me ask you a very important question: Are you and Yami being treated well here?"

Atemu nodded, "Yes, the Sennen's are great. They are by far the best family to take us in." Atemu said.

Mai nodded before saying, "I had a feeling you'd say that seeing as how you hadn't runaway. From looking over your file, though Vivian failed to note this, I would guess that you ran away when the foster family wasn't taking care of you like they should be. Would that be accurate?"

Atemu scowled before he said, "Me and Yami ran away from the first three because they were bad but don't assume that just because we didn't run away from the last one that they were anything more than scum that even the devil wouldn't want to be associated with."

Mai sighed, "Would you be willing to tell me about that? Clearly, no matter what Vivian and some other idiots decided to say, something happened." Mai said.

Atemu continued to scowl at her before another person cleared their throat. Both Atemu and Mai looked up to see Kaiba standing just outside the sitting room.

Yami looked up as well and his eyes widened before he adverted his gaze, a blush dusting his cheeks. Atemu looked between the three before he said, "Yami, why don't you go upstairs and talk with Seto while I talk with Mai down here. I know you don't like talking about this stuff, that it upsets you."

Yami nodded before he slowly got to his feet and walked up to Seto and smiled at him before he exited the room with Seto following him.

Mai watched the two leave and said, "Not that its any of my business but what was that about?"

"My brother doesn't like talking about that bastard and I really don't want him having another flashback or more nightmares. He has a hard enough time dealing with it as it is. I'm not going to make it worse for him." Atemu said.

Mai nodded, she had studied trauma victims while she was in college and she knew, theoretically at least, what the children experienced as an after effect.

Atemu took a deep breath before he asked, "What exactly do you need to know?"

"Well, I need to know what had happened to your brother." Mai said, "Even Vivian, who wrote your story off as a lie, knew that SOMETHING had happened."

Atemu nodded, "True, but she hated Yami and me. Always had though I don't know why. There was a time where Yami and I thought she gave us to evil familes as punishment because she just didn't like us." Atemu said.

Mai's eyes softened a bit while she mentally cursed Vivian, "I know it might have seemed like that but that wasn't what happened."

Atemu nodded again, "I know that, but that didn't mean that when Yami and I were younger we thought that. Anyway, you wanted to know what happened to us, right?" Atemu asked. _I won't give her detailed information, just the basics. She can do whatever she wants with that information. _

Mai pulled out a notebook and opened it to a blank page and she also grabbed a pen, she looked up at Atemu and said, "I need to take notes so that the correct information gets placed in yours and Yami's files. Anyway, begin when you're ready."

Atemu nodded and said, "Our first foster family took Yami and I in when we had barely been in the system. They locked us up in the basement and gave us water but no food. Yami got so hungry that he ended up trying to eat the skin on his arms. I know I ate a cockroach I'd managed to kill. However, even at age 8 I knew that if we didn't get out of there we'd end up dead so I broke a window and Yami and I escaped."

Atemu paused for a moment before continuing, "The second family actually wasn't bad at all. However, they had too many kids they had to look after. Yami and I could have died when they left us out in the open water because they had thought all the kids were in the boat after they'd taken us all out for a snorkeling trip. When they had been alerted that we'd run away they were surprised to hear that because they hadn't even noticed we were missing, and that call had come three days after we'd been gone." Atemu said.

Atemu paused again and said, "The third family actually only caused me trouble, not Yami fortunately enough." He paused briefly and smiled, like he was looking back on a fond memory. Mai was a bit confused by this but she knew not to press him. Atemu soon shook his head as though to drive the memory from his mind before continuing, "That time it wasn't me playing the hero, it was Yami. Our foster family had an older boy that was actually their real son. Ushio Tesuo absolutely hated me. And he had ever since I told him to leave Yami alone that first day we'd moved in. So, he had decided to make my life a living hell. His parents had went away on a business trip leaving Yami and I alone with Ushio. They had hardly left before Ushio decided that I was going to 'pay for mouthing off to him'. Mind you, I was only 11 then, and Ushio was a 17 year old brute. I stood no chance. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into the room that Yami and I shared. He tossed me onto the bed and pulled off his belt which he used to secure me to the bed so I couldn't move. He unbuttoned the shirt I had been wearing leaving my torso exposed before he went and grabbed a knife and began to crave random designs into my skin. Laughing while I screamed for him to stop. He stopped when Yami smashed a vase over his head, knocking him out. Yami then undid the belt and we left."

Atemu scowled and said, "However, all three of those pale in comparison to what the last bastard did to my brother."

Mai looked at him for a second but like before she knew better than to prod.

Atemu took a deep breath and said, "We lived with the Kesir's for a month and until that last day I honestly thought everything had been fine. However, when I walked into the bathroom, where my brother was supposed to be taking a shower, and saw our foster father on top of him...RAPING him, while Yami was crying, pleading with him to stop. And him saying that he would kill me if Yami didn't shut up and take it like the worthless whore that he is. I snapped. I attacked the bastard and ended up putting him into the hospital. Yami later told me that bastard had done that to him every morning when he went in for a shower since the first morning we had spent there."

Mai froze when she heard Atemu's final piece of his story, she was in shock. She could not believe that Vivian and those working with her had overlooked so much, let so much slide when it came to these boys.

Atemu, who had noticed the look of shock on her face, snapped her out of it by asking, "Is there anything else you need from me Ms. Valentine? Because if not I'd like to get back to spending the day with my brother...and apparently a friend of ours who came by."

Mai smiled at him and said, "Well, there is one more thing." She reached down into her purse and pulled out a copy of her business card, which she handed to Atemu, "I want you to have this so you can call me and tell me is something else happens. You can call me anytime day or night. It's high time someone started seeing to it you were taken care of."

Atemu nodded and took the card before he slipped it into his pocket. He then got up and headed upstairs.

**-With Seto and Yami while Atemu was downstairs talking to Mai-**

Yami walked upstairs and back into his and Atemu's room. Seto followed him into the room and Yami, without turning to look at him, said, "You can close the door if you'd like."

Seto did and after he had closed the door he sat down on one of the beds, Yami sitting down on the one opposite him. Seto sighed before he said, "Yami, I'd like to apologize for yesterady."

Yami frowned slightly before saying, "Why would you apologize about something like that? You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

Seto looked up at Yami for a few seconds in shock before he asked, "Why would you need to apologize?"

Yami blushed before he mumbled, "I kept kissing you when you didn't want to."

Seto sighed before he got up and walked over to the other bed before sitting down beside Yami. "You know, if I really didn't want you to kiss me I could have easily pushed you away Yami." Seto reasoned.

Yami shook his head, before adding, "That's not the point Seto. The point is that I ruined our friendship yesterday."

Seto gaped at Yami before he placed both hands on Yami's shoulders and rotated Yami so they were now facing one another, "You didn't ruin our friendship Yami. I had thought I'd made you uncomfortable and that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after that." Seto said.

Yami sighed before he reached up and cupped the side of Seto's face and said, "Seto, you were just trying to help me. I would never be angry at you for that."

Seto smiled at Yami, bringing one hand up to rest it on the hand Yami had on his face. Yami blushed at the action and Seto chuckled before he said, "You look absolutely adorable when you blush."

Yami's blush darkened while he mumbled, "Seto, don't tease me."

Seto chuckled again while he brought his other hand up and traced Yami's cheek with his finger. "You know Yami, there is one mystery that I still haven't solved about you." Seto said after a few seconds of lightly stroking Yami's cheek.

"And what's that?" Yami asked, genuinely curious.

"How is it that an angel fallen from heaven into the depths of hell can still have the heart of an angel after all he's been through?" Seto asked.

"I'm no angel Seto. I'm just me." Yami said.

"That's exactly my point Yami. You are probably the most amazing person I've ever met, and the most amazing thing is that you've stayed that way no matter what horrors have befallen you. You're a lot stronger than me or your brother are." Seto said.

Yami shook his head, "No, I'm not." Yami replied.

Seto removed Yami's hand from his face and brought it to his lips where he lightly placed a kiss on top of Yami's knuckles and said, "There are many different kinds of stregnth Yami. Don't think for one second just because you don't get into fights and act tough that makes you weak."

Yami blushed and tugged his hand out of Seto's grasp. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Seto sighed before he mumbled, "Because I like you."

This time it wasn't only Yami who was blushing. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Yami mumbled, "No, you don't Seto."

"I don't what?" Seto asked.

"You don't like me." Yami replied, "I mean why would someone like you, who could have anyone in the world be remotely interested in me?"

Seto gaped at Yami for a few seconds, he just couldn't believe that Yami honestly didn't see what Seto could see clear as day.

"I mean, I'm tainted..."Yami began to say only to trail off when Seto leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Yami's silencing him with a kiss.

For a moment Yami was frozen in shock. Seto was kissing him again, only this time it wasn't because he was trying to snap him out of a flashback. Once Yami had gotten over the shock he hestiantly began to kiss Seto back, much to Seto's delight.

However, the moment was shattered by an angry shout of, **"SETO KAIBA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROHTER?" **

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 10

Seto and Yami quickly jumped apart at Atemu's shout.

Atemu marched across the room and grabbed Seto by his shirt and pulled him off the bed and away from Yami.

Yami quickly got to his feet and grabbed Atemu's arm, "Até, please just calm down and let me explain." Yami said.

Atemu ignored Yami and hissed, "I warned you. I fucking warned you about trying anything with my brother."

"I didn't do anything." Seto growled. _I like Yami, I know that but I probably should have thought out how to tell him or show him that a lot better than just kiss him when he was going to begin telling me every reason he thinks he's not good enough for me. _

Atemu glared at him. Seto reached down and grabbed Atemu's wrist and forcibly pulled him off and shoved him back slightly. Atemu lunged towards Seto, only to freeze when Yami stepped between the two.

"Atemu Ammon Upton calm down right now." Yami snapped.

Atemu's eyes narrowed, he really disliked it when Yami used his full name. Especially when he used the last name he had been born under, then again...Yami didn't like it when Atemu used his full name either.

"Yami, move. This is between me and Kaiba." Atemu hissed.

Yami stood his ground, "Damn it Atemu. He kissed me, that was all. Its not like he was trying to hurt me. Even I know that. So, can you calm down and listen to us for five minutes before you fly off the handle." Yami snapped.

Atemu crossed his arms and said, "Fine, talk."

"Thank you." Yami said, he turned to Seto and said, "Can you sit down over there Seto?"

Seto nodded and took a seat on the bed Yami pointed to. Yami then turned to Atemu and said, "Até, go sit on your bed."

Atemu arched a brow, mildly surpised Yami was taking charge of the situation like this but decided to do as his brother said...for now at least. Atemu went and plopped down on his bed. Yami nodded once both of them had taken their seats, though he remained standing between the two beds.

"Good, now Atemu, while you were downstairs Seto and I came up here to talk." Yami said.

Atemu snorted, "Didn't look much like talking to me. It looked like he was trying to shove his tongue down your throat." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head and said, "No, that wasn't what happened at all. Seto and I talked about what had happened in the locker room yesterday and we both tried to apologize to each other." Yami paused for a moment and blushed, "Seto, then sort of told me that he liked me. I told him that he doesn't, that he couldn't because I wasn't good enough for him."

Atemu sighed, "Yami, you know that is a line of bull. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you and anyone would be lucky to have you." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes but chose not to comment on that, "Anyway, when I'd been telling Seto that he kissed me, I think to try and shut me up. It was a simple chaste kiss, nothing more Atemu. And once I'd gotten over my surprise at him kissing me I had kissed him back. That was when you came in." Yami said.

For several moments Atemu was silent while he took in what his brother had told him, once he had gotten his thoughts in order he spoke, "So, let me get this straight Seto admittted to having romantic feelings for you Yami."

Yami and Seto both nodded.

Atemu nodded as well before he said, "So, would it be a safe assumption Kaiba that you would like to try and persue a romatic relationship with my brother?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, I would very much like that chance Yami is such an amazing person that I can't help but want to get closer to him." Seto said, though mentally he cursed himself. _Way to sound like a lovestruck idiot. Yami's a great person, that is no lie but you didn't need to say it that way...and to ATEMU of all people. Atemu is probably worse than every overprotective parent on the planet ever could be. A simple yes would have been fine. You didn't have to go and elaborate. _

Atemu gave Kaiba a look before he turned his attention back to Yami, "Yami come here." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow in question, though he did not move from his spot. Atemu rolled his eyes and said, "I''m not going to attack him Yami. So, will you just come over here?"

Yami sighed but made his way over to sit down beside Atemu. Once Yami had taken his seat Atemu then turned his attention back onto Kaiba, "Well, if this is going to happen we're going to have to lay down some major ground rules." Atemu said.

Yami groaned, "Atemu I didn't even say yes, not that he asked me out or anything but even if he had I hadn't agreed." Yami said.

Atemu snapped his attention onto Yami and said, "Are you telling me that you don't want to go out with him?"

Yami blushed and mumbled, "No, that's not what I said."

"That's why I'm laying down these rules, because I knew that you did." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but decided to just let Atemu have his say and that he'd argue about it with him later. Atemu then turned his attention back onto Kaiba, "Rule number one. You aren't to be alone with my brother under any circumstances until I decide otherwise."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Seto shouted.

Yami whacked Atemu on the shoulder, "That's not fair at all Atemu." Yami said.

"Rule number two. You aren't allowed to have any type of intimate contact with my brother beyond hugging, hand holding and chaste kissing." Atemu said.

Yami groaned, "Atemuuuu, that is completely unfair."

"I agree." Seto said, "No matter how much you would like to you can't control your brother's life Atemu. If Yami wants to be alone with me and to try stuff with me than that is his choice, not yours."

Atemu got to his feet and Seto did as well, "Are you trying to tell me how to look after my brother?" Atemu hissed.

"Yes, I am. You've crossed the line from protective sibling to totalitarian dictator and I'm not going to just sit here and let you tell him how to live his life." Seto said.

"So you want me to just sit here and say, 'sure Yami, go ahead spend all the time you want with Seto, let him try whatever he wants and if he ends up trying to take things to far...or tries something against your will I'm sorry that happened.'" Atemu said.

Seto grabbed Atemu by the front of his shirt. Yami was on his feet in a second trying to push the two quarreling boys apart, "Guys, stop it." Yami said.

"Stay out of this." They both said.

Yami continued to try and push the two combatants apart.

"You know what your problem is Atemu. Your problem is that you're just jealous that Yami likes me and not you." Seto taunted.

"How dare you, you bastard." Atemu hissed.

"No, thats what your problem is. You want to hold him so tightly that he doesn't have room to breathe because you know that when he goes to someone else, like me, then you'll end up alone because no one wants to put up with your shit." Seto spat.

Atemu snapped. He swung out, to punch Seto, just wanting to shut him up. However, what he didn't count on was how inbetween the two Yami had managed to push and he ends up nailing his brother in the jaw.

Both froze, eyes widened in shock.

Atemu quickly forgot about his fight with Kaiba and immeidately turned his attention to making sure he hadn't hurt his brother.

"Yami, let me see." Atemu said, while he tried to pull Yami's hand away from his stinging cheek.

"Atemu I'm fine." Yami said.

"No, you're not, now please let me see it." Atemu said.

"Atemu leave me alone." Yami hissed.

Seto stepped forward and rested a hand on Yami's shoulder, drawing Yami's attention onto himself. He grabs Yami's hand, and like Atemu tries to get a look at Yami's jaw. Yami pulls away and says sadly, "Seto, I think you should go home. I'll...talk to you tomorrow."

Seto nods, "Alright Yami." Seto said before he walks out the door.

He knew he had crossed a line when he'd been agruing with Atemu, there was no questioning that but when Atemu had pratically accused him of planning to rape Yami he just lost it.

Once Seto had pulled the door closed Yami turned his attention back to Atemu, who looked miserable. Yami sighed, "Até, its not that bad. Now, please sit down so we can talk." Yami said softly.

Atemu looked at Yami for a second before he said, "We'll talk, but first I want you to let me take a look at your jaw and for your to get some ice on it."

Yami rolled his eyes.

Atemu scowled and said, "Yami Nakia Upton, don't you roll your eyes at me."

Yami looked at Atemu and said, "You know that I've gotten a lot worse than this before, so there really isn't a reason for you to be freaking out over a bruise."

Atemu sighed before he turned and walked out the door, Yami watching him leave. He wasn't surprised when Atemu returned minutes later with a washcloth wrapped around some ice. Atemu held the rag out to Yami and said, "Please, just put this on your jaw."

Yami sighed but took the ice from Atemu and pressed it to his jaw. Atemu nodded before he sat down on his bed, Yami sitting beside him.

"Look Atemu, about what happened earlier." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Yami, I'm sorry I lost my temper like that." Atemu said.

"I know you are, though I think you're more sorry that I ended up hurt than that you took a swing, if you'd hit Seto I doubt you'd have said you were sorry. Hell, if I know you I'd guess you'd just take another swing at him after the first one had connected." Yami said.

Atemu scowled, his hand clenching into a fist when his mind replayed the brunet's words. _No, thats what your problem is. You want to hold him so tightly that he doesn't have room to breathe because you know that when he goes to someone else, like me, then you'll end up alone because no one wants to put up with your shit. _

Yami watched his brother's reaction and could tell just from the look on his face that he was replaying Seto's comments. Yami set the ice aside and climbed onto Atemu's lap and held Atemu's face between his hands forcing his twin to look him in the eye. "Atemu, he's wrong. No matter what happens I am never going to leave you. You'll always be an important person in my life, Seto can never replace you so don't let him make you think he can." Yami said.

Atemu smiled wryly at Yami before he brought his hand up and lightly traced the bruise that was forming on Yami's jaw. "I'm sorry Yami."

Yami sighed, "Atemu, it was an accident. I'm not mad at you for hitting me." Yami said.

"But I broke my promise." Atemu said.

_Flashback_

Five year old Atemu was sitting with his back resting against the wall in his and Yami's bedroom. Yami was curled up against him crying and Atemu was trying to soothe him.

Their parents had hurt him again. Their father had beaten Yami while their mother just kept shouting that he deserved it because he was a freak.

"It's okay Yami." Atemu said.

"No, its not Até. Why do they hurt us? What did we do that was so bad?" Yami asked through his tears.

Atemu sighed, "I don't know Yami. But I promise. I'll never hurt you and I'll always be here to protect you."

Yami looked up at Atemu, wiping the tears from eyes. "You mean that Até?"

"I mean it. I'll never hurt you and I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what." Atemu said.

"Pinky swear?" Yami asked, holding out his pinky towards his twin.

Atemu smiled at his twin and held out his pinky as well, grasping Yami's with his own, "Pinky swear."

_End Flashback _

Yami shook his head slightly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's. Apparently there were times when he wasn't the only one who needs to be reassured.

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Yami's lips against his own. After a few seconds he pulled back, "Yami, what was that for?" He asked.

Yami smiled at him, "I know you Atemu and you're going to beat yourself up about this no matter what I say. So, I'm trying to help you like you help me. You need to be shown, not told, **shown** that I still trust you." Yami said.

Yami again leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's, this time Atemu kissed Yami in return. He also gave no resistance when he felt Yami push him back so he was lying on the bed, Yami's weight resting on top of his own.

Atemu was mildly surprised when he felt Yami's hands untucking his shirt. He broke the kiss and said, "Yami, what are you doing?"

Yami smiled at him again and said, "I'm showing you that I still trust you not to hurt me, that I still trust you more than I trust Seto. You're the only person I would be with like this. You didn't lose that trust when you accidentally hit me."

Atemu shook his head, though he couldn't help but smile at Yami's words, "No, Yami. Don't. I dont' want you to do this just to make me feel better. But, thank you for the gesture nonetheless." Atemu said.

Yami looked his brother in the eyes for a while before he finally nodded and plopped down beside Atemu on the bed, resting his head on his brother's chest.

"You know we need to talk about this Até." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Yami looked up at Atemu and said, "What is the real problem you have with Seto?"

Atemu was quiet for awhile before he said, "I'm afraid that he'll hurt you. Maybe not on purpose, but I can't help but think that he will."

Yami sighed before he said, "Do you want me to tell him no tomorrow?"

Atemu sighed before he shook his head, "No, I don't want you to tell him no, especially since I know you want to say yes." He paused before continuing, "You're an amazing person Yami, I should have known that it was only a matter of time before someone else other than me noticed that."

Yami smiled at him and asked, "Are you sure that won't bother you? Because Atemu, if I really have to choose between starting a relationship with Seto and you there's no contest."

Atemu smiled, "As happy as that makes me to hear I know you deserve to be happy and if Seto can make you happy then that's what I want for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Atemu said.

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "How about we come up with a compromise on your rules? That way we'll both be happy."

Atemu looked at Yami questioningly for a moment before he said, "What exactly did you have in mind Yami?"

"Well, you had said that until you had deemed otherwise Seto and I weren't to be alone together. Could we possibly change that to after the first three dates, which you can chaperone, then you'll let us go out on our own? I'll always take my phone with me and I'll call you if anything happens." Yami suggested.

"As for the second rule? What are your thoughts on that?" Atemu asked, though if he was telling the truth he wanted that rule to remain exactly as he had said.

Yami again looked thoughtful before he said, "How about we set a time frame for that rule to remain in effect? How about we say that rule stands until the school dance? However, if I'm not comfortable enough with Seto then it will last until I am comfortable."

Atemu nodded, "I would be okay with that." Atemu said.

Yami smiled, "That's good."

"However, the question remains will Seto be okay with that?" Atemu asked.

Yami rested his head back against Atemu's chest and said, "If he's half as crazy about me as you and him say he is then he'll be fine with it. Cause if he's not then I refuse to go out with him."

Atemu sighed and said, "Yami, you don't have to refuse just because he doesn't want to follow some rules."

"I know that Atemu, but to tell you the truth I would be most comfortable if you were there for the first few and to have a rule in place that nothing to heavy can happen for awhile. If he's not okay with that then...well, that's his problem." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and continued to hold onto Yami tightly. He'd have to accept that Seto was going to be with his brother. And for Yami he'd be willing to try. But, if Seto did hurt his brother he'd be sorry. Atemu planned to make absolutely certain of that.

"Say, Yami? At what age do you think I'd be able to buy a gun?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked up at Atemu for a second and said, "Do I want to know why you just asked me that?"

Atemu smirked, "Well, I have to have a gun to threaten him with before he takes you out for that first date. He needs to know that he hurts you no one will ever find his body." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes before dropping his head back down onto Atemu's chest. Atemu just laughed.

A/N:Thanks for reading, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 11

Atemu and Yami lay there just relaxing for about an hour before there was a knock on their bedroom door. Atemu sighed before he regretfully got up and opened the door coming face to face with his foster father. "Yes?" He asked.

"Well Atemu, Yugi is here to work on a history assignment with you. I wanted to tell you he was here instead of just send him up." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded before he walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. "Alright, thank you for letting me know." Atemu said while he headed for the stairs.

Atemu walked into the sitting room and saw that Yugi was sitting on the couch talking on his cell phone.

"Yes Ryou, I'm over at the Sennen's right now." He paused.

"No, I don't know how long it'll take Atemu and I to finish our project."

"Yes, I promise I'll call you when I get done here. Alright, bye." Yugi said before he ended the call.

He looked up at Atemu and smiled, "Hey Atemu, did you have a good night?"

Atemu ignored Yugi's question and turned heading back out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Let's just get this stupid project done with."

Yugi got to his feet and followed Atemu out of the room and back upstairs into his bedroom.

The room hadn't changed since the day before, however unlike yesterday Yami was awake and focusing all his attention onto a notebook of his.

Atemu plopped back down on his computer and said, "Well, where do you want to start?"

"Well, I think we should start on the model since it'll be harder to do." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "Okay, then we'll work on that." He said.

Yugi smiled at him and said, "Well, if we're going to do that you and I need to go to the store and buy the supplies we need."

Atemu groaned, "And the reason you couldn't just buy them and bring them with you is, what exactly?"

"Well, that would be that I didn't know what exactly we'd need. You'll need to help me figure it out." Yugi said. _Besides, I think this would be a great chance for you and I to talk. _

Atemu rolled his eyes before he got to his feet, "Well, lets get this the fuck over with. The sooner we finish the sooner you can leave me alone." Atemu grumbled.

Yugi frowned momentairly before he got to his feet and headed out of the room after Atemu. If everything went according to plan then maybe just maybe he and Atemu could become friends.

The two headed downstairs and Atemu immediately walked over to Aknamkanon, who was sitting in the sitting room reading the paper. "Mr. Sennen, I need some money to go buy some stuff for a stupid project I have to do." Atemu said.

Aknamakanon set his paper aside and pulled out his wallet, "Here's 20,000 Yen if you need more than that just call me and I'll give it you."

Atemu accepted the bills and placed them into his wallet, Yugi who was watching him couldn't help but notice the worn pencil drawing of Yami that was in the area where normally you would put photos. Yugi smiled slightly when he saw that, he thought it was really sweet how much Atemu cares for his brother.

Atemu then closed his wallet back up and slipped it into his pocket and said, "Yugi and I will also need a ride..." Before Yugi cut him off.

"No, we don't need a ride Mr. Sennen, it's a beautiful day outside, we'll just walk." Yugi said.

Atemu groaned, "We'll get done a lot faster if we have a ride." Atemu said.

Yugi shrugged, "I'm not in any kind of a rush, besides I would hate to have a driver chauferring us around, I wouldn't be able to spend any time in a store since I'd feel bad about them having to sit in the car and wait for me." Yugi said.

Atemu groaned. _Why am I stuck with someone who is so annoying? Can't he take a hint that I don't want to be stuck spending the whole fucking day with him? _

Aknamkanon smiled at Yugi briefly before saying, "It is a really nice day out Atemu, you two would probably enjoy the walk."

Atemu bit his tongue to keep from biting Aknamkanon's head off and instead stormed out of the room.

Aknamkanon sighed before he turned his attention onto Yugi, "Don't mind him. He'll come around, well hopefully." Akamkanon said.

Yugi nodded before he turned and walked out of the room and joined Atemu in the entryway pulling on his shoes.

Yugi slipped on his tennis shoes before he and Atemu headed out of the mansion side by side.

Atemu walked rather quickly, which made Yugi actually have to jog to keep up with him. "Hey, slow down." Yugi said.

Atemu came to a complete stop, his hands clenched into fists. Yugi came to a stop beside him and asked, "What's your problem Atemu?"

Atemu turned and glared at Yugi, "My problem is that you won't take a hint." Atemu hissed.

Yugi cocked his head to the side and said, "Take a hint about what?"

"You know damn well what. You know that I don't want to be stuck with you, that I want to get this finished as soon as possible so I can get away from you and you do everything in your power to make sure that doesn't happen. It's getting real old real fast." Atemu snapped.

Yugi glared at Atemu and said, "Well, sorry if I wanted to get to know you. Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to try and help you. I'm sorry if I wanted to be your friend. I'm sorry I'm a nice social person who can't stand by and let people insult you without even taking the time to even try and get to know you. I'm sorry if I think that there is more to you then a kid with an attitude problem. Alright, there I've said it I'm sorry."

For a moment Atemu just stood there, frozen in shock. Not so much shocked by what Yugi had said, though that in and of itself was surprising, no what froze Atemu in place was the vehemence and sincerity with which Yugi had spoken. You can't fake something like that, well not unless your a very skilled actor and for some reason Atemu doubted that Yugi was an actor.

However, Atemu did manage to shake off his surprise and glared right back, "Why the hell would you even bother wasting your time on me? Hmm, answer me that right now. Explain to me why you would waste your time when you could be spending time with your friends."

"Because for some reason I want to help you. Because I like the good person I KNOW is inside you that only your brother gets to see." Yugi said.

Atemu's eyes narrowed, "You don't know anything about me." Atemu said.

Yugi smirked and said, "And you don't know anything about me. So, what's your point?"

"My point is that you're making some pretty big assumptions about when you've just admitted that you don't know anything about me at all." Atemu said.

"And like I said you don't know anything about me either. And I'm not making assumptions about you. I've seen the way you are with your brother. No person who isn't good, which I believe that almost all people are, would be capable of treating someone with such kindness like you do him. That isn't an assumption but a fact. What I'll admit to assuming is that your tough guy routine is a defense mechansim to keep people from getting to close so they won't end up hurting you." Yugi said.

Atemu said nothing and instead turned away and started walking back down the road towards the shops. Yugi scowled when he saw that and ran down the road until he was able to grab Atemu's arm forcing him to stop.

"You and I weren't done talking Atemu Sennen." Yugi said.

Atemu glared at Yugi before he harshly tugged his arm out of Yugi's grasp. Yugi glared before he wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist. "You can't get rid of me that easily Atemu. Now please, just talk to me." Yugi said.

"Let go of me." Atemu hissed.

"Not unless you give me a damn good reason to because I'm not going to let you runaway from this no matter how much you want to." Yugi said.

"Because I don't like being touched! Happy? That a good enough reason or do you need me to go into fucking detail about why that is? Hmm?" Atemu growled.

Yugi immediately let go of Atemu. He even took a step back to give him enough space. "Sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have grabbed you if I knew that." Yugi said.

Atemu glared at him, however unlike before he didn't storm off. "What is it that you want me to give you before you'll leave me the hell alone?" Atemu asked.

Yugi sighed and replied, though this time his voice had been drained of all the fight that had been present earlier, "Do you really, truly want me to leave you alone?"

Atemu opened his mouth, with every intention of saying 'Yes' however, he found that he couldn't say it. No matter how much Yugi annoyed him it was nice to have someone, other than his brother...and that arrogant asshole Kaiba, act like they cared about him. He closed his mouth again before he sighed and said, "Let's just go and get the stuff we need so we can get this project done."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, he had honestly expected Atemu to tell him yes that he wanted to be left alone. However, once he got over his shock he couldn't help but grin, Atemu did want his help even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Yeah, we should." Yugi said before jogging so he was ahead of Atemu, "There's an art supply store a few block from here. I'll lead the way."

Atemu nodded and began to follow Yugi down the street.

Joey Wheeler sighed as he leaned against the brick wall of the Domino Art Supply store standing right beneath a 'no loitering' sign. He had first stopped by his home away from home, better known as the Kame Game Shop only to be told that Yugi was gone working on a project for the day, so he wound up just hanging around town.

He, unlike his friends couldn't just go and do stuff. He didn't have the money, in fact he had to bust his ass working odd jobs just to cover all the debts his father incurred, otherwise they'd wind up on the street. Joey scowled when he thought about his home life, something that he had kept from most of his friends out of pride. Only Honda knew about it.

His dad was an unemployed alcoholic who got abusive when he was drunk, which was sadly enough daily. It had been bad enough that it'd driven his mother and sister away. His mom had thought that he was tough enough to be able to deal with living with his dad still, so she left him. And that had been ten years ago.

Joey brought his hand up and rested it on the back of his head which still stung from what his father had done last night. Though it had been far worse in the past.

Last night certainly hadn't been fun though. His dad had come home again drunk, surprise surprise. Joey shook his head at the thought, his father had thrown open his bedroom door at a little after one am shouting at him about not having cleaned the apartment up right.

He then had dragged him out of bed by his hair and tossed him out of the room and told him to clean it up.

He glanced up the road and frowned when he saw Yugi walking with that Sennen punk. Honestly Joey didn't see why Yugi was so insistent on standing up for him.

Joey honestly could care less if the brat had a bad past. Joey's home life sucked too, but that didn't give him the right to treat everyone around him like they were pieces of shit.

If he had to learn to deal with it then that punk could too. And if it took beating up him to show him his place then that's what Joey would do. Cause, he was well overdue for a strong dose of reality with a side helping of respect.

When the two boys got close enough Joey pushed himself off the brick wall and walked towards them.

Yugi smiled when he saw him and said, "Hey Joey, what are you doing here?"

Joey smiled at his friend and said, "Just hanging around." He then scowled when he turned his attetion onto Atemu, "However, now I'm going to kick this punk's ass." He said, cracking his knuckles for good measure.

Atemu's body tensed and he clenched his fists, preparing for the fight. He'd dealt with people a hell of a lot bigger and more menacing than this wannabe gangster standing in front of him. He'd have no problem kicking his ass.

Yugi glared at his friend, "Joey leave him alone. Atemu and I are just here to get the stuff we need to do our project for history." Yugi said.

"Don't care Yug, this punk needs to be taught a lesson, he should be thankful that I cleared my schedule so I could be available to educate him." Joey said.

Atemu smirked and said, "It's you whose about to get schooled."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that punk." Joey said, his fists rising so they were held in front of his body.

Atemu brought up his fists as well. "We'll see." He said.

"Guys stop." Yugi said.

"Move Yug." Joey said, taking a step forward. "This is between me and the punk."

"I'm not moving Joey." Yugi said.

Joey glared at Yugi for a second before he shoved Yugi out of the way and onto the ground before he lunged at Atemu.

Yugi jumped to his feet and began to try and pull the two combatants apart.

Atemu and Joey were raining blows on each other left and right since neither boy seemed remotely concerned with defense. Yugi ended up getting hit a few times too accidentally, not that he cared. He just wanted them to stop.

This went on for several minutes before Yugi heard police sirens headed right towards them. He glanced over and saw a police car pulling up to the curb and two officers climbing out.

The two officers walked over, one grabbing Atemu, the other Joey and they both slapped cuffs on the two. Once both had been cuffed one officer handed Joey off to the officer holding Atemu before he walked over and handcuffed Yugi as well.

"You three are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney..." Yugi heard before he tuned the officer out.

He was being arrested, ARRESTED.

The three bruised teens were pushed into the backseat of the police cruiser before the door was slammed shut and the officers headed back around to the front.

Joey glared at Atemu.

Atemu glared right back, "This is all your fault Wheeler." He hissed.

"It is not my fault Sennen. You had what was coming to ya." Joey hissed right back.

"Will you two just shut the hell up." Yugi snapped.

Both boys glanced over at Yugi in shock before they fell silent.

The car pulled away from the curb and the three headed to the Domino Police Station in silence.

The police cruiser pulled into the parking spot and stopped before the two officers climbed out and each opened the car, one officer reached in and pulled Joey out, while they other tugged Yugi out and then Atemu.

"This way." The officer holding Atemu and Yugi said pushing the two towards the main door. Once they had been taken into the station they were taken to something known as processing. They were stripped of their person possessions as well as searched. They were then lead into a room where they were fingerprinted and given a board with the date, their last name as well as their last name before being instructed to stand infront of a wall with height incriments on it and their mugshots taken.

Once that was finished they were taken to a cell where the three were locked up together before the cops walked away.

"Hey, don't we get a phone call?" Yugi called after the retreating officer's back.

The officer ignored him.

"Hey Yug, no worries." Joey said.

Yugi turned away from the bars and glared at him, "It's your fault we're even in here Joey. If you hadn't have started that stupid fight with Atemu then we wouldn't have been arrested." Yugi said.

Joey shrugged, "He deserbed id, anyway, as I was saying Yugi dey'll come back and give us our call hombe in about an hour." Joey said.

_Great. _Yugi thought, _Just great, I wanted to spend my saturday sitting in a jail cell. _

Atemu just sat quietly on the bench at the back of the cell. He had actually come out of that fight a bit better than Joey. He ended up with a black eye, busted lip, and some bruised ribs. Joey, on the other hand probably had a broken nose, in addition to a black eye and some pretty bruised ribs. Yugi was sporting a black eye and busted lip.

He was mildly curious about how long they'd be stuck sitting in this cell before they were allowed to make their phone call. He hoped it wasn't going to be too much longer since he knew Yami would be worried if he didn't come home tonight. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Did either of you happen to catch what we were even charged with?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shrugged, he had no clue, all he knew was that he was in a jail cell. Joey, however supplied the answer, "Disturbing da beace. Somebun probaby called da cobs on us."

Yugi sank down to the ground and said, "Do I even want to know how you know that Joey?"

Joey just shook his head.

The three once again fell silent.

_What a wonderful day this has been. _Yugi thought as he fought the urge to cry. He was a criminal now, that screwed any chance he had of getting a good job. Not to mention his grandpa wouldn't be pleased with having to come and bail him out, that's even if he came since he might just decide to leave them to spend the night in jail.

The three glanced up when a blond muscular police officer approached the cell and unlocked it, He grabbed Yugi and tugged him out of the cell before relocking it and leading him back down a hallway and into a dimly lip office with a phone and said, "You have one minute."

Shakily Yugi picked up the phone and began to dial.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 12

Yami sat in his room idly sketching some ideas he had for how the gym could be decorated for the dance for about an hour before he frustratedly set his notebook aside.

Yami rested his head back against the wall and groaned. He just couldn't concentrate it was that simple.

_I can't get this whole situation with Seto out of my head, and sadly I can tell I'm not going to be able to concentrate utnil I'm able to get it resolved. _

With another sigh he climbed off his bed and grabbed his own cell phone off the nightstand. Atemu was the only one who he ever really thought he'd call on it, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. He got up and walked over to the computer and pulled up the Domino City phone directory and looked up Kaiba's phone number.

He flipped his phone open and after taking a deep breath began to dial.

The phone rang twice before a very energetic voice answered, "Kaiba residence."

Yami gulped slightly before he said, "I-i-is Seto there?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before the boy replied, "My brother's hear but first tell me why in the world you think you get to call my brother by his first name? No one can call my big brother by his first name."

_This must be Mokuba. _Yami thought before quietly replying, "Your brother told me I could call him that."

"Yeah right, we'll see what he says about that. Who should I tell him is calling to bug him on his day off?" Mokuba asked.

"T-tell him it's Yami, but if he's busy he doesn't need to talk to me." Yami replied.

"Right, Yami, got it." Mokuba replied before he pulled the phone away from his ear a bit and shouted, "Seto, you've got a phone call some guy named Yami who thinks you let him call you by your first name."

"Yami's calling?" Yami heard Seto say in the background.

"Yeah, that's what he said his name was." Mokuba said before adding, "Do you want me to hang up?"

"No. Just give me the phone and go back to playing your video game." Seto replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Seto took the phone and said, "Yami?"

"It's me Seto." Yami replied quietly.

"It's good to hear your voice again. Sorry about my brother." Seto said.

"That's fine." Yami replied.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Seto asked.

Yami was quiet for a second before saying, "Would it be at all possible for you to come back over so we can talk? Atemu had to go out and do a school project with Yugi so he won't be back for awhile and while he's gone I'd like to talk to you if that's okay."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Seto replied.

"Great. See you then." Yami said.

Both then hung up. Yami lay back on his bed starring at the ceiling while he thought back about what he and his brother had talked about.

The more he thought about the rules the less he liked them, because no matter what Atemu said Yami really did trust Seto and knew that he wasn't going to hurt him, also the idea of restraining a relationship didn't sit well with him.

He was drawn from his musings when heard a knock on his bedroom door followed by, "Yami, its me, can I come in?"

Yami smiled and sat up before saying, "Yeah, come in Seto."

Seto opened the door and walked in before closing the door behind him. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I did." Yami said, he then took a deep breath and said, "Did you really mean it when you told me that you had feelings for me Seto?"

Seto nodded, "Yami, I like you very much." Seto said.

Yami sighed and said, "Alright, well if that's the case then we need to figure out how this is going to work."

Seto sat down on the bed beside Yami, lightly resting his hand on Yami's knee and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I had discussed some ground rules with Atemu, but the more I think about them the more I can't help but think that I agreed with them to make Atemu feel better." Yami said.

Seto chuckled before he brought his hand up and cupped Yami's cheek and said, "You are such an amazing person Yami, but I can't help but wonder why you don't want to think about what you want. Right now you're trying to come up with ways to keep not only me, but your brother happy. What about you Yami? What about what Yami wants? Doesn't that matter too?"

Yami smiled, "It does, and well what I want is to give you and me a try." Yami said.

Seto smiled widely before he leaned forward and captured Yami's lips in a chaste kiss, which Yami shyly returned.

When the kiss broke Seto hugged Yami close to him before the two laid down on the bed together, with Yami's head resting on Seto's chest while Seto lightly stroked Yami's back.

"So, what do you think we should do next Yami?" Seto asked. He had zero experience when it came to romance so he really didn't know what to do after this.

"Well, umm to tell you the truth I don't really know." Yami mumbled.

The two were quiet for a few minutes both laughed, "What a pair we make." Seto mumbled.

Yami nodded.

"Seto, do you mind if we don't have sex for awhile?" Yami asked suddenly.

Seto glanced down at Yami before saying quite seriously, "Given our shared past experience with sex I agree with you 100 percent. That isn't something either of us will be ready for for a long time yet."

Yami smiled before leaning up and lightly pecking Seto on the cheek, "Then since we're agreed on that then I guess that means you're my boyfriend." Yami said.

Seto smiled and said, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Yami laughed.

Once the laughter had died down the two just laid there in relative silence. That is until Seto spoke up, "You know Yami, if you and I are going to be dating, then I think it would probably be best if I told you about what had happened to me while I was being raised by a monster named Gozoboro."

Yami glanced up at him and said, "If you want to share what happened to you with me you know I'll listen to you, but I think I should probably tell you more about what had happened with me. It's only fair, couples shouldn't have secrets."

Seto glanced at Yami for a moment before asking, "And where did you hear that?"

Yami blushed and mumbled, "I read it in a book."

Seto nodded and said, "Alright, well I guess I'll go first."

"Mokuba and I ended up in the foster care system after the death of our father. Our mother had died due to a complication giving birth to Mokuba so it had just been the three of us. Then when I was nine my dad got into a car accident when a drunk driver ran a stop sign, slamming into him. I still remember the cop trying to comfort me by telling me that my dad had been killed instantly and didn't feel anything. It didn't help. At first Mokuba and I were taken in by our aunt and uncle. However, those two didn't really want us and after they drained the inheritance money we'd been left they dropped us off at Domino Orphanage like we were pieces of trash. We were there for nearly a year before Gozoboro Kaiba came to the Orphanage after making a publicity stunt donation to underprivledged children. I was only ten then and very naïve, but also desperate to keep my brother and me together. So, I challenged Gozoboro to a game of chess with the condition being that if I beat him then he'd have to adopt both me and Mokuba. He agreed and I won the match."

Seto paused for a moment while he collected his thoughts before continuing, "He took Mokuba and I back to his mansion, the same one Mokuba and I still live in. At first we both thought everything would be great. Sadly we were very wrong. Gozoboro had decided that I was going to be homeschooled so he could mold me into his ideal heir. I was forced to study day and night until I wasn't able to keep my eyes open anymore, I was kept isolated from my brother because in theory he would only distract me from my studies. Every time I got a question wrong I was beaten for it. Every time I slouched I was hit with a riding crop. He made me wear a dog collar to 'show me what a worthless animal I was.' When I was fourteen years old I'd had enough of it and instead of taking the whipping quietly like I had before I rose up, ripped the riding crop out of that monster's hand and hit him with it to show him what if felt like."

Again Seto paused. Yami gazed up at him and smiled encouragingly at him. Seto grabbed Yami's hand in his and Yami squeezed it in a show of support. After a few more seconds of silence he was able to continue, "That was a huge mistake on my part. Gozoboro glared at me for a second before he took a menacing step towards me with an insane look in his eyes. I don't remember ever being more afraid of him then I was in that moment. He swung out and knocked me to the ground. I thought he was going to beat me again, but that wasn't what he had in mind. He looked up at a tutor of mine that he'd hired and said, 'Turn the boy over and pull down his pants.' The tutor did exactly that. After the tutor had finished then Gozoboro told him to hold me down before he climbed on top of me with his pants undone. He harshly shoved himself inside of me. I screamed. Never had I every experienced something that was so painful as that. He didn't care he started thrusting in and out of me like there was no tomorrow with my tutor just holding me down while that bastard raped me, no one listening to my pleas for him to stop. After an eternity it was over and he climbed off me and redid his pants. He looked down at the bloody sobbing mess on the floor and sneered at me before saying, "Step out of line again brat and that's exactly what you'll get." He then grabbed his riding crop and strode out of the room."

Seto sighed before adding, "And then that became a regular occurrence, now instead of beating me senseless everytime I did something wrong that bastard would just rape me. After awhile I just stopped making mistakes. That bastard had gotten so smug thinking that he'd broken me, that I'd finally bent to his will and that I was going to be his perfect little heir. However, he was mistaken. He hadn't broken me, he'd made me strong. Made me angry. So, I bided my time. I slowly began to buy his company stocks when he wasn't paying attention. Until finally, I managed to aquire the needed 51 percent to make me the Ceo instead of him. I marched into his office and told him to get the hell out because it was my office, my company now, not his. I remember him sneering at me, calling me a worthless bitch that wouldn't be anywhere without him. And I snapped. I pushed him out of the 70th floor window to his death on the street below. His death was ruled a suicide since everyone believed that he just couldn't handle the news that I'd managed to beat him and jumped." Seto concluded.

For a few moments following Seto's tale all was quiet while what had been said digested in Yami's mind. Once everything that had been said had finally been absorbed Yami finally spoke.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve to go through something so horrible."

Seto smiled, "It's in the past. I try not to think about it anymore. He's gone, spending the rest of eternity in the fires of hell. So in the end he got what he deserved." Seto said.

Yami nodded and said, "Well, do you want me to tell you about my life back before I was put in the foster care system?"

Seto shook his head, "Not today Yami. You can tell me about that another day." Seto said.

Yami nodded, and Seto could clearly see that he was relieved with not having to share right yet. Yami then laid back down against Seto, with Seto wrapping his arms around Yami's torso and the two drifted off to sleep.

**Back with Yugi, Joey and Atemu **

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed the number for his grandfather's shop. The phone rang twice before it was picked up and his grandfather said, "Kame Game Shop, Solomon Motou speaking, how can I help you?"

Yugi sucked in a deep breath before he said, "Grandpa, it's me."

"Yugi? I thought you were working on a project with Atemu. Why are you calling?" Solmon asked.

Yugi sighed and said, "I'm in jail. Atemu, Joey and me got arrested. Can you come bail me out. I'd explain but, well...I only have a minute to talk to you before they kick me off."

"JAIL?" Solmon shouted.

Yugi yanked the phone away from his ear with a yelp when his grandfather shouted before slowly bringing the phone back to his ear, "Yes, so can you please please please come get me?"

Solmon sighed, "Fine, I'll be there in a little while. But once I bail you out you and I are going to have a serious talk Mister." Solmon said.

It was then that the officer took the phone from Yugi's hand and hung it up, "Time's up." He said.

Yugi nodded and followed the officer back to the cell. The officer opened the door and pushed Yugi into the cell and before grabbing for Atemu who quickly moved out of the man's reach. "I can walk without you dragging me around like a rag doll." Atemu said.

The officer's eye's narrowed before he stepped over to Atemu and harshly grabbed Atemu's biscep before pulling him out of the cell and closing the cell behind him, "I don't need any fucking lip from you brat. You're lucky that you get a fucking phone call."

Atemu glared at the man but said nothing in response while he was dragged down the hall and into the room with the phone. "You have one minute, not a second more brat so use it wisely."

Atemu glared before he picked up the phone and dug around in his pocket, pulling out the folded business card he'd received from Mai earlier that day. He glanced over the card briefly before he began to dial her cell phone number.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

Atemu sighed, "Ms. Valentine, it's me, Atemu."

"Atemu? What's wrong? Why are you calling from the Domino Corrections facility?" Mai asked.

"I don't have time to explain, can you please just come bail me out?" Atemu asked. He hated asking her this but he certainly wasn't going to call Aknamkanon or Amara and risk Yami finding out he'd gotten himself arrested. Mai was his only choice.

She paused briefly and said, "Fine, I'll be there in a few hun, but after I bail you out, we're going for a bit of a drive so you can give me the whole story. We clear?"

"Crystal." Atemu said before the office yanked the phone out of his hand and hung it up.

"Time's up brat." The officer said before grabbing Atemu by the arm and dragging him back to the cell.

Atemu bit his tongue to keep from voicing his complaint since the officer had grabbed his arm tight enough he had no doubt he'd end up with a bruise.

The officer tugged him down the hallway and back to his cell. He opened the cell before he shoved Atemu quite hard into the cell.

So hard that he overbalanced and fell. Face first into the corner of the metal bench.

"ATEMU!" Yugi shouted, jumping to his feet and running over to where he was lying on the ground. "Atemu, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

The officer apparently didn't care because he just tugged Joey out of the cell and closed the metal door behind him.

Once the officer was gone Yugi managed to get Atemu turned over. Apparently he'd been knocked out from hitting the bench so hard. Atemu also ended up with a pretty nasty cut on his forhead which was actually bleeding alittle.

"Stupid cop." Yugi mumbled while he carefully wiped the blood from Atemu's cut.

Once Yugi had gotten the cut to stop bleeding he positioned himself so that Atemu's head was resting comfortably in his lap. Yugi sighed as he leaned his head back against the metal bar's, his hand absently stroking through Atemu's blond bangs, his eyes sliding shut.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard the cell door being opened again for Joey to be let back in. Yugi glared at the officer before he said, "You better hope you didn't really hurt him, otherwise his family will sue your asses."

The officer just rolled his eyes and closed and locked the cell door behind Joey and walked away.

Joey stood by the door for a second just looking at Yugi and Atemu before he said, "You know Yug', you don't have to force yaself to take care of that bastard. Just leave him on the floor."

"No, I'm not going to do that. Just because you've decided to be a complete jerk doesn't mean I'm going to be too." Yugi said, he paused briefly before adding, "This whole thing is your fault anyway Joey."

"My fault? No." Joey said before he plopped down on the ground beside Yugi, "It's the bastard that's got his head lying in your lap's fault. Not mine. He was asking for it."

"He was not Joey. You attacked him for no reason. He didn't do anything to you and you jumped us." Yugi argued.

Joey glared at Yugi for a second before he shrugged and turned his attention elsewhere, "Whatever Yug'"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something else, only to stop when another office approached the cell, though fortunately it was different then the one who been dragging them around earlier. Yugi was relieved to see that his grandfather, and another woman he'd never seen before, was standing behind the officer.

"Yugi Motou and Atemu Sennen, you've been bailed out so please exit the cell." The officer said.

Yugi sighed and said, "I would, but Atemu's still unconscious and I'm not strong enough to carry him."

"Unconscious?" The woman said.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, when he was brought back from his phone call the officer shoved him too hard into the cell and he whacked his head into the bench. He's been knocked out ever since." Yugi said.

The woman cursed before she walked into the cell. "This boy doesn't deserve this." She mumbled under her breath before she knelt down and gently picked Atemu up.

Yugi slowly got to his feet and said, "This may seem kind of rude ma'am, but who are you?"

The woman sighed before she said, "I'm Mai. Mai Valentine."

"Any chance you'd be willing to be MY valentine?" Joey shouted.

Mai, Grandpa and Yugi all shot a glare at him before deciding that it would probably be best to just ignore him.

"And, who are you to Atemu, Ms. Valentine?" Yugi asked.

"I'm the social worker assigned to him and his brother." Mai replied.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Mai carried Atemu out of the cell, with Yugi following her out and standing beside his grandfather. The officer then closed back up the cell and led them out.

"You two will need to be present at arraignment next week." The officer said.

"Don't worry officer, I'll make absolutely certain my grandson is there." Solomon said.

Mai nodded, "I'll make sure Atemu shows up as well, though it'll probably be his foster father who brings him." Mai added.

The officer nodded before the three walked outside, Mai still carrying Atemu.

Once they had walked outside Atemu finally began to stir. Mai paused briefly before turning and walking over to a bench where she set him down. Yugi also walked over and was standing there when Atemu opened his eyes.

"You okay Atemu? You hit your head pretty hard?" Yugi asked.

Atemu groaned and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a headache is all."

"Well, I'm going to take you to the hospital before I take you back home to make sure you're alright." Mai said.

Atemu nodded before he slowly got to his feet. He was a little shaky at first but then he was fine so Mai let him walk. "My car's the purple convertible, you can't miss it hun." Mai said.

Atemu nodded and stated to make his way towards the parking lot before stopping briefly. "Can I, um, talk to Yugi for a second Mai?"

Mai glanced at Solomon briefly before both adults nodded, "I suppose Atemu, but make it quick. We still have to get you to the hospital and you owe me a major explanation before I have to get you back home."

"I understand Ms. Valentine." Atemu said.

Atemu then turned his attention to Yugi and sighed before saying, "Mind if we sit down for a bit, I'm still a little dizzy?"

Yugi nodded and the two went and sat down on the bench together. "You sure you're alright?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. I've survived worse so I know I'll be fine. Worse that'll happen is I wind up with a concussion." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and said, "I was really worried about you when that officer threw you into the bench. For a second I thought he'd killed you when I got you turned over and you weren't moving. I'm glad that you're alright."

Atemu smiled, "Well, thank you for checking to see if I was alive or not. Seems you weren't kidding when you said you do care."

Yugi glared playfully at Atemu, "Of course I wasn't kidding."

Atemu chuckled before suddenly becoming quite serious, "Look, Yugi. I guess...I sort of...owe you an apology."

"For what?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed, "For being a jerk."

Yugi just smiled, "No worries. You're the way you are for a reason."

"But I've been horrible to you." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "Well, I never let that bother me before. So, don't worry about it."

Atemu just shook his head, which he immediately regretted since it made his head throb painfully. "You'll just have to give me time, alright? I'm not good at this whole trusting people thing. I mean, other than my brother I've trusted Kaiba...and I'm already starting to regret that."

"You're cautious, which isn't always a bad thing. I'll understand if you don't want to sit me down and tomorrow tell me your deepest darkest secrets. I'd like to be your friend, but we'll go at your pace." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded before glancing over towards the parking lot where Mai and Solomon were both waiting rather patiently for them. "Guess we should probably get going." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed, "Yeah, though I'll admit this is one conversation I am REALLY not looking forward too."

Atemu chuckled, "You'll be fine, just tell your grandfather the truth. That you didn't do anything wrong other than trying to break up the fight between me and Joey, which Joey started." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said before both got to their feet and headed over to the two.

"You two ready to go now, or do you need us to turn our backs so you can kiss good-bye?" Mai asked, with a mischievious smirk on her face which made both boys blush much to her amusement.

"MAI!" Atemu shouted.

She just laughed before opened the passenger side door and said, "Just get in the car Romeo, we can talk on the way."

Atemu sighed but climbed into the car.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Cyndi Lauper, The song Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend,Business Weekly or Sparknotes all of which are referenced in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Atemu and Mai drove in relative silence away from the domino city jail. The silence was only ruptured by the music Mai had playing on the radio, Mai had her Ipod plugged in and was blaring Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Want to Have Fun which was better than the previous Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend.

Atemu gazed out the window and watched as the scenery flew by for several minutes before he began to feel a bit nauseaous and instead just allowed his eyes to slip shut while he rested his head back agains the leather seat. Today had been quite the eventful day and sadly enough it wasn't even over yet.

When he opened his eyes next it was to discover that Mai had pulled into a parking space at Domino hospital and had apparently been starring at him for an undetermined amount of time.

Atemu scowled slightly and mumbled, "Why exactly are you starring at me?"

Mai smiled a bit before turning and climbing out of the car, "Well, I was trying to figure out the best way to go about waking up..."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Atemu interjected.

Mai held up her hands in a brief sign of surrender before dropping the subject all together. Atemu just shook his head before he climbed out of the car and followed Mai towards the hosptial's main entrance.

"I still don't see why we needed to come here." Atemu mumbled as Mai made a beeline towards the receptionist.

"Atemu we need to know if you ended up with a concussion thanks to that brute's stupidity." Mai said, with a tone that clearly told Atemu that the subject was closed.

Atemu sighed but said nothing instead choosing to plop down in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the hosptial waiting room before reaching over and grabbing one of the hospital's more recent outdated magazines.

Atemu scowled when he realized that he'd picked up the Business Weekly magazine. He glanced over at the side table and was disappointed to see that the hospital's copy of National Geographic was currently being read by someone else. Leaving him with either Business Weekly or a magazing for Mother's to be.

Surprisingly Business Weekly won.

Atemu flipped the magazine open to a random page and glared rather hatefully at an article about why Kaiba Corporation was the leading authority on gaming and virtual technology. This article was then followed by an indepth interview with Seto Kaiba himself. Atemu groaned, _just my luck. I can't seem to get away from him no matter how hard I try. Stupid Magazine. _

Atemu glared at the magazine for a few more seconds before he tossed it aside, watching in mild amusement as the magazine slid across the table and on to the floor. His eyes narrowed however, when he saw the article that the magazine had fallen open to.

_Kesir Inc and Sennen's set to merge by end of year. _

Atemu quickly dove for the magazine to get a better look at the article. He honestly could not believe what he was reading.

_Akunadin Kesir announced in a press conference today that the long awaited merger between his own, much smaller company he'd commented with a laugh, and his half brother's big time corporation were set to merge by the end of 2011. _

"_Aknamkanon and I are both looking forward to going into business together. We both have so many ideas that we have little doubt that we'll knock Seto Kaiba from the top in no time." Kesir told reporters. _

_Kesir Inc was a small computer company that began back in 2003 in Akunadin Kesir's garage where he'd set up a series of computers, "To mess around with and see what I could make" he said when asked to comment back on the company's humble beginnings._

_However, the company made it big back in 2008 when he designed a video game that artistically and grafically still manages to amaze gamers. _

Atemu clenched his fists tightly around the magazine before getting to his feet and heading for the door. Right now he didn't care about getting a CT scan done on his head. Right now he needed to talk to his foster father about this whole article and if it was true then he and Yami needed to find somewhere else to go and fast.

"Atemu where do you think you're going?" Mai called after him just before he'd reached the hosptial doors.

"Home." Atemu hissed.

Mai tutted before she grabbed his arm and tugged him back towards the waiting room, "I'll take you home after we get your head examined. I'll be damned if you drop dead on my watch because of an undiagonosed concussion." Mai said.

"You don't understand Mai. I need to get home." Atemu said while he tried to tug his arm out of Mai's grip. He managed it easy enough but she still wouldn't relent.

"Atemu it is my job to make sure that you're alright." Mai said.

Atemu glared at her, his hand clenching tightly on the magazine he was still carrying. "Well then Ms. Valentine, you've done your job so you'll be able to sleep with a good conscience." Atemu hissed.

Mai's eyes narrowed before she grabbed his arm again and tugged him over into a corner, "Seriously Atemu where is this attitude of yours coming from all of a sudden. You know I'm just trying to help you." Mai asked.

"And you've done that. Now, I really need to be getting home." Atemu said.

Mai sighed before she asked, "Can I ask why you need to go home so quickly? What is it that has you so worked up Atemu?"

"This." Atemu said, brandishing the slighlty crumpled business magazine at Mai.

Mai frowned slightly in confusion before she gently took the magazine from Atemu and looked at the article that he had the magazine opened to. "Atemu, I don't understand what the big de...oh!" She said, trailing off as her eyes widened in realization when she understood exactly what had gotten Atemu so worked up. Akunadin Kesir. Atemu and Yami's last foster father. The one who Atemu is insistent had raped Yami.

Mai closed the magazine before sticking it into her purse. "You feeling alright Atemu? Not like you're going to pass out again or get sick are you?" Mai asked.

Atemu shook his head.

Mai nodded and said, "Very well, we'll go and deal with this but you have to promise me that if you feel like something is wrong later you'll tell someone so you can get the medical attention you need. We have an understanding?"

Atemu nodded.

"Alright, then let's go." Mai said before striding purposely out of the hospital with Atemu hot on her heels.

The two climbed back into Mai's convertible and Mai started up the car before pulling out of the parking lot. Once they were back on the road Mai said, "Well, since we've had this come up mind giving me the sparknotes version of why you ended up sitting in a jail cell?"

Atemu sighed before mumbling, "Joey is a punk."

"And what does that have to do with you ending up in jail?" Mai asked.

Atemu sighed again before saying, "Yugi and I were heading to the store to buy supplies we needed to work on a project for history. When we got to the store Joey was standing there. Long story short he talked a bunch of crap and took the first swing. A fight broke out. Yugi tried to break it up. We all got arrested. End of story."

Mai nodded but said nothing else on the subject, just as long as Atemu wasn't the one who started the fight then there was no reason for her to be giving him a hard time. She also knew it'd be a waste of breath for her to try and tell Atemu that its better to walk away than to stand and fight.

The two made the rest of the trip back to the Sennen's mansion in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Mai had barely pulled the car to a stop in front of the mansion before Atemu jumped out of the car and was racing up the front steps and into the house. Mai climbed out and made her way in after him mere moments later.

Atemu ran into the sitting where, just like he expected, he found his foster father sitting there leisurely reading the morning paper.

"Is it true?" Atemu asked, his voice low.

Aknamkanon lowered the paper in order to look properly at his foster son. His eyes widened slightly in suprise when he took in Atemu's appearance. He looked horrible.

"Atemu what in the world happened to you?" Aknamkanon asked, setting the paper aside completely.

"That doesn't matter. Now, answer the question: Is. It. True?" Atemu hissed.

Aknamkanon scowled in confusion, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what exactly it was that had Atemu so worked up. "Is what true Atemu?" Aknamkanon asked. However, before Atemu answered him Mai Valentine was shown into the room by the butler.

Now Aknamkanon was really confused. "What is going on here?" He asked.

Mai gave him a hard look before saying, "I'll explain what's going on in a minute, but first we need to know are you and your half brother merging companies?"

Aknamkanon frowned before replying, "Yes, Akunadin and I are merging our companies together. Though I fail to see how that relates to..."

"Will your brother ever be at this mansion?" Mai asked, her voice taking on a very hard tone.

Aknamkanon however, was done answering questions. "Will you please just tell me what in the world is going on? Why does Atemu look like he's been in a fight? And why are you two asking questions about my business?" He shouted in frustration.

"What happened to Atemu right now isn't the issue." Mai said.

"Don't tell me that the reason my SON looks like he got into a fight isn't an issue." Aknamkanon snapped.

"No, Mai's right. That doesn't matter at all. What matters is that you're going to be bringing my brother's rapist into this house." Atemu hissed before turning and heading out of the room mumbling, "I knew this was too good to be true. I just knew it."

"Atemu wait!" Aknamkanon shouted, rising to his feet to go after him.

"No, let him go." Mai said, "And answer my question. Will your brother be coming here?"

"Possibly. Now, will you please tell me what in the world is going on?" Aknamkanon asked.

Mai sighed, "You might want to sit down so I can explain everything."

Aknamkanon took a deep calming breath before returning to his seat. Mai took a seat as well before she began to talk, "I got a call from Atemu. He'd been arrested for getting into a fight in front of a local art supply store. He called me down there to bail him out, which I did. When I got there I had the unpleasant surprise of finding him lying unconscious on the floor in the cell. Apparently an officer had thrown him in there and he hit his head on the corner of a bench and was knocked out. After that I had taken him to the hospital in order to get a CT scan done to make sure he didn't have a concussion. However, before that happened Atemu came across an article in a Business Weekly talking about the upcoming merger of your and your brother's companies. Needless to say he freaked out."

"Wait, he got into a fight and he might have a concussion." Aknamkanon asked.

Mai nodded, "I made a deal with him that if I brought him back here to talk to you about the article that he had to promise to tell someone if he noticed that something was wrong. He agreed." Mai said.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Now, can you please explain to me what the problem is with my half brother?"

Mai nodded, "As I'm sure your aware there are accusations that Atemu and Yami's last foster father raped Yami repeatedly, correct?" Mai asked.

Aknamkanon nodded, he was aware of the accusations.

"Yami and Atemu's last foster father was Akunadin Kesir, your half brother." Mai said.

For a moment Aknamkanon just sat there is shock as his mind tried to absorb Mai's words. But the thought that his own flesh and blood would do that to someone just refused to absorb. However, that did make sense given the way Atemu reacted to the news that Akunadin was going to be coming. Atemu never reacted that strongly unless he felt that his brother was in danger.

"You're certain that my brother was the one who had adopted them? Not someone else." Aknamkanon asked around the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

Mai nodded, "I'm postive." She said, without even the slightest trace of doubt in her voice.

Aknamkanon just sat there in silence while he tried to come up with what he could possibly do about this.

Mai watched him for a moment before speaking up, "As the person responsible for seeing to it that the boys are in a safe environment I must inform you that I will remove Atemu and Yami from your care if your brother gets close to them. Despite the fact that those accusations have not been substantiated I will not risk them being true and allowing a rape victim and their rapist to be in close proximity to one another. Especially not given the chance that such an assault could happen again."

"No! You aren't going to take those boys from me and my wife." Aknamkanon said, the boys may have given him a hard time, it may have been frustrating trying to get them to open up but despite all that both he and Amara loved those boys. They wouldn't give them up without a fight.

Mai smiled at him and said, "Then you'll have to make absolutely certain that your brother poses no threat to those boys."

Aknamkanon nodded, "I will." And he would too. He'd make damn sure of it.

**Back with Atemu **

Atemu ran out of the room and up the stairs. He needed to get him and his brother out of here. He threw the door to his and Yami's bedroom open and said, "Yami, grab your stuff we've got to leave. Quickly."

He then froze when he took in the sight of his brother, laying on his bed with Seto Kaiba's arms wrapped firmly around him.

Atemu just stood there in shock for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and began to count to ten. _When I open my eyes I'll see my brother laying on the bed by himself either working on homework or sketching in his sketchbook. Not cuddling with Kaiba. _Atemu thought to himself before he opened his eyes back up.

Only to scowl when he realized that he wasn't seeing things and that Seto Kaiba was laying on the bed with his brother.

"Atemu what in the world happened to you?" Yami asked.

Atemu just shook his head, "Not the time Yami. We've got to go." Atemu said.

Yami frowned before asking, "What's going on Atemu? Why do we have to go?"

Atemu sighed before saying, "We have to go because **He's **coming."

Yami's eyes widened in fear before he clutched tightly onto to Seto who still had his arms wrapped around him. "No!" Yami said.

Atemu nodded, "He is. We need to get away from here before he does." Atemu said.

Seto scowled before he snapped, "What in the world is going on?"

Atemu glared at him before saying, "Yami and I need to leave because we're in danger. That's all you need to know."

"You two don't have to go anywhere." Seto said, his arms tightening unconsciously around Yami at the mere thought of losing him.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "This isn't about you. It's about keeping my brother safe and away from that monster." Atemu hissed.

"We'll be able to keep him safe here. And if that monster, whoever he is, does come here he'll regret it. Aknamkanon and Amara wouldn't let someone come here that would hurt either of you. Nor would I." Seto said.

Atemu shook his head, which he realized was not the best idea since it made his head throb rather painfully. However, he ignored that and instead focused his attention on Kaiba, "Well, newsflash for you. Our foster parents are the ones who invited him."

"What?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "I saw an article about it in a magazine so I came back here and asked our foster father if that was true or not and he confirmed that it was. **He's **coming here and our foster parents invited him." Atemu said.

Seto scowled, "There must be some mistake Atemu. Aknamkanon and Amara wouldn't knowingly bring someone here that would hurt either of you." Seto said.

"He's right Atemu, I wouldn't." Aknamkanon said from the doorway.

Atemu spun around so he was facing his foster father and Mai, both of whom had come upstairs with the intention of talking to the boys.

"You're bringing him here." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Atemu, I had no idea that was the man who had taken you and Yami in when you were 13. And I never said he was coming here. I'm going to be working with him yes, but I'm not going to be bringing him here. And if for some reason he DOES end up coming here I'm make absolutely certain you and Yami are no where near here." Aknamkanon said.

"And if he doesn't." Mai interjected, "Then I will be taking custody of you and your brother away from him on the grounds of endangerment."

"Which isn't going to happen." Aknamkanon added.

Seto glanced between Aknamkanon, Atemu and Yami before he made his decision, "Mr. Sennen. When he comes into town I want Atemu and Yami to stay with me. That way there won't be a chance of him getting near them."

Aknamkanon scowled, "Are you implying Mr. Kaiba that I am incapable of taking care of my sons?"

Seto sighed, "Not at all sir. I'm merely saying that while he's here in town the boys would be more comfortable with me. And when he leaves then they can come back and stay with you." Seto suggested.

"No. We won't do that." Atemu said.

"Why not Até?" Yami asked. Aknamkanon had to bite back a gasp of surprise at hearing Yami speak.

"We're not going to stay with you just so you can work on getting into my brother's pants." Atemu said.

Yami groaned and Seto growled. Aknamkanon rose an eyebrow in question but said nothing, though he did make a mental note to ask Kaiba what that accusation was about. And if Kaiba WAS interested in Yami like Atemu had suggested then he needed to be made aware of the consequences should he misbehave.

"Then what would you propose Atemu?" Seto asked.

Atemu sighed, honestly he didn't know. And with the way his head was throbbing he wasn't in the mood to think about it right now. He brought his hand up and rested it against his temple as his head throbbed painfully.

Mai immediately noticed this and said, "This subject is closed for the current time. Atemu, I'm taking you back to the hospital so we can get that CT scan done."

Atemu sighed but nodded and allowed the social worker to guide him out of the room and back down the stairs.

Once the two had gotten settled back into her convertible she rested a comforting hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Don't worry Atemu. We'll get this whole thing figured out. And if the only solution is that you and Yami camp out with me for a few days then we'll do that. But I promise you he won't get anywhere near Yami."

Atemu nodded.

Mai squeezed his shoulder briefly before she released him and started up the car and the two made the 19 minute trek back to Domino hospital in silence since neither of the car's occupants were in the mood to listen to music or talk.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: First let me say I am so sorry that this story has gone so long without being updated. Life has been pretty hectic, with graduation and then getting a job and family stuff all keeping me focused on other things. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but right now I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chatper.

Chapter 14

Yami sighed and leaned more heavily against Seto's shoulder, his eyes sliding shut while his brain tried to absorb everything that had been said so far. His eyes snapped open however when he heard Aknamkanon clear his throat.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you care to join me in my office for a few minutes?" Aknamkanon asked.

Seto sighed before he released his hold on Yami and got to his feet, "Fine." He glanced back over his shoulder at Yami and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes Yami."

Yami nodded.

Seto followed Aknamkanon out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him before heading further down the hall and into Aknamkanon's study.

"Have a seat Mr. Kaiba, we have much to discuss." Aknamkanon said as he walked around the desk and took a seat in a high backed leather chair.

Seto sat down in one of the two smaller, more plush leather chairs situated in front of Aknamkanon's desk.

Once Seto had taken a seat Aknamkanon said, "What exactly are your intentions with Yami?"

For a moment Seto just glared at Aknamkanon, personally he didn't think Aknamkanon had any right to be having this conversation with him. If anyone was going to interrogate him about his relationship with Yami or have a problem with it, it was going to be Atemu.

"I fail to see how my relationship with Yami is any concern of yours." Seto said.

Aknamkanon narrowed his eyes and said, "Your intentions with my **son** are very much my concern. I won't sit back and let you take advantage of him."

Seto rolled his eyes, "What is it with people all assuming that I'm going to take advantage of Yami?"

"Well are you?" Aknamkanon asked.

"No, I'm not." Seto said, "And I'm getting sick and tired of people thinking thats all I want him for. Is is so hard to believe that I'm not some monster?"

For a moment Aknamknon was silent while he observed Seto. On the one hand he could always give the boy the benefit of the doubt and let things run their course and merely monitor how things were going...however, given all that Yami had been through Aknamkanon couldn't be sure that was the wisest course of action.

After a few moments of sitting in silence Seto completely lost what little patience he had with Aknamkanon so he got to his feet and headed back towards the door, "You can come and pester me about the relationship I've managed to build with Yami when Yami trusts you enough to speak to you. Once he's let you that close then I'll say you have a say in who he sees and who he doesn't. Until then I say that the only person who has the right to object is Atemu."

And with that being said he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Seto walked back down the hall and into Yami's room where Yami was just laying on his bed starring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

With a sigh Seto carefully sat down on the bed beside Yami and rested his hand on Yami's shoulder which snapped Yami back to the real world. Though he did relax when he realized that it was Seto.

"What did Mr. Sennen want?" Yami asked.

"To ask me what my intentions were with you." Seto replied.

"Oh. And, what did you say?" Yami asked shyly.

Seto smirked before he wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him close and said, "I told him to come talk to me when he has earned your trust. Once you trust him, and in turn his judgement, THEN he can lecture me about my relationship with you. Until then he needs to mind his own business."

For a second Yami just starred at Seto in shock before he chuckled slightly, "Seto, that attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days." Yami said.

Seto continued to smirk a bit before he flopped back down on the bed beside Yami, Yami still held in his arms. "Never because I am far too clever to actually get into any sort of trouble. Because trouble implies that I would have a difficult time dealing with whatever consequences arise, which we both know would never be the case." Seto said smugly.

Yami just shook his head but said nothing else on the subject. The two just laid in silence for a few minutes before Yami asked, "Do you think my brother is going to be alright Seto?" And Seto could hear the slightly hidden tinge of fear in Yami's voice.

Seto sighed, he could easily tell Yami that Atemu would be just fine, and he honestly had no doubt that he would be, however it would be a lot more convincing if he had even the slightest idea about what had happened to him in the first place. Kind of hard to declare someone fine when you don't know what happened to them to begin with. With a sigh Seto said, "He will be Yami, that brat of a brother you have is too stubborn to let whatever happened to him drag him down for long. He'll be back here to argue with me about 'making a move' on you in no time."

Yami smiled slightly and said, "Well, I hope so." The two lay in silence before Yami got up and grabbed his sketch book, which was sitting on his desk before coming and sitting back down next to Seto. Once seeing the curious look on Seto's face Yami said, "While we wait for my brother to get back I thought I could work on some ideas for the school dance. You can help me if you want."

Seto smiled and said, "I'd like that."

**Meanwhile with Mai and Atemu **

Mai and Atemu had finally gotten back to the hospital. Atemu once again plopped down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that sat in rows in the waiting room. Fortunately for Atemu though this time there were more outdated magizines to chose from then there were during his first trip here. Atemu quickly grabbed an outdated copy of National Geographic before he settled back against his chair and began to read about an excavation that had been going on in Egypt.

However, after a few minutes of reading Atemu stopped really 'reading' the article at all, instead getting lost in his thoughts. Though surprisingly his thoughts weren't on the impending return of his former foster father, but rather on Yugi and the project that they were supposed to be doing. In the back of Atemu's mind he vaguely recognized that it was the photograph of a painting depicting Ammut that had triggered these particular thoughts but he honestly didn't care why.

_I should probably ask Mai if we can stop by the supply store on the way home and grab the stuff Yugi and I need for that project since it is partially my fault that we didn't get the stuff we needed today. _Atemu thought.

He glanced briefly at the picture of Ammut once more before his thoughts drifted completely off topic and onto just Yugi, _Yugi is...interesting to say the least. I mean, under normal circumstances I wouldn't really care about what had happened earlier today, unless Yami had been involved, but for some reason I do. I feel horrible that Yugi had to spend an afternoon in a jail cell, even though it isn't all my fault. I mean, if I hadn't been there then that wouldn't have happened in the first place so techincally the blame does fall partially with me. Not entirely though, no I'm not the one to blame for Joey being... _

He was drawn from his thoughts when Mai cleared her throat.

"Yes Ms. Valentine?" Atemu asked.

"They're ready for you." Mai said.

Atemu slowly nodded his head before he set the magazine aside and followed Mai, and the doctor who was waiting to take them back, to the examination room.

The doctor was a young woman with auburn hair and a kind smile which widened slightly when she saw Atemu and Mai enter the room.

"Can you have a seat Mr. Sennen?" She asked.

Atemu sighed but climbed up onto the paper covered examination table as he had been asked to. Personally he didn't think he needed to be here but Mai was quite insistent and he also knew in the long run it would make his brother feel better for him to be cleared by a doctor.

Once Atemu was seated the pulled up a rolling stool and sat down on it next to the bed while Mai sat down in a cushioned chair that was resting against the wall.

"Would you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked.

Atemu sighed before he said, "I made the unfortunate mistake of pissing off a guard at the jail so when he shoved me back into the cell he pushed a little more forcefully then I was expecting and I took a header into a metal bench and blacked out."

Atemu couldn't help but find the way Mai's eyes narrowed amusing. If he didn't know better he'd think she wanted to rip that guard a new one. In addition to being amusing Atemu would almost say her protective actions were endearing.

_I'm sure she has a reason for being mad. Probably worried that if something happened to me she could end up fired or something. Or maybe she just thinks that if she pretends to be nice and to care about me and Yami then we'll be better behaved. Who knows what her reasoning is? _Atemu's mind immediately piped up, afterall people don't genuinely care about him and his brother unless they have a good reason to.

The doctor frowned slightly before she rose to her feet and gently moved Atemu's blond bangs aside in order to get a better look at where Atemu's head had collided with the bench. After a few moments of contemplation stepped away from Atemu and came back with a small pen light which she clicked on and said, "Look straight ahead for me Mr. Sennen."

Atemu sighed but continued to look at the wall by the door. The wall was painted a light blue color and the trim was decorated with peeling wall paper with blue flowers on it. There were chips in the paint which revealed the old white color the walls used to be before they had been painted over, which if Atemu had to guess had been several years prior.

"He'll need to have a CT scan." The doctor suddenly spoke up, drawing Atemu from his starring contest with the wall.

"Does he have a concussion?" Mai asked.

The doctor sighed, "Its a possiblity. His pupils aren't reacting correctly to the light which leads me to believe he was concussed, but the CT scan will tell us for sure."

"Very well." Mai said before rising to her feet, "Lead the way Dr. Wheeler."

Atemu frowned, "Wheeler? No relationship to Joey Wheeler is there?" He asked.

The doctor paused before turning back to Atemu, "Joey happens to be my younger brother, though I haven't seen him in years. Not since our parents divorced when Joey was six and I was sixteen." She paused for a moment before she asked, "Why do you want to know? Are you a friend of his?"

Atemu sighed before rising to his feet, "No, I'm not a friend of his. Its his fault I spent the afternoon in lock up."

The doctor scowled before she turned and briskly walked out the room, Mai paused briefly before following her out into the hallway, "Come on Atemu."

Atemu rolled his eyes before following Mai out into the hallway and down the hall until they got onto an elevator with doctor Wheeler. Once they had all boarded the elevator she pushed the button for floor seven.

The elevator ride was quiet, almost uncomfortable so due to the tension that was almost palpable because of the loss of the doctor's bubbly mood, the exact reason for which Atemu didn't know nor did he care about either. He just wanted to get this stupid scan done with so he could go home and hopefully get some sleep.

The elevator dinged open and the trio filed out and headed down the hall before Dr. Wheeler opened the door to the room which, according to the sign hanging above the door was for MRI's and CT scans.

The three walked in and she paused for a moment before saying, "You'll have to wait here Ms. Valentine."

Mai nodded before she sat down in a plastic chair while Atemu followed Dr. Wheeler into the back.

"Have you ever had a CT Scan before Mr. Sennen?" Dr. Wheeler asked once they had entered the room with the scanning equipment.

"Yeah, I have. I've had a couple of them." Atemu replied, which was a lie. He'd had nine over the years he knew exactly what to expect and was more then ready for it.

The doctor nodded but refrained from explaining to Atemu what was going to happen, since he already knew there was no point in her wasting both of their times.

"The Mr. Sennen, please have a seat and we can get started." Dr. Wheeler said.

**Back with Seto and Yami **

Seto sat with his back resting against the wall of Yami's bedroom watching in sheer amazement as Yami began to draw.

At first it wasn't anything spectacular, just a few sketchy lines which didn't look like much of anything. However, with more cautious pencil strokes a rough idea of what the picture was going to become began to take shape.

And then Yami was done with the rough lines and began to make darker ones, which gave the picture a definite shape, and Seto was able to clearly see the courtyard Yami was depicting. It really could have been plucked right out of ancient Egypt.

Yami continued to work, now that he had finished the outline of his picture he was now beginning to add details, like the columns he was lightly drawing small symbols or pictures which Seto guessed where hieroglypic inscriptions.

Then Yami began to shade the picture, creating depth which was where the picture went from being just a drawing to something amazing. It actually seemed to come to life.

And that was before Yami began to add colors. He added vibrant blues, reds, greens and golds. Which really brought the whole picture to life.

Yami then set his pencils aside and looked up at Seto, "So, what do you think?" He asked shyly. This was the first time he'd ever let someone other than Atemu watch him draw and despite trusting Seto he was still nervous that Seto would laugh at him.

Seto tore his attention from Yami's masterpiece and instead gazed into Yami's eyes and said, "That is absolutely amazing Yami." Though for some reason that felt like an understatement.

Yami smiled slightly, "I'm glad you like it Seto, now do you want to hear what my idea for the school dance is?' He asked.

Seto nodded and he mentally vowed to make whatever Yami wanted to do a reality. Because he wanted to see that look on Yami's face when the masterpieces he had created came to life.

"I was thinking that maybe you could use your holographic technology and you could project some of my drawings, which would make it look like they were actually in an ancient Eyptian palace." Yami said, though he couldn't help but think how dumb his idea actually was.

Seto nodded, "Consider it done." He said firmly, his mind already thinking about exactly what he would need to do to make Yami's dream a reality.

Yami smiled before he set his sketchbook aside and rested his head against Seto's shoulder, "Thank you Seto."

Seto smiled as he rested an arm around Yami's shoulders, he had a feeling that Yami was thanking him for a lot more than just agreeing to help with the school dance.

The two sat in silence for awhile before Yami spoke up again, "You should probably be heading back home Seto. Your brother will be wondering where you are." Yami said.

Seto sighed but removed his arm from around Yami's shoulders, "You're right, I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Yami nodded, "See you tomorrow."

Seto rose from the bed but before he headed for the door he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Yami's lips before pulling away, and forcing himself not to comment on how cute Yami looked with a blush coloring his face.

He then headed out the door of Yami's bedroom and down the stairs. Already bracing himself for the temper tantrum he'd face once he got home because he'd been neglecting his brother. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that Yami was worth it. Even if he'd never actually say it aloud.

A/N: Please review


End file.
